The Littlest Wolves
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: Derek takes in two injured little wolves, only to find out their pack has been wiped out by the twins, Ethan and Aiden. With their own agenda and secrets, the little wolves join Derek and help him and his pack to overcome common enemy's. But when worse comes to worse, will the little wolves side with Derek? Or are they loyal to someone else?
1. Little Wolves

The rain was thundering against the pavement. My brother and I waited until the lights on the vehicle dimmed in the distance before crossing. We couldn't take any chances. Not after what happened. We raced across the road, the less people that saw us the better. We didn't know what town we had stumbled across, they were all the same to us. When we reached the shadows of the forest once more, I knew something was wrong. The night was quiet. Too quiet. I stopped, trying to hear what else could be lurking. Something hit me in the side and I cried out in pain. A bullet. My brother bent down, confused as to what had just happened. Another bullet was sent, this time hitting him. The pain was excruciating and tears started to flow down my cheeks. I heard footsteps getting closer until they were only a few paces away. Their faces were a blur. Another bullet strikes my stomach. I hear another gun-shot and assume that they had shot my brother again too. Hopelessly, even though no one will probably hear my plea, I howl.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I hear Stiles Stilinski moan from the backseat. I roll my eyes, watching the rain droplets race down the window. It hadn't been my choice to let him tag a long. It was Scott McCall's.

"We need to figure out where Erica and Boyd are." Scott explained.

"Well," Stiles started.

"Be quiet." I told him, straining to listen.

"What is it?" Stiles asked. "Is it Boyd or Erica?"

"I said be quiet." I hissed at him. "Scott, pull over and shut off the car." I ordered. Silently, he did as he was told. I heard it. A distant cry. Scott heard it too.

"Derek, you heard that, right?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's another wolf. A girl." I added.

"Is it," Stiles asked.

"No," I shook my head. "It isn't Erica. But whoever it is, they're in trouble."

"We've got some trouble of our own." Stiles scoffed. "We need to find Boyd and Erica."

"We'll find them." I insisted. "But I'm going to help whoever that was first." I said, getting out of the car. Surprisingly, Scott and Stiles followed.

"We're coming." Stiles said, flicking on a flashlight.

"They aren't far. Let's go." I said to them. I turned into the woods and three of us started running. I could hear cries getting louder. There was not only one, but two. I could see figures running away, and two small, tiny shapes lying on the ground.

"They're so small." Scott frowned. I bent on one knee, next to the first one. It was a boy and he was unconscious. His heart was beating slowly. I turned him over so he was lying on his back. The girl, was sobbing. When Scott bent down beside her, she had gone unconscious. He turned her over, just like I had done with the boy. "They're just little kids."

"I'll call my dad, and tell him what we found." Stiles said, fumbling for his cell-phone.

"No," I told him.

"Why not?" Stiles hissed. "We just found two little kids, bleeding to death in the middle of a freaking forest. Why wouldn't I call my dad?"

"They're werewolves." I scoffed. "It will heal." I insisted. "Whoever they are, it looks like they were on the run. People who are on the run normally don't want cops involved. Scott, you carry her." I told him. "We're bringing them with us." Carefully, I picked up the boy. He looked fragile in my arms, curled up in a ball. We carried the two of them to my car and placed them gently in the backseat.

**Well? What do you think? I was watching all the Teen Wolf episodes on my laptop and got this idea. Do you think that I should keep going with it? Please review! I want to know you you guys think of this. **


	2. A New Pack

"Melody?" I heard my brother call faintly, almost a whisper. Slowly, I opened my eyes. We weren't in the forest anymore. We were in a bedroom.

"Andy," I whispered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." he shook his head. "It still hurts," he mumbled. "It should have healed by now," he seethed in pain. Whatever they shot us with, it was delaying the healing process.

"I hear someone coming." I cried. We moved closer together, ignoring the pain. Andy wrapped his arm around my protectively. The door swung open, and a group of people entered. One of them, was older than the other three.

"You're awake." he commented. Andy and me didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" one of the others asked. Again, Andy and me stayed quiet.

"I'm Derek." The older one introduced himself. He sat in a chair beside the bed. The other three didn't move. "This is Isaac, Scott and Stiles." he said, nodding towards the others. Slowly, I nodded my head. Andy swallowed hard before speaking.

"I'm A-Andy" he said, his voice quivering. "This is m-my sister, Melody."

"Why aren't we healing?" I muttered. It more to myself than to them.

"It's a special kind of bullet." Derek explained. "It will heal eventually, it will just take a while." he added. I had been staring at him the whole time. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"You're an alpha." I whimpered.

"Yes." Derek nodded slowly.

"Are you all alphas?" I asked frantically.

"No." One of the others said. "Isaac and me are betas." he told us.

"And I'm just normal." The last one, Stiles said.

"We'll leave." Andy said. "We didn't know that there was another pack here."

"You can't leave." Isaac scoffed. "You're both still hurt."

"We'll manage." Andy winced. I got to my feet. I stumbled towards the door and fell. Stiles caught me before I hit the ground.

"You can't even walk." Isaac retorted.

"You're staying." Derek said. "At least until you get better."

"How old are you, anyways?" Stiles asked. He let me go and I leaned against the wall.

"I'm thirteen, almost fourteen. Melody is eleven." Andy breathed. The pain had gotten worse.

"And you were on your own?" Isaac asked.

"We know how to take care of ourselves." Andy wheezed.

"Clearly." Isaac retorted.

"Isaac, Stiles, why don't you go see if you can do something useful?" Derek smirked.

"What about Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott will stay here." Derek said. When Isaac and Stiles didn't move, his blue eyes flashed red and his fangs showed. "Go." he growled. Within moments, Isaac and Stiles left, leaving us with Scott and Derek.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Derek frowned. I was breathing heavily and had dug my claws into my arms.

"Derek, it's you." Scott said. "You're frightening them." he added. I didn't say anything, just stared at the opposite wall. I hated this. Feeling weak. I couldn't help it. I could feel my body trembling in fear and I couldn't stop it.

"I'll go wait with Isaac and Stiles." Derek sighed. It was just us and Scott in the room.

"Why are you afraid of Derek?" he asked.

"He's an Alpha." Andy scoffed. "They could come here and it could happen again."

"What could happen again?" Scott frowned. "What happened?"

"It was a few months ago. You see, my sister and I were part of this brutal pack. We were the youngest. We're Omegas, but we didn't get picked on like the other Omegas did. The pack had raised the two of us, so I guess deep down, somewhere in their stone-cold hearts, they cared about us. One day, a pack meeting was called together." Andy said. I shuddered at the memory. "Two of the other Omegas, Ethan and Aiden. They had called it. No one knew what it was about. They transformed, into this, this monster. I don't know how to describe it. They killed everyone. The last one they killed was our Alpha. Since they killed him together, they both became Alphas. The had left the two of us alive. They knew that we wouldn't be a bother. That we would be easy to kill. They changed back, and Aiden charged at us. But Ethan didn't move. He looked at us, and I saw some sort of sympathy in his eyes. Aiden got angry. He threw Melody hard against the cement wall, and tore me to shreds. But he didn't kill me. He left us alive. Ethan, still stood there. Aiden had left in anger, but Ethan stayed behind. He told me to take Melody away from there, and to never come back. We've been on the run ever since. The reason they did that, was to join some almighty Alpha pack. We don't trust Alpha's. Not anymore." he finished.

"Ethan and Aiden?" Scott frowned. "The twins?"

"Yes," Andy nodded. "Do you know them?"

"Know them?" Scott laughed awkwardly. "They tried to kill me."

"They're in town?" I gasped.

"They are here with their Alpha pack." Scott sighed.

"We have to leave." Andy said, trying to walk to the door. Before he got there, Derek entered. Somehow I knew that he had been listening the whole time.

"You can't leave." Derek said to us. "You are injured and if you were part of Ethan and Aiden's old pack, then if they see you here, they will not hesitate to kill you, especially if you are still weak."

"They'll kill us anyways, whether we are weak or not. If they change into the monster again, we're screwed. They are double our size. And we're without a pack. We're vulnerable." Andy hissed.

"What if you did have a pack?" Derek asked us.

"What do you saying?" Andy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm saying that if you joined my pack, you would be stronger. We could work together." Derek replied.

"No." Andy hissed.

"Yes." I told him.

"Melody," Andy started.

"Andy, like he said. If we joined him than we'll stronger." I argued. "We can get back at Ethan and Aiden." I added.

"Fine." Andy grumbled. "My sister and I will join your pack."


	3. Making Plans

"Okay," Stiles said, laying out some maps. He and Scott had figured out a way in. Andy and Melody were watching silently. "See this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here." he circled a place in the map in red. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space was so small it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they passed the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall." he hit the table triumphantly.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes we can but very very barely," Stiles replied. "And they also patched the wall obviously so we are going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit,"

"Forget the drill." I interrupted.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" I asked him. Stiles looked at Scott and then to me.

"What do you think you are going to do, Derek? You going to punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles. I'm going to punch through the wall." I scoffed.

"Okay big guy, let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big old fist, make it. Come on." Annoyed, I made a fist and held it up so he could see. "Get it out there, don't be scared. Big bad wolf, yeah look at that." Stiles said. Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay," Stiles started. "See this?" He held his hand up flat a few paces away. He held my wrist with the other hand. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through sold," I punched his hand, making him tumble and hit the table. Melody laughed. Stiles cried out in pain. He held his hand and started walking away.

"He can do it." he seethed

"I'll get through the wall." I said. "Who's following me down?" I looked around. No one said anything.

"Don't look at me." Peter scoffed. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly? With Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" I hissed.

"One of them is already dead." Perter retorted.

"We don't know that." I insisted.

"Do I have to remind you what we are up against here?" Peter asked. "A pack of alphas. All of them. Killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicales. back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha."

"Ethan and Aiden." Andy snarled under his breath. He clenched his fists.

"I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and they are going to be missed. " Peter scoffed.

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"Derek?" Peter asked, ignoring Stiles's comment. "Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come." Stiles shrugged.

"Not you." I retorted.

"Scott." Stiles said, motioning towards him.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive than we have to do something. We have to try."

"But," Derek said.

"But who's the other girl?" Scott wondered out loud. "The one locked in there with Boyd."

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I'm coming too." Andy said suddenly.

"This isn't your fight." I shook my head. "You don't need to risk your lives to save people you've never met."

"You let us into your pack." Andy insisted. "They're part of the pack too. They are important to you, so they are important to us too. Melody will stay here. But I'm coming with you and Scott."

"Are you sure? Your wounds only just healed," I started.

"Derek, I'll be fine. I may look like a fragile little kid, but I can handle myself." he insisted.

"Alright." I sighed. "So it's me, Scott and Andy going in."

"Andy," Melody nervously.

"You'll be fine." Andy reassured his sister.

"I'll be here." Stiles told her. Melody nodded. She seemed calmer around Stiles than any of us. Andy explained that it was because Stiles is human. Unless he was a werewolf, than the Alpha pack wouldn't seek him out.

"Okay," I said out loud. "I'll go down first. Scott will go in next and Andy, you'll go go in last. I can punch through the wall into the vault. We'll get Boyd and Erica out." I told them.

"Erica is dead." Stiles scoffed.

"We'll see." I insisted. "I'm not going to give up on her yet."

**So? What do you think? Also, to avoid confusion, it will only ever be in either Derek's point of view or Melody's. And I case you didn't already know, this takes place at the beginning of season three. Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. The Vault

"I can't take waiting around like this you know, this is nerve-wracking." Stiles complained, staring out the window. Andy had already left with Derek and Scott. It was just Stiles, Peter and me. I could tell that the others didn't like or trust Peter. So I don't either. "My nerves are wracked, they're severely wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when its over," Peter offered.

"Is he always a jerk?" I asked Stiles.

"Pretty much." Stiles sighed. "Do you think Erica is really dead?"

"Think I really care?" Peter scoffed.

"See?" Stiles retorted. He sighed and started pacing back and forth. "Its just, I don't understand the bank though, okay? Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something. They're an alpha pack, right? So shouldn't the have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bon-villains." Peter retorted.

"Wait, wait a sec, maybe they're living there!" he exclaimed. "Like maybe the back vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"Wolf dens?" Peter and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, wolf dens." Stiles said as if it were the most obvious thing. Where do you live?" he asked Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep under the woods." he replied.

"Whoa," Stiles said. "Really?"

"No, you idiot." Peter scoffed. "I live in an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine. But that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" he asked.

"Maybe they think its poetic." Peter shrugged.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic," Stiles scoffed.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying," Peter hissed. His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. "Do you have an idea?"

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked. He got up off the couch and walked over to the table. Stiles and me followed him.

"What?" Stiles frowned. He looked around the room. "I don't know, like wood and bricks,"

"Not here." Peter groaned. "The vault. The walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that?" he asked, rummaging through the blueprints that Stiles brought earlier. "It doesn't say it. Where would it say it? The materials, the type of stone?" Stiles thought for a minute before reaching for his backpack. He pulled out a huge, worn-out book.

"Here," he said, putting down in front of Peter. "It's got to be in there."

"What does the type of stone have to do with anything?" I frowned.

"Everything." Peter replied.

* * *

Quietly, I walked over to the ladder in the back alley. Scott and Andy were right behind me. The full moon was rising, we needed to get to Boyd and Erica soon.

"Andy," I started. "You don't have to come in with Scott and me."

"Derek," Andy scoffed. "We've already been over this. I'll be fine. I got shot before because I wouldn't leave Melody behind. I can handle myself."

"Alright," I sighed. Scott looked doubtful. "What?" I asked him.

"Theres just something I can't get out of my head." he muttered.

"The moon is rising Scott, what is it?" I looked at him.

"Risk and reward." he mumbled.

"Which means what?" I scoffed.

"We're not measuring enough risk with enough information, we don't know enough." he explained.

"We know time is running out," I retorted.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put them in there four months ago. What have they been doing all this time, why wait until know?" he insisted.

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail," I hissed.

"But what if this detail, the reason why the waited, what if it is the most important one," Scott pressed. Andy didn't say anything, he just looked back and forth from me to Scott.

"Then we do nothing," I scoffed. "And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking," I told him. "My life, for theirs." Without another word, I ran and leaped and grabbed the window frame, launching myself into the air and grabbed onto the ladder. "And I won't blame either of you if you don't follow me," I added. I started climbing up the ladder. Scott did the same, with Andy right on his heels.

* * *

"There! That's it!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing at a place on the book.

"Hecatolite." Peter groaned.

"Is that awful?" Stiles asked. "It sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter insisted.

"Okay," Stiles fumbled for his phone. I pulled out mine too. Wherever Peter was going with this, I would tell Andy too.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other." Peter sighed. "They're going to kill Derek, Scott and Andy."

"No," I whimpered. Trembling, I called Andy, the only number I had on my phone. I had to warn him. I had to warn him before it was too late. I could hear Andy's ring tone. I looked around. He had left his phone on the table. There was no way that I could reach him.

* * *

I punched the wall, hearing it crack. Scott and Andy hadn't come down yet. I punched the wall again, and again. Finally, on the last punch, I broke through. I dove forward, rolling until I was in the vault. Scott came down next. When Andy came down, he stood beside me.

"Boyd?" I called. Boyd stood in the shadows in the corner, barely moving. I didn't see the girl anywhere. Boyd came forward, growling. "Boyd?" I asked. "It's me. It's Derek." Scott's phone started buzzing. He picked it up.

"Stiles?" he frowned. "Now isn't the best time." I could hear Stiles's voice on the other end.

_"Scott? Scott! Look, you have to listen to me. You have to get out of there now. The walls of the vault, look they are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."_

"What does that mean?" Scott frowned. I was only half listening.

"We're gonna get you out, okay?" I said to Boyd.

_"It keeps the full moon out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months,"_ Stiles said on the other end of the phone.

_"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum, they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion had kept them from shifting for three full moons. They are going to be stronger, more savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the starved lions and you, Derek and Andy just stepped into the Colosseum."_ Peter hissed.

"Uh oh." Andy groaned. "We're in trouble."

"Derek," Scott said. "We've got a problem, really big problem." Another figure moved over and stood beside Boyd. A girl. She was growling too. I looked at her, and frowned.

"Cora?" I asked in disbelief.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Cora?" I asked again, ignoring him.

"Derek," Cora hissed. "Get out. Get out now." Scott was looking at something on the ground. I followed his gaze. Mountain ash. A woman was at the door of the vault. She bent down, finishing the line of ash, trapping us in the vault.

"No," Andy cried.

"Wait!" Scott hissed, moving towards the door of the vault. Cora's and Boyd's eyes changed into a glowing yellow, their fangs showing. They came at us, Cora at me and Boyd at Scott and Andy. I pinned Cora to the wall, not wanting to hurt her. She clawed at me, raking my side. I let her go and she went after Andy, who was trying to get Boyd off of Scott. I ran, and threw Boyd across the room. Scott threw Cora away from Andy. Andy leaned up against the wall, panting. Scott and me were on either side of him. I looked at Andy's wounds. Nothing too bad. Scott looked worse then he did.

"You know her?" Scott asked finally.

"She my sister." I told him. "My younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott scoffed.

"Like I have a clue! I thought she was dead!" I hissed. Someone came to the door of the vault. I turned to see Allison Argent. Scott's were-wolf hunter girlfriend.

"Look out!" she cried. Andy and me moved out of the way, but Scott wasn't fast enough and Boyd grabbed him. He picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Before Scott even hit the ground, Boyd picked him up again and did the same thing, knocking the wind out of Scott. Cora came at me, i blocked her blow, shoving her backwards where Andy knocked her off her feet. _He can fight._ I observed. Boyd dug his claws into Scott's stomach, I heard him groan in pain. I turned to face them. Boyd was lifting Scott up with his claws. I looked over at Allison, who had bent down. I held Cora's arms while Andy was clawing at her.

"No!" I hissed. "Don't break the seal!" Allison looked from me to Scott, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Boyd!" she shouted, breaking the seal that kept us all in the vault. Boyd looked in her direction. He let go of Scott and ran towards the door. Cora threw me against the wall, and kicked Andy away before she ran after him. They didn't even bother with Allison. They were gone. I ran after them, but they were gone. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Scott hissed, running after me.

"What were you thinking?" I snarled, letting her arm go.

"I had to go something!" she hissed.

"She saved our lives," Scott insisted.

"Yeah, and what do you think they are going to do out there?" I scoffed. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me!" Allison retorted. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, no that's just the rest of your family," Derek hissed. "Do you know, what your family did? Do you see that boy over there? What does he look like to you? " I asked. Andy had sat down, he was coughing up blood.

"A little kid. Did you turn him too?" she asked in disgust.

"Derek didn't turn me. I was born a werewolf." Andy coughed.

"Do you want to know how I found him, and his younger sister?" I asked her. I wasn't waiting for an answer. "I found them, left for dead in the middle of the forest. They were shot. You're family did that to them."

"No, my father wouldn't shoot at little kids." Allison shook her head.

"Well he did." I hissed.

"Well I'm not like that. I've made mistakes, and that is not my fault." Allison sighed.

"And what about your mother?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. I looked at Scott.

"Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison said to him. "What does he mean?" I walked away from them. Andy tried to limp after me, but I shook my head.

"Stay here. I'm not leaving yet, just looking for something." I told him. He nodded and sat back down. I looked in every door. I found a storage closet at the end of the hall. I opened it, and sighed. I bent down, and picked up the limp body that lay there. Slowly, I walked back to the others. Andy was the first to notice me.

"That's Erica, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

**Well? What do you think? Review and tell me! I'd really like to know! If you have any ideas that would forward the story, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions! **


	5. Not Interested

"Do you think they'll kill anyone tonight?" I asked Andy.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Maybe. Derek, Scott and Isaac are there though. They are going to try to stop Boyd and Cora from killing anyone." We were left alone in Derek's apartment. Peter had gone to do something, and Stiles had left, telling us that he would be back later.

"Who is Cora anyway?" I asked curiously. "I thought Erica was the girl they were looking for."

"Erica is dead." he sighed. "Cora is Derek's little sister. He thought she was dead, but apparently she wasn't." he explained. The door opened and Stiles came in, just like he said he would. He leaped and landed on the couch next to me. He pulled some things out of his bag. He threw an orange sphere at Andy. He caught it without flinching. I got a doll. I looked at Stiles questioningly.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that you guys are still pretty much little kids. Kids like to play. Girls play with dolls, and boys with basketballs." he shrugged.

"Whatever." Andy said. He started bouncing the ball, making a thump each time. The rhythm of the thumps soon got annoying. Stiles took the ball from him.

"How about you take a break from this," he mumbled, throwing the ball away. I had long since put the doll down.

"Do you know if they caught them?" Andy asked. "Boyd and Cora."

"I don't know." Stiles sighed. "But if anyone can do it, it's them."

"Where did you go?" I asked curiously. "When you left."

"My friend, she, she found a someone dead at the swimming pool." he told us.

"Did Boyd and Cora do that?" Andy's eyes widened.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "The wounds on the body didn't look very werewolf-like."

"So they didn't kill anyone?" Andy pressed.

"Not that I know of." Stiles said. "But enough about this. Let's change the subject, shall we?" Stiles said nervously. Something else was bothering him, but I didn't bother to ask.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Like what?"

"How about we talk about you guys. I feel like I don't know enough about you to be sitting here alone with you, where you might rip my head off. What are your names?" he asked.

"Andy and Melody. You already know that." Andy scoffed.

"That's it?" Stiles frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, a last name?" Stiles laughed. "Mine's Stilinski."

"We don't have one." Andy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't have a last name?" Stiles frowned. "Everyone has a last name."

"We don't." I told him.

"How do you not have a last name?" Stiles scoffed. "Derek's last name is Hale, Isaac's is Lahey, Scott's is McCall,"

"We were never given one," I interrupted.

"You aren't just given, a last name." Stiles insisted. "What are you parents last names? That would be your last name too."

"We don't know." Andy retorted. "We never met our parents."

"Who raised you?" Stiles frowned.

"Our pack did." I shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Let's hear it." Stiles shrugged. "We have time."

"We don't know much about our parents. Nobody in our pack did. They only one who had ever met our parents, was our alpha. And he only spoke to them three times. The first was when they brought our older siblings to the pack. The second time was when they brought me. And the last time was when they brought Melody. They gave us to the alpha, so he would have a bigger pack." Andy scowled. I knew that he hated our parents for giving us away. It was easy to hate them since we hadn't met them.

"It was all just about power." I added.

"It must have been tough, to be a werewolf when you were young." Stiles said.

"Every full moon, up until we reached the age of five, our pack would place us under the care of our emissary. She used to make us each sit in a circle of mountain ash, because we couldn't control ourselves. It was so we didn't hurt anyone, or each other. As soon as the sun rose the next morning, we would go back to the pack. When we were five, we would spend the full moons with our pack. They didn't care that we were little, they figured it would toughen us up for when we would actually serve use to the pack." Andy laughed.

"You said that you had older siblings in the pack," Stiles said, "Didn't they defend you?"

"In those years, they hated us." Andy shrugged.

"Why did they hate you?" Stiles asked.

"They hated us because our parents gave them away, and then had us." I explained.

"I guess that is somewhat reasonable." Stiles shrugged.

"We used to have brutal training sessions with the rest of our pack. As painful as it was, everyone went easy one us." Andy continued. "It was probably because we were so little. The only ones who never went easy on us were Ethan and Aiden. They didn't like us. They would always beat the shit out of us whenever they had the chance. Aiden more than Ethan though." he added.

"Well, as for as I know, Derek doesn't have little training sessions like that with the others. If you wanted him to, he could probably teach you things though." Stiles shrugged. "He taught Scott a few things."

"You say that, but I can hear your heart beat." Andy grinned. "You don't trust Derek."

"No," Stiles admitted. "I don't."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "I mean, he seems like a good alpha. I can tell by the way his heart was beating before, he really cares about Boyd, Erica and Isaac. And he saved Andy and me from those hunters. And he let us join his pack." I trailed off.

"I don't even know where my distrust for Derek started." Stiles sighed. "Its just an instinct, I guess."

"You may not trust him," Andy started. "But I do. He saved my life. Twice. I don't think I can ever repay him for that."

"Derek's saved my life a few times too. And I've saved him. That still doesn't mean that I am going to trust him though." Stiles retorted.

"Andy," I said, trying to change that subject. "Did you see them when you went to go free Boyd and Cora?" I asked.

"See who?" Stiles asked.

"Ethan and Aiden." I said quietly.

"No." Andy shook his head. "The only people I saw was this dark-skinned woman who locked us in the vault with mountain ash, Derek and Scott obviously, Boyd, Cora and this girl name Allison."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Scott's girlfriend." Stiles explained. "And the daughter of the hunter that shot the two of you." he added awkwardly.

"Argent." I said quietly.

"Yes." Andy nodded. "She seemed surprised though, when Derek told her. Like she hadn't had a clue." he added.

"She probably didn't." Stiles shrugged. "Her dad doesn't like getting her involved with all that."

"I guess." Andy yawned.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to sleep?" Stiles asked. "I mean, don't you have like a specific bedtime or something?"

"Normally, I would anyone who made a comment like that, but I'm too tired." Andy yawned again. He closed his eyes and slowly slipped onto his side, leaning his head on the arm of the couch.

"Are you going to sleep too?" Stiles asked me, but I had already closed my eyes. I yawned as a wave of drowsiness swept over me. I leaned over and rested my head on something warm before letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

After making sure the high school teacher was alright, I went back to my apartment. I came up the elevator and walked into the room to find Andy asleep on one couch, and Melody was pressed against Stiles, her head resting on his shoulder. Stiles opened his eyes when I walked over.

"Talked them to sleep, did you Stiles?" I laughed.

"I would have gotten up earlier, but I didn't want to wake her. They both looked so tired," Stiles said, ignoring my comment.

"Don't you have school to get to?" I frowned.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Here, I'll help you move her." I offered. Stiles looked at me gratefully and carefully, I lifted her up, cradling her in my arms. Stiles stood and stretched.

"Thanks," he said before leaving me alone with them. I put Melody down beside Andy carefully so I didn't wake either of them. Stiles was right, they did look really tired. Andy was up late the night before, helping me and Scott fight Boyd and Cora. I had almost forgotten that he was still a child. Cora was about Melody's age when the fire happened. I heard someone awake in the other room. I left the two of them to sleep and ran into my sister.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey." I replied. She was wearing a black sports bra and black pants. She walked over, close to where the couch was and started doing push-ups. "Stop," I told her. "You aren't done healing."

"I'm done sitting around." Cora scoffed. "You going to help me go after them?" she asked me. I didn't say anything. I just walked over, and knocked over one of her arms,making her mess up her push-up. She got to her feet and threw a punch at me. I blocked it. She threw more punches, but I blocked every one. I grabbed her arms and held her there before she wriggled free. "Come on fight back!" she hissed. I didn't say anything still. I didn't know what to say. "I came back for this?" she asked in disbelief. She was breathing heavily. "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in that vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. Powerful new alpha. One of the Hales, building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that?" she hissed. "Do you have any idea how it felt to find out that you were alive?" she asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I rasped. The red light by the elevator started flashing red.

"Derek?" I heard Andy ask drowsily from the couch. Melody was still sleeping. Holding his head, he walked over. "What's happening?" he asked.

"What's that?" Cora asked.

"Trouble." I groaned. The door of the elevator was pried open and the same alpha from the hospital came out. He grinned when he saw me. He showed his fangs, his red eyes glowing. Before I could stop her, Cora aced forward for the first alpha. A name came to mind. _Ennis_. Before she could even land a blow, Enis grabbed her throat and slammed her on the ground.  
Andy snarled and raced forward, clawing at Ennis's back. Ennis reached around with his other hand and shoved Andy across the room. He slammed his head against the wall. The noise had awaken Melody, who now stood by my side.

"Ready for a rematch?" Ennis asked me. Another alpha came out. A girl. She had no shoes and and her toe nails were pointed. Kali. After another glance at Andy to make sure he was alright, I raced at the new alpha. She growled, her red eyes flaring. She came at me, trying to kick me but I moved out of the way before she could land a blow.

Kali tried kicking at me again but this time I caught her leg and threw her to the side. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, snarling. I quickly glanced over to Cora, who now had Andy and Melody fighting by her side.

Kali had leaped up, pulling down a pipe from the ceiling with her. Now she had a weapon. She twirled it around and swung at me with it. I didn't have a chance to move out of the way before it hit my face. She hit me with it again, knocking me off my feet. I howled in pain as she stabbed the pipe through my stomach.

"Derek!" Andy cried out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Melody had been knocked unconscious and Ennis held Andy and Cora at their throats. I heard someone else walking in.

"Everybody done?" the new entry asked. I knew that it was the leader of the alpha pack. Deucalion. "Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So," he said, leaning down. I looked up, even though it was painful. "Let's chat," he grinned.

"Don't listen to him!" Andy hissed. I heard him cry out again, Ennis was digging into his throat.

"Stop!" I told him. "He's just a kid."

"Sorry about this, Derek." Deucalion told me. "I asked Kali to be gentle, but,"

"This is me being gently." she hissed. She twisted the pipe, I wanted to cry out in pain again, but I wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

"Let them go." I breathed. Deucalion signaled to Ennis,who released Andy and Cora. They started running over to me.

"No," I shook my head. They stopped, but neither of them looked happy about it. Andy turned and raced to his sister's side and cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Her heart was still beating. She would live. I turned my attention back to Deucalion.

"See?" Deucalion said. "We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want?" I asked. "You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring?" Deucalion scoffed. "Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision that simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." I looked up at his again, and his eyes were glowing a dark red. Kali twisted the pipe again. I started coughing up blood.

"You're killing him!" Cora cried out.

"Not yet little sister," Kali sneered. "But I could." I coughing again, more blood spurting out. "Who knows if it's five hours or five minutes before it too late to take this thing out," she added, twisting the pipe around again. "But just to be on the safe side, Deuc, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem of being in an alpha pack," Deucalion sighed, "Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you," he told me.

"Not interested." I coughed.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion scoffed.

"You want me to kill my own pack," I coughed again, blood spurting out onto the floor.

"No," Deucalion scoffed. "I want you to kill one of them. Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own." he grinned. "I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali. To kill one of your own."

"Liberating." she smiled.

"Listen to me, Derek," Deucalion continued. "You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of teenagers," he looked over at Andy and Melody. "And kids, who are bound to become a liability?" he retorted. "And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling that one of them is getting themselves into trouble right now." he grinned. _It must be Isaac. Or Boyd. I hope they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble. I'm a little tied up at the moment and can't help them._

"Please just let him go!" Cora pleaded.

"We will, when we are done with him." Ennis sneered.

"You see, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is stronger due to it's individual parts. The better the individual parts, the greater the whole." He re-built his cane. "When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something, about alphas. I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I was. I tested this new ability to take the power from my own by killing another one. In fact, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He bent down and grabbed my hair, pulling my hair up. I stiffled a cry of pain. With his other hand, he felt my chin before letting my hair go. "You're right Kali," he smiled. "He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me Derek, like she did."

"I know you." I coughed. There was a small pool of blood in front of me. My blood. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me?" he scoffed. I heard Melody coughed and looked over in their direction. Melody had awaken, but she was still weak. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyers of worlds. I am the demon wolf!" he howled in anger. I could hear lightning, and I could hear Melody's heart beating rapidly. She was afraid. But for what? Deucalion? Was she afraid for me? For her and Andy? I couldn't tell. Kali started taking the pipe out. I cried out, trying to stay up but I couldn't. I fell over onto my side and she smiled. She dropped the pipe and followed Deucalion and Ennis to the elevator. I felt someone at my side. It was Cora. Melody and Andy came over too. Deucalion and the others disappeared without another glance.

"Derek, come on. Let us help you up." Cora insisted. I tried to to protest, but her and Andy led me over to the couch. I coughed again. Cora and Andy stood in front of me, but Melody sat beside me. She just sat there for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me, embracing me. Cora came on my other side and did the same. Only Andy still stood. He didn't look away. He just looked into my eyes. I could feel my body already starting to heal.

* * *

"I don't get it." I heard Isaac say. I looked over at Andy before we left our room and saw Isaac talking with Derek. "Did something happen?" Isaac asked.

"It's just not going to work with all of you here. I've got Cora, Andy and Melody now. It's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek told him.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac laughed in disbelief.

"Somewhere else." Derek retorted.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked. I had a clear view of him, and I could see the glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek hissed, turning to face him.

"Come on," Isaac said.

"Just get out." Derek growled.

"Please,"

"Get out!" Derek walked over towards Isaac.

"Come on,"

"Go!" Derek yelled, throwing his glass. It smashed on the pillar behind Isaac. Isaac protected his face from the glass shards. He looked back at Derek with pain in his eyes. Without another protest, Isaac grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Why did you kick him out, and not us?" Andy asked before I could stop him. "Derek, Isaac was here before us. It's not fair that you kick him out and not us." Derek just looked at us, and walked away without another word. I looked back where Isaac had disappeared and couldn't help feel bad. If we hadn't ended up here, he would never have had to leave.

**Well, here is another update. What do you think? If you've got any idea's as to what should happen, please feel free to tell me. I'm always looking forward to your suggestion. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	6. Not the Whole Pack

"Andy." I shook my brother awake. "Andy wake up!"

"What?" Andy asked drowsily. He was still half asleep.

"It's Derek," I explained. "He's making plans to go after the alpha pack."

"They wouldn't let us fight with them. We have to listen in on them," Andy said, climbing out of bed. Slowly, we crept to the door. It didn't make any noise as we opened it just wide enough for us to go through. We sat on the floor in the hall, listening to what they were saying.

"They're one floor above the Argent's in the penthouse." Derek told the others.

"Kill them first. That's that plan." Scott scoffed.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd insisted.

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott complained. "Just once, can't someone come up with a plan that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you Scott?" Peter retorted. "Not that I disagree," he added.

"I do." Cora hissed. "Why do we even need this kid?" she scoffed.

"This kid helped save your life." Derek scoffed. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"We can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott insisted.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora explained.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd added.

"Only this isn't a snake," Peter retorted. "It's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas."

"Deucalion is still the leader." Derek insisted.

"Let's hope so." Peter sighed. "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off on of the heads of the hydra?" he asked.

"Two more grew back in their place." Scott replied.

"We could use as many hands as we could. What about Andy and Melody?" Boyd asked.

"No," Derek shook his head. "I don't want to get them caught up in this. They'll just get hurt."

"Derek, we'll be stronger with them." Derek glared at Boyd and Boyd stopped talking. Andy got up and silently walked back to our room. I followed him and he held his head in his hands. I could hear him breathing heavily. He looked up at me, his blue eyes beaming with anger. He closed his eyes and they went back to normal.

"Why are you angry?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you?" he hissed. "Derek won't let us join them tonight. He thinks we'll get hurt. He underestimates us, just like Ethan and Aiden did. I tried to prove to him that I could fight," he trailed off.

"That's why you went with him to free Boyd and Cora." I said out loud.

"Yes, but I wasn't lying when I said that since they were important to him they were important to me. But I still don't like it that they are all treating us like little kids." he sighed.

"Well, Andy. I'm only eleven and your thirteen. We are little kids." I scoffed.

"Well, we can still prove to them that they're wrong about us." Andy smiled.

"How?" I frowned.

"We go tonight. And we'll prove that we don't need them to take care of us. We're going to fight."

* * *

"You didn't come alone." I heard Deucalion say from where he stood on the escalator.

"Yeah," Scott said. "This is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion scoffed. I walked forward, glancing over at the two betas. Cora and Boyd were behind me.

"You knew I would do this," Scott insisted. "Derek don't. You can't do this without anyone getting hurt. What if someone else dies?"

"Him," I spat. "Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion laughed. "Now how does a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" he scoffed. I looked to my right to see Kali clawing her way down a stone pillar, her toes scraping the stone. Ennis walked up one of the escalators beside Scott. And Ethan and Aiden ran and leaped off one of the floors, landing on the same floor as us, only they were now one huge alpha. I howled, running toward Deucalion. Kali blocked my path and kicked me in the face. Boyd and Cora went after Ennis and Scott and Isaac went after Ethan and Aiden. I grabbed Kali and kneed her in the gut. I pulled back and elbowed her in the face. She howled in pain. I heard Cora scream and I turned toward her. Kali clawed at my stomach, drawing my attention back to her and away from my little sister. Kali threw me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

I listened, and I heard two extra heart beats. _Andy and Melody. They're here. They're going to go after Ethan and Aiden. Maybe they'll distract the others while I go for Deucalion._ I looked around and I saw two small shapes, their blue eyes glowing in the dark. I picked myself up off the ground and went after Kali, pulling her away from Boyd.

Kali kicked at me, but I blocked her foot from hitting me. I heard grunts and cries of pain all around me, but I wouldn't let it distract me again. I needed to focus. Kali kicked me again, and I slid backwards, still on my feet. I heard Melody scream and her and Andy were a blur as they raced past me. I threw Kali a against the same wall she threw me. I watched Melody and Andy. I hadn't noticed until now that Isaac and Scott had managed to separate the twins, Scott fighting one and Isaac and Cora fighting the other. I didn't know which twin was which. Isaac and Cora knocked the twin that they had off his feet, and Isaac was about to rip out his throat.

"No!" Melody screamed, barreling into him. She caught him by surprise. The force she had hit him with knocked him backwards. Melody's voice caught the other twin's attention. I watched Melody get on her knees beside the twin on the ground. The twin had his eyes closed. "Come on," she pleaded. "Don't die!" _I thought they hated the twins_?! Isaac had gotten on his feet and angrily, he walked back over.

"What the hell?!" he snarled, shoving her over.

"Leave her alone, Isaac." Andy spat, jumping in front of his sister protectively. Ennis and Boyd walked over curiously, Kali too. Scott walked over with the other twin, and the twin on the ground had woken up and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Ethan," Aiden, the twin standing next to Scott hissed, looking from Andy, who stood next to him to Melody, who was still on the ground. "You told me that you killed them." he spat. "They look alive and well to me."

"I didn't think they would live," Ethan started.

"You didn't kill your whole pack," Deucalion interrupted. I hadn't noticed that he had walked over. "I noticed them before, in Derek's apartment but I didn't know that they were part of your old pack until now." Ethan got up off the ground,and stood next to Aiden. I frowned, looking at Aiden, Ethan and Andy standing side-by-side. I hadn't noticed the resemblance before.

"Deucalion, I can explain," Ethan started. Deucalion took the end off his cane and swiped it across Ethan's and Aiden's face, cutting a thin line. Blood started to trickle slolwy from their new wounds.

"You told us that you had killed each and every one in your pack. You didn't kill these two," Deucalion hissed. Andy grabbed Melody's hand and held her close to him protectively.

"I tore them apart, and left for them Ethan to finish off. He told me that he had killed them. It's a surprise to me that they are alive." Aiden tattled.

"Ethan, care to explain?" Deucalion hissed.

"They're different, Deucalion. They aren't like the others in our old pack," Ethan sighed.

"I don't care. Ethan, Aiden. I'll you two options. Die, or kill the two pack members that you failed to kill before." he looked at them, waiting for their decision.

"I'll end this, once and for all." Aiden hissed, shoving Ethan to the side to clear his path to Andy and Melody. He extended his claws and hissed, his fangs showing.

"You're really going to kill us?" Melody asked in disbelief.

"If it proves my loyalty," Aiden snarled.

"What about your loyalty to your little brother and sister?" Andy hissed.

"I have no loyalty to you. You mean nothing to me." he spat, taking a step forward.

"Stop," I stepped between Aiden and them. "They are part of my pack now. I won't let you kill them."

"Step aside, Derek." Aiden growled. "Or I'll kill you too."

"No, you won't." I shoved him into Ethan. He clawed at me, but I blocked his blows. "Run," I told Andy.

"No." Andy hissed. "We won't runaway. We're going to stay and fight." his blue eyes glowed, and he extended his claws and snarled. Melody did too. I knew there was no convincing them. Cora slashed at Ennis. Isaac and Boyd attacked Kali and Scott went at Aiden. Ethan looked hesitant to fight Melody and Andy. I left their side, and went straight for Deucalion. Ennis saw me moving towards him and blocked my path. Cora fought side by side with Melody and Andy. Ennis clawed at my, cutting open my chest. I cried in pain, and kneed him in the gut. He tried kicking me but I grabbed his foot and twisted it. I smiled grimly as he writhed in pain.

* * *

I blocked Ethan's claws, landing a slash of my own. He was stronger than me, yes. But I was smaller, and faster than him. Someone hit me from behind, knocking me off my feet. Kali's toenails scratched my cheek, I couldn't get up. She'd pinned me down with her feet. Ethan was throwing Andy around. I watched as he flailed helplessly. Boyd was coughing blood Aiden had Scott and Isaac, holding them by the back of their necks. Kali had Cora, holding her up by her throat. Everything got quiet, and Derek was standing in front of Boyd. We were helpless.

"Kill him." Deucalion ordered. "And the others can go. The little ones too," he looked over at Andy and me.

"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step."

"Don't listen to him!" I cried. Kali pressed her foot harder into my throat. I coughed, but it only made the pain worse.

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali laughed. "Look at him. He's an alpha?" she laughed. "To what? A couple of useless teenagers and kids?"

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion smiled, looking at Scott.

"Let him rise to the occasion then," Kali insisted. What will it be Derek? Pack or family?" she asked. She tightened her grip on Cora's neck. I tried to shut out Cora's cries. Derek looked from Boyd to Cora. I heard something flying and Derek ducked. And arrow exploded in a bright light. _Allison. _I closed my eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. Kali screamed and I was able to wriggle free from her grasp. Cora shoved her towards me and I knocked Kali off her feet.

"You're eyes!" Deucalion hissed. "Cover your eyes!" Allison shot more arrows, aiming at the alphas. I looked up to where Allison was. She lowered her bow after shooting a few more arrows and nodded to Scott.

Derek and Cora helped Boyd get up and Ennis ran at Scott. Andy was fighting back at Ethan, and Isaac went at Aiden again. It seemed like this fight would never last. Ennis shoved Scott backwards, and he slid. When he looked up again, his eyes were a searing red.

I gasped in surprise. But how? Scott is a beta, not an alpha. He shook his head and his eyes changed back to normal. Derek came at Ennis fro behind and showed him forward. Derek clawed at Ennis, but Ennis blocked every one, leaping backwards with every swing that Derek sent his way. Ennis punched Derek in the jaw, sending him falling backwards, and spitting out blood. Derek jumped in the air and punched Ennis. Ennis grabbed Derek's arms, leading him over to the ledge.

I noticed that Scott had been sneaking up on the two alphas. He slashed Ennis's calf, making the alpha cry out in pain. Derek tried to use this as an advantage and attempted to push Ennis over the edge. He shoved him forward, but Ennis dragged him down with him.

"Derek!" I screamed. I ran to where Scott was. There was nothing we could do. i watched Derek fall and land on his back at the bottom. His shirt was ripped and he was covered in blood. He wasn't moving. Andy had come over to me and held me close. _Derek's dead. He's dead and there is nothing we can do._

**Dun dun dun! Surprise! Ethan and Aiden have a little brother and sister! And Derek is dead. Please review and tell me what you thought of this update! It means a lot just knowing that at least one person is reading it, so please do review. **


	7. Not Leaving

"What are we going to do?" Andy held his head in his hands. We were alone. Derek was dead. Ethan and Aiden hated us. Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd were off on some trip with their school, and Cora and Peter hadn't come back to Derek's apartment. It was just Andy and me, alone in our room.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I told myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone in the pack. That way if we lost them it wouldn't matter as much. God," he run his fingers through his hair. "Derek slipped past my radar. It would be easier if I hated him," he sighed. "It would be easier to let him go." He stifled his nose and wipe away tears from his eyes. I had never seen him cry since he turned five, the day he started his training. He didn't cry during training, and he didn't cry when our old pack was killed.

"It's okay to care about them. They're our pack. And besides, of course you miss Derek. He saved your life, multiple times." I sat down next to him. He didn't move. I know he was trying to hide his sobs, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Just go to bed, Melody. I'm too tired to talk." he mumbled, laying down and facing towards the wall so I couldn't see his face. I sighed before walking over to my own bed. I tried to fall asleep, but my wounds were still hurting. They wouldn't heal for a while since they were from an alpha. Just as sleep started to take over, I heard the elevator door open.

"Andy," I asked in a hushed whisper. "Andy, are you awake?"

"No," he muttered.

"Andy," I hissed.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm up. What?"

"Someone's here."

* * *

"This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital!" Jennifer insisted as she led me into my apartment.

"No," I said weakly. "No hospital."

"Derek," Jennifer said, "I can't, I can't hold you anymore. I'm losing you!" I felt her arm slipping away as I collapsed on the floor. She kept calling my name but my eyelids started to grow heavy. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I cough, trying as hard as I could to stay awake. She had put a pillow under my head. I felt her lifting my tattered shirt.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"How bad?" I asked her.

"To be honest the oh my god would be for your unbelievable physic if you weren't bleeding black blood. " she told me. I lifted my head to say something, but I could feel myself growing weaker by the moment.

"Derek oh god, you aren't dying, are you?" she exclaimed. "Derek please don't die, Derek?" she leaned in, listening to my breaths and my heart beat. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date," she mumbled, her head on my chest. I closed my eyes, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was on my bed. I managed to pull myself up so I was sitting on the edge. I saw Jennifer standing by the window.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked when I tried to stand. I sighed and sat back down.

"I have to find the others," I told her. "They think I'm dead."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Jennifer shrugged. "You know how many characters in literature use false deaths to their advantage?" I couldn't help but stifle a short laugh.

"They need to know," I insisted.

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" Jennifer scoffed. You're like one, giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure that you aren't really dead. You don't have any bandages, or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked."

"I usually don't need them," I laughed.

"How do we fix you up?" she asked.

"Time." I replied. "You shouldn't be here," I added.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because you don't know me." I answered. "You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe I have a feeling about you." she smiled.

"It shouldn't be a good one," I scoffed. "Everyone around me," I sighed. "Everyone gets hurt."

"I've been hurt before," she shrugged.

"Not like this," I told her. She came closer to me, silently. I looked up at her face. She leaned in closer, and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

"Come on," Andy said, getting to his feet. "I'll go out first, and you're going to stay behind, alright?"

"Yes." I nodded. I followed him out, our claws ready. We walked through the hallway in the dark, and into the main room. I saw tow figures by the bed. One of them was badly wounded. I put away my claws and ran. "Derek!" I exclaimed.

"You're alive." Andy breathed in relief. We didn't notice until now that there was a girl with him.

"Are these your children?" she frowned.

"No," Andy shook his head. "He isn't our father if that's what you mean." he laughed.

"He's our alpha." I told her.

"Well," she said awkwardly. "I'll be going. I'll leave you with them." without another word, she left.

"Sorry." Andy told him. "I guess we walked in at a bad time." he grinned.

"It doesn't matter." Derek told him. "Where are the others?"

"Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd are on some trip with their school, and we don't know where Cora and Peter are." I told him. I saw cuts on his shoulder started to disappear.

"Derek, you're healing." Andy told him.

"That's good to know." he breathed. He coughed up blood.

"I'll go get him something to drink." Andy said, walking away. I sat down beside Derek, and squeezed his hand. He looked at me without saying a word.

"We aren't going anywhere." I told him. "We'll stay with you until you're better." I smiled.

**So this update is kind of short. But whatever. What do you think? Please review! And if you have any ideas as to what should happen in the next few chapters, please let me know. **


	8. I Need a Teacher

I awoke to the rhythm of thumps on the floorboards. Curiously, I followed the source of the sound and found that it was Andy bouncing a basketball. A basketball hoop had been set up on the far wall and he was trying to get the ball in the hoop. I watched, amused as every time he shot, he missed. _He should have aimed it just slightly to the left. He didn't flick his wrist right._ He didn't notice me pointing out his flaws until the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled to my feet. I picked up the ball and started walking away. I heard him sigh in disappointment. Swiftly, I tossed the ball over my shoulder without glancing back and smiled satisfactory when I heard the _swish_ of the net.

"How did you do that?" Andy gaped.

"I used to play, back when I was in high school." I shrugged, tossing the ball to him. He almost didn't catch it.

"Could you teach me?" he asked hopefully.

"It's been a while," I sighed.

"Please, Derek?" Andy pleaded.

"Why do you want to learn so bad?" I laughed.

"I never had time to do what normal kids my age did, back when I was in my old pack." he explained. "I was bored yesterday, so I walked down to the park. Melody didn't even notice that I had left. These other kids my age were there, and they invited me to play a game of basketball with them. I was fast, so I got around them with ball, but every time I took a shot, I couldn't get it in. They all laughed at me. I was humiliated!"

"You shouldn't care what they think of you, just because you can't score a few baskets. You have what those kids couldn't dream of." I scoffed. "You're a werewolf."

"I know that," he sighed. "But you don't know how it felt. To be completely and utterly humiliated by those kids. Next time I go back to that park, I want to prove to them that I am good at basketball. I just need a teacher."

"Sorry," I shrugged, walking away.

"Stiles said that if I asked, you would teach me!" he called after me. I turned back to face him.

"He said I would teach you how to play basketball?" I retorted.

"No, not exactly." Andy sighed. "He said if I asked, you would teach me things, he wasn't specific on what it was you would teach me, though. Please Derek? Will you please teach me?" he pleaded.

"Where did this basketball hoop even come from?" I frowned.

"Isaac and Boyd helped me set it up." he grinned. "Please Derek? Teach me how to play basketball."

"Fine," I sighed. "Get ready to shoot the ball, but keep it in your hands. I'll fix what ever needs to be fixed." Andy nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're footing is off. You have to bend your knees. Don't hold the ball like that," I took the ball from him. "Hold it like this." I showed him and handed him back the ball. He copied it perfectly. "Now shoot." I ordered. Andy nodded. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shot. I smiled when the ball went exactly where it was supposed to. A wild grin appeared on Andy's face. He ran to get the ball. When he came back, I knocked it out of his hands.

"What was that for?" he frowned.

"That was just the shooting part," I scoffed. "Now you need to learn the offense part. You have to try and score a basket, and I'm going to do everything to stop you." I told him.

"Okay." he grinned. Once again, he ran to get the ball. This time, he approached me cautiously. He bounced the ball really low, tried racing around me, but I slammed into him, sending him flying until he hit the wall. He started coughing and I panicked, my heart racing. _Did I hurt him?_ Slowly, he climbed to his feet.

"I thought we were playing basketball," he muttered, holding his head.

"We are," I told him. "But we're werewolves, so we might as well make it more interesting." I picked up the basketball and bounce passed it to him.

"Okay," Andy shrugged. "But now I'm prepared for whatever you may have planned." he started bouncing it low, just like before. Once again, he ran at me from the exact same side. _What's he doing? Doesn't know that I'm expecting this?_ Only this time, he faked right and made it passed me on my left side. The ball left his hand and the ball circled around the rim of the net before going in.

"I win." he grinned.

"Who said we were finished?" I retorted.

"Alright," he shrugged, getting the ball again. "You sure you can handle the disappointment?" he grinned.

"Coming from the kid who ten minutes ago, was begging me to teach him how to play the sport," I retorted.

"I'm a fast learner." he laughed. He ran towards me, bouncing the ball. He leaped into the air, preparing to make a basket, but I grabbed his heel and dragged him to the ground. I winced as his face smacked the ground hard. He coughed and propped himself up on his elbows, facing me. His face was full of blood and his nose looked like it was broken. Using one of his hands, he pushed it back into place. "Ouch." Was all he had to say. I held my hand out to help him up, and he took it gladly. Before I could even react, he swung his foot into mine, making me lose my balance and pulled me down towards the floor. He tried escaping, but I had a firm grip on his hand and pulled him back down.

I let him go, and we both burst into a fit of laughs. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. We both got to our feet, and without warning, Andy came close and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I stared at him silently. "Thanks," he whispered before letting me go. "For everything."

"So," I said awkwardly. "Ethan and Aiden."

"Derek, if Melody and I had told you that they were our brothers, you wouldn't have let us stay in your pack," he sighed.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked him.

"So you're telling me that If Melody and me had told you that morning we first woke up here, that Ethan and Aiden, the evil alpha twins who locked Boyd and Cora in a bank vault for four months, were our older brothers, you still would have let us into your pack?" he retorted.

"Yes," I insisted.

"Why?" he frowned. "Why do you still want us in your pack after finding out who are brothers are? After all that they have done to you and the others?"

"Because I'm not going to judge you and Melody based on your brothers actions." I told him. "You and Melody are nothing like them."

"Thanks Derek." Andy smiled. I was about to reply when I heard the alarm beside the elevator go off. I ran to the main room. It only rang twice before I shut it off. Silently, I prayed that I was the only one who heard it. Andy had followed me, and Cora was now with us. They both had heard it.

"What does it mean?" Cora asked. I looked where she was looking and saw the alpha pack's symbol painted on the window. I walked over to it.

"Derek?" Andy asked. "What does it mean?"

"It means they're coming," I sighed. "Tonight."

"We have to do something." Andy hissed.

"We will." I told him. "We fight back."

Not even ten minutes after we found the symbol on the window, I heard the door open, and Isaac and Boyd walked out with their backpacks.

"Go back to school." I told them.

"Actually, we can't." Isaac scoffed. "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what?" I retorted. "Brain damage?"

"Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac grinned.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd said.

"You're here to protect me?" I retorted. "Well, I'm in trouble then. How did you even know?"

"Andy texted us." Boyd explained. I looked to where Andy sat on the couch. The thirteen-year-old beta just shrugged.

"And, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac added.

"I thought about the time Gerard had Erica and me locked up, tied up with electrical wires, pushing current through us. I figured out how we could do something like that." he grinned, pulling out a bunch of electrical wires from his bag. "But on a bigger scale." It seemed to attract Andy's attention, because he walked over to listen better. Boyd attached a hose to a water pump and start filling the loft with water. "A pool of electrified water can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human. That's less than the power that it takes to turn on a light bulb."

"That's comforting." I retorted.

"If we disabled the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps foot in here, will get a pretty shocking surprise." Boyd grinned.

"Especially someone who's barefoot," Isaac added.

"Would this work?" Andy asked.

"Hopefully." Boyd shrugged. "If it doesn't kill them, it will at least weaken them."

* * *

"Andy?" I called. I walked out of our room, and saw that the loft had been flooded with water.

"Boyd wait!" I heard Andy cry out. I trudged through the water.

"What's going on?" I asked them. "Why is there water everywhere?"

"No time to explain, " Andy had splashed his way over to me, and led me over to a dry spot where there was no water. "Okay, now." he nodded. Boyd turned on the power and threw an electrical cord into the water.

"I hope this kills them," Isaac hissed.

"Me too." Boyd agreed.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" I scoffed.

"The alpha pack is coming. But we're going to be ready for them." Andy told me. For what seemed like hours, we all sat in silence. The sun had long since set and aside from a few lights, we were almost in complete darkness. Maybe Derek was wrong and the alpha pack isn't coming.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac frowned. I looked where he was pointing. The alarm. Derek took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"What does it mean if its not?" he asked.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power." he replied.

"What about the main," Boyd started but the power suddenly shut off and we really were in complete darkness.

"What's happening?" I whispered. We all stood up in unison, preparing for whatever was coming. Cautiously, Derek stepped into the water. Nothing happened. He walked to the center of the room, and he was perfectly fine.

"Derek?" Isaac asked. "What do we do now?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He looked over at us. His usual blue eyes had changed to a searing red.

"We fight." He replied. One by one, we each stepped into the water and stood by his side.

"You two sure you want to fight?"

"Derek, when will you stop underestimating us?" Andy scoffed, his eyes changing to a bright blue.

"We're ready." I hissed. Just as I said this, the door to the loft slid open and Kali stepped inside.

"Got to be honest Derek," Kali smiled. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself, I'll just go for it. Find you, and kill you. Wherever you stood. And I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And I thought, what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" Ethan and Aiden walked in, holding the woman that Andy and me had found Derek with the other night by the throat. Ethan refused to look at me or Andy, but Aiden's piercing glare was rested on Andy. When Derek saw them with her, his face fell. "You and me Derek," Kali grinned. "Or they tear her apart. What do you say?" she asked. "Think you can beat me one on one?" she asked. Derek nodded for us to stand down. Andy grabbed my arm and led me to the side, never breaking his glance at Aiden. It was like a staring contest between the two.

"I'm going to rip your throat out," Derek snarled. "With my teeth," The two alphas roared and Derek leaped at Kali. Derek clawed at Kali, but she leaped out of the way. I didn't want to watch the two alphas. I buried my face into Andy's shoulder. I tried to block out the splashes, the woman's cried, Derek's and Kali's roars. I heard the woman scream and I couldn't help but look, just to make sure the twins didn't do anything. She was fine. Derek and Kali were still battling it out. I wanted to help. But Derek had to fight Kali alone, or my brothers would kill that woman, whoever she was. I saw Derek fall forward, landing in the water.

"It's okay," Andy whispered to me. "Derek can do this. He's strong enough to do this." I nodded silently, praying that Derek would win. I heard Derek roar in pain, and saw Kali kick him in the face. Once again, the woman screamed. Boyd and Isaac tried to run to help her.

"No!" Derek hissed at him.

"Wait," Isaac told Boyd. I watched Kali kick Derek, sending him backwards. Derek wasn't doing so good. Andy's eyes lit up. I knew he had gotten an idea.

"Aiden!" he called. Both of the twins looked his way. "You and me." he told him.

"Andy, no." I grabbed his arm but he shoved me away. I fell backwards and landed in the water, getting soaked. Boyd lifted me back on my feet and held me back as my brother continued.

"Are you serious?" Aiden laughed.

"Yes." Andy replied. "Unless your afraid of being beaten by a beta. I've already humiliated you in front of Deucalion. You were too weak to kill me. You say you have no loyalty to me, as a brother, and yet," Andy paused. "You didn't kill me. Blame Ethan all you want, but you didn't kill me. You would rather leave it to Ethan, so you wouldn't have to look into my eyes as you killed your own brother." Andy taunted.

"Aiden, he's just toying with you." Ethan hissed.

"Alright then, Little brother," Aiden grinned, his eyes flashing a searing red. "You want a fight? Let's fight."

"Andy, he'll kill you." I insisted.

"Trust me." Andy told me. Aiden came forward, his claws extended.

"What's your brother doing?" Boyd hissed in my ear. He let me go and I stood on one of the few dry spots.

"I don't know." I shook my head. Aiden ran at Andy, but Andy dodged his attack. Andy didn't even try to fight back, he just kept leaping out of the way.

"Quit running and fight back!" Aiden hollered. Aiden and Andy were now on the steps, and Ethan came up from behind him, leaving the trembling woman's side. Ethan dug his claws into Andy's back, lifting him up off the ground. Aiden clawed at him from the front.

"No!" I screamed. Isaac got a text message.

"Now!" he yelled. He ran to the woman who was on the ground. I saw the lights flicker and the power came back on. Boyd didn't have time to get somewhere dry and he cried out in pain as the electricity shocked him. It shocked Kali and Derek too, and they all fell to the ground. Aiden and Ethan let Andy drop to the ground as they looked at their fallen comrade. The power went back out as fast as it had come on. Kali screamed something that I didn't catch, and my older brothers ran to Derek. They grabbed his arms, and Kali grabbed Boyd, who was too weak to fight back. Aiden and Ethan dug their claws into the back of Derek's neck, and forced his claws so they stuck straight up. Kali lifted Boyd and before anyone would stop her, she let Boyd drop onto Derek's claws.

"No!" Isaac screamed. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. Ethan and Aiden let Derek's arms drop, and I heard Boyd cry in pain. Kali grinned. Boyd fell in front of Derek, and Derek looked horrified. It was like he was frozen.

"Giving you till the next full moon Derek," Kali said, walking towards the door. "Make the smart choice. Join the pack. Or next time I'm killing all of you." She walked out, Ethan following her. Aiden stopped in front of Andy, who Isaac had helped sit up. Andy's mouth was spurting out blood and he was bleeding like crazy.

"Till next time, little brother," he sneered. "If there is a next time." he added before following Ethan out. The three of them disappeared. I ran to Andy, and said nothing. I didn't know what to say so I sat there in silence. They only one talking was Derek.

"No," Derek whispered. He held Boyd up.

"It's okay," Boyd breathed.

"No," Derek shook his head. "It's not okay."

"It's okay Derek," Boyd repeated.

"I'm sorry," Derek cried. "I'm sorry."

"Did you know there's a lunar eclipse? I always wondered what it would feel like for one of us. For a werewolf." Boyd breathed. Derek didn't say anything as Boyd closed his eyes. I watched as Boyd fell to the ground, his heart had stopped beating. Derek just sat there, motionless. Cora and Stiles showed up, but it was already too late.

Cora ran to Boyd, holding his head as if he were still alive. Stiles walked over silently and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. Another girl appeared too. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair. She didn't say anything. She just stood there. I heard Cora crying, her head on Boyd's chest. I noticed that Derek's hands were trembling. Andy coughed up blood, and I turned to him. I hugged him tightly, causing him to wince but I didn't care. I reached for his hand, and watched my veins turn black as I took away some of his pain. I had gotten my brother's blood on my hands. I looked at his blood, and a wave of hatred fell over me. _They_ did this to him. _They_ killed Boyd. _They_ killed off my old pack, and I was too afraid to stop them. _But I'm not the scared little girl I was before. I won't let them do the same thing to my new pack. They will pay for this. Older brothers or not, Ethan and Aiden will pay for everything they have done._

**Here's another update! Boyd is dead, Andy is severely wounded, and Melody's hatred for her older brothers is growing stronger. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I let Andy die, making Melody hate the twins even more, or should I let the young beta live? **


	9. Brutal Training

I walked out into the main room and found Stiles and Cora standing there. Andy was sitting on the couch, his face really pale. He wasn't healing like he was supposed to and Derek was no where to be found.

"They were there for two days, it's what we're taught to do when the hunters are looking for us. Hide and heal." Cora said, looking out the window. I could hear the thunder rumbling outside.

"Okay, so is two days standard then?" Stiles asked. "Or are we thinking Derek is on some sort of extended get away?"

"Why do you care?" Cora scoffed.

"Why do I care?" Stiles repeated. "Let's see, because within the past two weeks, my best friend has tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by alphas, you want me to keep going?" he asked. "Cause I can, for like an hour!"

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora scoffed.

"Well since he's the one everyone seems to be after, I think he should do something about it," Stiles retorted.

"I don't know," Cora sighed. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"What was he like?" I asked curiously.

"A lot like Scott, actually," Peter said as he walked down the spiral stairway. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers," he walked over to where the rest of us sat.

"So what happened, what changed him?" Stiles frowned.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men," Peter shrugged. "A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles retorted.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an alpha? He had blue eyes?" Peter asked. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was a genetic thing," Stiles shrugged.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

"Well what changed the color of his eyes?" I asked.

"Well, there's a story to it." Peter said.

"Let's hear it." Cora shrugged.

"Alright, you see, this girl was into instruments." Peter told them. "The cello. That was what she played. She would play along to a metronome, so she wouldn't speed ahead or slow down. Back then, the sport wasn't lacrosse. It was basketball. Derek and his friends would practice where ever they were, as long as they had a ball."

"Derek told me he used to play basketball in high school," Andy coughed.

"Yes, he was good at it too. Anyways, Derek and his friends were playing basketball in the same hallway where the music room was. The rhythm of the ball was interfering with the girl's metronome. She was angry. So she came out of the band room and asked them to play somewhere else,"

"What did Derek do?" I asked curiously.

"Derek started being a smart ass." Peter scoffed. "She got annoyed with him after a while, and just went back to her practicing. He followed her, and asked for her name. She told him that she would tell him if he could play just one instrument in the room."

"What instrument did he play?" I asked.

"He played the triangle." Peter laughed. "Like promised, she told him her name. It was Paige."

"Wait, if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles asked. We had all sat sat on the couches. I had Andy on one side, and Stiles on the other. Peter and Cora were sitting on the other couch. "How old were you? How old are you now?" he frowned.

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you think." Peter replied.

"Okay that was frustratingly vague, how old are you?" he asked Cora.

"Seventeen." Cora replied.

"See?" Stiles scoffed. "That's an answer. That's how you answer people."

"Well, seventeen in how you would measure in years,"

"Okay, I'm just going to drop it." Stiles sighed. "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" he asked.

"Well what do you think?" Peter scoffed. "They're teenagers. One minute they hate each other, the next they're all over each other in any dark corner they can find." he retorted. "They're favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"Okay wait," Stiles scoffed."How do you know all of this?"

"Did you just, follow Derek around all the time?" I laughed.

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend." Peter sighed. "His closest confident. That's how I knew." he told us. "That was also where some packs would come to Derek's mother, my sister Talia for guidance. Ennis, Kali and Deucalion. All with their own packs before they killed them. Ennis was angry. The Argents had killed one of his betas. They shot him with an arrow to the throat, then cut him in half. He wanted to take action. Talia didn't want violence. So he got angry and made a mark in the wall," Peter stood and walked to the window. He drew a spiral with the condensation on the window. "Our mark for vendetta."

"You guys really take that whole revenge thing to a whole new level," Stiles scoffed.

"It's not just revenge," Andy scoffed. He coughed, I could tell he was in pain. I held his hand, taking some of it away from him. He nodded gratefully.

"Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora added.

"They wouldn't even let Ennis see the body." Peter continued. "He tried to tell them that he was all the family that kid had, but they still wouldn't have it."

"I don't get it," Cora frowned. "What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything." Peter scoffed. He started walking back over to us. "It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis's circumstance and saw profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw an opportunity."

"Opportunity?" I frowned. "To do what?"

"To always be with her." Peter answered. "The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it. Thinking about it, all night and all day. He wanted to turn her. I kept telling him not to do it. Everyday the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers," Peter scoffed. "I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea. You all know what an emissary is, right?" Peter asked.

"What is that?" Stiles asked curiously. "Andy, you and Melody mentioned it to me before, when you told me that your pack used to put you under the care of your emissary on the full moons until you turned five, but you never explained to me what it was."

"They keep us connected to humanity," Cora explained. "But they are secret in the pack, sometimes only the alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and me had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister," Peter added ."Morrell."

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles frowned.

"To the alpha pack." Peter nodded .

"Our guidance counselor?" Stiles hissed. "Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff? I shared some really intimidate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked me.

"Actually yeah," Stiles shrugged.

"That's what they do," Peter nodded. "That's what Deaton used to do for Talia. But anyways, back to the story. Paige was at the school, at night."

"But why would he choose Ennis?" I asked.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged. "Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. And doing a favor for Derek would put him on good terms with Talia and back then, everyone wanted to be on good terms with her."

"He doesn't remember that it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself," Peter shrugged.

"What happened next?" Andy asked. "Did Ennis turn her?"

"Almost," Peter muttered. "Derek heard Paige's screams, and Ennis's roar, and he couldn't with stain the guilt. He changed his mind, and went after Ennis. Obviously that didn't work, Derek was a teenage beta, and Ennis was an alpha. He came at Ennis. A fifteen year old boy. Against a giant. But there was no reason for him to fight. She had already been bitten."

"So did she turn?" I asked what we were all thinking.

"She should have," Peter replied. "Most of the time the bite takes." he sighed. "Most of the time." he repeated.

"When you offered it to me," Stiles said slowly. "You said if it doesn't kill you."

"If," he nodded. "Derek took her away from the school. To this root cellar in the woods. He sat on the root of this tree, and held her there. I had followed them, and Derek saw me. He asked me what was happening to her. He knew the answer though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. She fought. She struggled desperately to survive. He tried taking away her pain. But it didn't do much. Paige knew she was going to die. She asked him to end her suffering." Peter told us.

"So he killed her." Stiles said out loud.

"He made her suffering go away." Peter nodded. "She died in his arms. I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew it would be found. Another in long line of Beacon Hills's animal attacks."

"What about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well. A bit of your soul. Darkening it. Dimming the once bright, golden yellow, to a cold, steel blue. Like mine," he showed us his blue eyes.

"I didn't know that was why a werewolf's eyes were blue," I muttered.

"Melody, aren't yours and Andy's eyes blue?" Cora asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How? If that's how Derek's eyes changed, how did yours?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I would have to explain how our pack worked to tell you." I sighed.

"We're listening." Stiles smiled.

"Andy and me weren't the only ones who were raised in the pack," I started. "In fact, aside from our alpha, everyone had been raised there. Our pack was huge. I don't know how Ethan and Aiden managed to take them all down. We were a brutal pack, but we still had laws. Our biggest law, was the law about joining the pack. You couldn't just join at any age, you had to be under the age of one. You couldn't have reached your first birthday, otherwise we wouldn't take you. "

"Why not?" Cora frowned. "Why would that matter?"

"Our alpha wanted us to have little to no memory of our parents. He thought that if we remembered them, we would be soft. He didn't want anyone being soft on him. After we were given to the pack, we weren't allowed to see or even meet our parents. They weren't supposed to matter to us anymore. The pack was our new family. Our parents, what little our alpha told us about them, had given us all to the pack when we were four months old. All of us. Ethan and Aiden first. Then Andy. And finally, me. You see, the day you were born didn't matter to the pack. We didn't care. Our '_birthday'_ was the day we joined the pack. I don't even know what my real birthday is," I scoffed.

"Well, what was your birthday in your pack then?" Stiles asked.

"March twenty-first." I replied. "That was when my parents gave me to our alpha. Andy's was June twentieth. When you turn five years old, you start your training. At the age of ten, your training is complete."

"That's it?" Stiles frowned."Only five years of training?"

"It was a horrible five years. They always pushed us to fight. All day everyday we would have brutal training sessions. Each day with someone new. We would spar from sunrise to sunset with barely any breaks. The one day we wouldn't train, was the day of the full moon. The pack would spend the day and the night all together. We didn't go into town very often. Only the alpha and a few of the betas. We had cabins, and that was where we lived. At ten, we were expected to already know everything we needed. Because we would have to pass the test to continue."

"What was the test?" Cora asked.

"Our alpha would take you into the town, and he would choose a target. The test was the get them alone, and then take their life." I sighed.

"Ten years old and you had to kill someone?" Stiles's eyes widened.

"Yes." Andy nodded. It had been a while since he had spoken up. "I almost didn't pass."

"What happens if you don't pass?" Cora asked.

"The alpha will choose someone in the pack, anyone of his choice. And whoever failed would have to fight. Only one would win. The other would be dead." I explained.

"Andy, you're thirteen. That means that you would have already had to kill someone." Stiles shuddered.

"But you said that you almost didn't pass. What does that mean?" Cora asked.

"It means that I didn't kill an innocent human. I refused. For my opponent, our alpha chose the closest thing I had to a friend. Another omega named Tyler. He was only a few months older than me. I didn't want to fight, but Tyler wasn't going to go soft on me. He wasn't kind like I was. He didn't care about the feelings of others. I was like an abomination in our care, because I cared. But I couldn't lose. Who would look after Melody? I was all she had. Ethan and Aiden didn't care, and everyone else didn't have a caring bone in their body." Andy breathed.

"So you killed him." Cora scoffed.

"I had to!" Andy insisted. "You don't know what it was like. To go through that everyday for thirteen years and then joining a pack like this. I have to keep pinching myself just to make sure this isn't just some dream that I made up in my head to make the pain less excruciating. Derek goes easy on all of you. My pack was horrible."

"What about you, Melody. Did you almost fail the test too?" Cora asked me.

"No," I looked away. I couldn't look into their eyes. "I killed an innocent person because I was scared." I closed my eyes, and whimpered. I could still hear the man's screams as I tore him apart while my alpha watched in satisfaction. I started rocking back and forth, I felt as if I would collapse. I wanted to memory to stop, but it kept going. His blood on my hands. His lifeless body sprawled out in front of me when his heart stopped beating. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I expected to see Andy, but Andy hadn't moved from where he sat. He had passed out, his chest rising with every weak breath that he took. I breathed in Stiles's familiar scent.

"It's okay." Stiles whispered quietly. "It's understandable, as awful as it is. Your alpha forced you to kill. It isn't your fault." I nodded, but it didn't make the sick feeling in my stomach go away. I had tried to forget about the man, but he always seemed to appear. Reminding me of what I did to him.

"Derek would never force you do anything like that." Cora added. I nodded,and for once, I felt safe. Like I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder every time another member of my pack walked past me. I liked this new pack, and I would do anything to keep them safe.

**Here is another update! Review and tell me what you think! Andy is still injured, and you find out a little more about Melody's old pack. I'll update the next chapter soon. I asked you on the previous chapter what should happen to Andy. Should he live or should he die? **


	10. I Should be With Him

"Where are you going?" I asked Cora as she opened the door to the loft.

"None of your business," she retorted.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully. "Andy's still not getting better, and it just gets so boring here when you're all alone." I sighed.

"Fine." Cora scoffed. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The high school." she replied. I followed silently. I had never seen Stiles's and Scott's school before. She walked though the hallways, past the crowd of teenagers without even hesitating. She exactly where she was going. I ignored the weird looks that I got from the kids who were twice my size. I followed Cora down a flight of stairs and into a room with lockers.

"Where are we?" I frowned.

"The guys locker room." Cora scoffed.

"Why," I started but Cora int interrupted me.

"Be quiet, and stay hidden. No matter what." Cora hissed. She walked over to a door that said_ Coach's Office._ And drew a spiral on the translucent window. Our symbol for vendetta. Cora pulled me around one of the lockers. She pressed her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Derek?" I heard a boy call. I knew who this was. It could only be him.

"Aiden stop, please." I heard a girl say. I recognized her too. The girl with strawberry-blonde hair who had been at Derek's loft the other night. I'd learned that her name was Lydia.

"I'm right here Derek," Aiden hissed.

"I'll scream," Lydia threatened.

"You want to fight Derek?" Aiden scoffed.

"Come and get me," before he finished that last word Cora raced out, slamming him into one of the lockers. She clawed at his chest, and I could smell the freshly drawn blood. I heard Aiden roar in anger. I watched as Cora was thrown past my hiding spot, sliding and hitting her head on the sink. Aiden didn't notice me as he stomped past. Slowly, I walked to the next set of lockers so I could see what was happening. Aiden grabbed one of the large weights, carrying it over to where Cora lay on the ground.

"Aiden stop!" Lydia cried. "Stop!" I stepped out to stop him, but Cora tried to get up and Aiden hit her in the head with the weight, making her topple over. She landed at Lydia's feet. I stepped out so he could see me, my claws extended preparing to fight but someone grabbed my arms. I swung around to claw at them, but realized that it was Stiles. He shook his head slowly. I heard two other people come in, restraining Aiden's arms so he didn't beating Cora. It was Scott and Ethan.

"Hey!" Ethan spat. "You can't do this!"

"She came at me!" Aiden protested.

"It doesn't matter," Ethan insisted. "Kali gave Derek to the next full moon. You can't touch him, or her." Aiden stood there, his eyes switching from me to Cora to Ethan. He turned to me, a grin on his face.

"Tell Andy I said hi," he smiled. "That is, if he hasn't died yet. It felt good to stab my claws into him again. His pitiful cries brought me joy." Every nerve in my brain was screaming at me to go at him, but I knew that I would lose. Aiden was an alpha and I was just a beta. Not to mention I was practically a child. I dug my claws into my palms, trying to control my anger. Seeing as he had succeeded in making me angry, Aiden smiled grimly before walking away without another word. Ethan sighed before following him. Stiles let my arms go and bent down beside Cora.

"Do you think she's pretty hurt?" he asked. Cora didn't say anything as she pulled herself up and went to the sink. She turned the tap on, and started cleaning up the blood dripping down her head from where Aiden had hit her.

"You okay?" Scott asked her.

"She doesn't look okay," Lydia retorted.

"I'll heal," Cora scoffed. She started stumbling backwards and Stiles went forward to help her. "I said I'm fine," she insisted.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles retorted.

"What were you thinking, going after him?" "I did it for Boyd." she hissed. "None of you were doing anything."

"I'm trying," Scott told her.

"And you're failing," Cora growled."You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers. Running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is just find the bodies," she spat. Without another word she turned and walked out. I debated on whether I should follow her. I sighed, and started walking out. I wouldn't follow her, I would just go back to the loft and be with Andy.

"She's definitely a Hale," I heard Stiles mutter. "I'll make sure she gets home," he added. He caught up with me. "Are you going with Cora?" he asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I feel like I shouldn't leave Andy's side, but I can't stand just sitting around. All he does is sleep, and it keeps getting worse."

"Scott's mom knows about what you all are and she works at the hospital. If he keeps getting worse, maybe you should just talk to her." Stiles suggested.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Melissa McCall." he replied. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine." I shook my head. "You go catch up to Cora. Andy's my problem, not yours."

"Melody, you shouldn't have to take care of your brother by yourself. Are you sure you don't want me go with you?" Stiles stopped to face me.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "You go find Cora." I told him.

"You have my number, right?" he asked. I nodded. I had made sure that I had everyone's numbers in case I needed them. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Boyd.

"Okay. If something happens, or you just don't want to be alone, you can call or text and I'll come alright?"

"Okay." I nodded. Stiles sighed before turning away and going to the way that Cora had gone. I walked back to the loft, slowly. I was walking past the park where a group of boys were playing basketball when I heard him._ Andy._ I heard him scream. I ran as fast as I could, making it to the loft in minutes. When I got to our room, I saw Aiden standing over Andy's bed.

"Stay away from him," I hissed.

"I just dropped in to say hi," Aiden scoffed. "I knew you wouldn't pass on my message."

"Stay away from him." I repeated. "Ethan already told you at the school. Kali gave Derek to the next full moon. You can't touch us."

"That's right," Aiden chuckled. "You and Andy are in Derek's pack now." he laughed.

"It's a hell of a lot better than our old one." I spat. "Derek doesn't make us kill innocent people."

"Derek's pack is making you and Andy soft. The Melody I knew didn't care if anyone other than Andy was hurt. She was ruthless."

"That was because I was forced to be! I can be myself in this pack." I mumbled.

"Your weak, pathetic self." Aiden retorted. "Do you honestly think that Derek wants to have two obnoxious little brats in his pack? I would be doing him a favor, if I just killed Andy right now," Aiden grabbed Andy's hand and bent around in an awkward position. Andy cried out, his claws extended. He was too weak to fight back.

"Leave him alone." I spat. I stepped forward, snarling and barring my teeth. Aiden didn't flinch. He released Andy's arm and stepped toward me.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him." he laughed. "Not yet anyways. If he dies, then the fun ends. I want him to suffer." he smiled before walking away. I bent down next to Andy's bed and grabbed his hand. He winced in pain but I ignored it. My veins turned black as I took away his pain. It started hurting so, I released it.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed here with you. I should never have left." Andy coughed and coughed again. He turned and hung his head over the bed. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard him puke. Black blood and little white balls were on the floor beside me. I gasped. Mistletoe. Shaking, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"911, what's your emergency?" a voice on the other end said.

"I need to speak to Melissa McCall." I told her.

"I'm sorry, but if there is no emergency."

"There is an emergency." I insisted. "But I'll only talk to Melissa McCall." I heard the woman on the other end sigh. I heard the line crackle and a new voice came on.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Melissa McCall?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Stiles told me that you knew about what we were," I started.

"You're like Scott, aren't you?" she asked in a hushed voice. "A werewolf."

"Yes." I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Alright, so explain to me what happened."

"The other night, my brother got injured in a fight with these other werewolves. He was supposed to heal, but it's only gotten worse and now he's puking black blood and mistletoe." I babbled. "I don't know what to do,"

"I'm going to send an ambulance to pick him up, alright? I'll be able to examine him while he's here." she told me.

"Melissa, you have to come with the ambulance." I told her.

"I don't think,"

"You have to." I insisted. "Because I'm not going to let them near him if you aren't here. Stiles trusts you, so I do too but I'll only trust you. I heard what happened to Isaac before, with the alpha's, I can't have that happen to my brother. Please,"

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll be there. Where are you?"

"Derek's loft." I answered.

"Alright. I'll be there with an ambulance. Your brother, can he control the shift?" she asked anxiously. "I don't want him turning while we try to get him in the ambulance."

"He can control it." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Don't worry." I hung up the phone and grasped Andy's hand again.

"Hang in there, Andy." I whispered. I waited with him in silence when I heard the door open. "I'll be right back," I told him, racing to see who it was. I saw a woman there, she was with two men.

"Are you the one who called?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "You're Scott's mom?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I couldn't hear you through your sobs on the phone. What really happened to him? It will be a heck of a lot easier to come up another story for them."

"The other night, we were here. Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Andy and me. Stiles, Lydia and Cora didn't show up until it was too late. Kali, Ethan and Aiden, all alphas from the alpha pack came. They had a hostage, said they would kill her if Derek didn't fight Kali alone. My brother, Andy, he, he tried to get Aiden's attention. Take it away from what was happening so Isaac and Boyd could get the hostage. He provoked Aiden, taunted him until he came at him. He was good at running away from him at first, but Ethan came up behind him and," I paused taking a deep breath. "He lifted him off the ground with his claws, and Aiden attacked him from the front. He was bleeding a lot. It was supposed to heal, but it didn't. It got worse. He's throwing up black blood and mistletoe. A plant that is toxic to our kind." I added.

"How did he get mistletoe in his system?" Melissa frowned.

"I don't know." I shook my head. I heard Andy groan and saw that the paramedics had managed to get him on a stretcher and were wheeling him away.

"Is Derek here?" Melissa asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "Derek's been gone for a while. Since Boyd was killed."

"Do you want me to call him?" she asked,

"No." I said quickly. "Andy is my brother. Derek has enough to deal with. You know, with all the sacrifices going on. I don't want him to worry about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded. Melissa sighed.

"Okay, come on. You can ride with us to the hospital." I followed her out, shutting the door behind me. I held Andy's hand the whole drive to the hospital. Melissa stopped to talk to someone at the front desk. I was lead to an empty room where the paramedics lifted Andy onto one of the hospital beds. They left us alone in silence. Andy's eyes fluttered before opening.

"Where are we?" he breathed.

"We're at the hospital." I said softly. "You're going to be okay." Andy laughed. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

"That was very cliche, Melody." he laughed softly. "In all the movies where someone is in the hospital about to die, someone close to them always tells them that they are going to be okay."

"It's called being positive." I retorted. "Maybe you would get better if you weren't so negative."

"But then we wouldn't be the perfect duo." he laughed. _If he's laughing, then he must be getting better. He could barely speak before._ "Opposites attract." I heard the door open, and another stretched was wheeled in. A different pair of paramedics lifted a girl onto the bed next to Andy's. As soon as they moved out of the way, I recognized the girl.

"Cora!" I exclaimed getting up to stand next to her. Stiles entered after the paramedics left.

"Melody." Stiles said quietly, glancing quickly at Andy. "I thought I told you to call me if anything happened."

"I was going to, I swear." I told him. He sighed and looked over at Andy again.

"Welcome to the party." Andy muttered.

"He looks better." Stiles commented.

"For now. But for how long? Stiles, he threw up mistletoe." I sighed. "What happened to Cora?"

"We were in my room with my dad, trying to explain everything to him. The truth. When Cora stood up to show him what she was, she collapsed." he explained.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"So far, just you and me." Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go look for my dad," he said, leaving me, Andy and Cora alone. I sighed and walked out of the room. I saw Stiles walking after his dad. I couldn't help but listen in.

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles asked him.

"Nothing." his dad scoffed.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash." Stiles insisted.

"I don't know what I saw," his dad retorted.

"You saw something that you can't explain," Stiles prompted.

"Stiles, I've seen a lot of things that I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make them supernatural, and that doesn't make them real." he hissed. "They just found another body. That is real. And that's the lead I'm following," he turned away from Stiles.

"Dad, another teacher is going to die if you don't start listening to me."

"I am listening. I have been listening!" he snapped angrily, spinning around.

"You just don't believe." Stiles said quietly. His dad opened his mouth to say something, he turned and started walking away. "Mom would have believed me." Stiles added. Without saying another word, Stiles turned and started walking back. He saw me watching him. I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"We?" he frowned. "I thought you were staying with Andy."

"Melissa will watch him. I told her not to let the twins see him, no matter what they try and tell her. If I can help, I will."

"There's a recital at my school. All the teachers are going to be there. If another teacher is going to be taken, it's there." he told me.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me," I told him. He nodded and I walked back into the room. "Andy, I'm going with Stiles. I want to help them try and find whoever is killing people. I want to be useful to the pack,"

"I understand," he said softly. "I don't want you fussing over me anyways." he scoffed. "Cora is here to keep me company. Just go."

"I'll be back." I promised, kissing his forehead gently. Stiles was exactly where he had been when I left. "Let's go." I told him. I followed him out to his blue jeep and I got in the front seat. _I know Andy said that it was alright, but I still feel guilty about leaving him._ I stared out the window in silence. I didn't even realize that we had pulled into the school parking lot until Stiles called my name.

"Melody, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes." I insisted, climbing out of his jeep. Why does everyone always underestimate me? Stiles led me to the front entrance where we were greeted by one of Stiles's teachers.

"Hello Stiles," she smiled warmly. "I didn't know that you had a little sister,"

"She's not my sister." Stiles told her. "She's my cousin." he added.

"My apologies." she told him. Enjoy the recital." Stiles nodded and we entered the school.

"Cousin?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled. We walked into the auditorium that was already packed with people. I spotted Ethan immediately. I knew it was him. Aiden wouldn't be looking at that boy the way Ethan would. I spotted Aiden too. He was glaring at Ethan. Stiles and me found two spots as far away from where the twins sat. The band started playing a song, but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was Andy. _I hope he's alright. I shouldn't have left him alone._

* * *

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Derek," Melissa McCall led me off to the side.

"Cora isn't the only one here. Derek, Andy is here too."

"Andy?" I frowned. _He should have healed by now._

"His sister called in." she explained. "This will probably mean more to you than it does to me, but his sister said that he was throwing up black blood and mistletoe."

"Where is he? Where is Cora?" I asked.

"They're both in the same room by themselves. I made sure there weren't any other patients. This way," I followed her into a room where the two betas lay. She left me alone with them. I walked over to my sister and sat down. My head in my hands.

"Derek?" she asked weakly.

"Hey," I smiled. "Hey, I'm here."

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told her. "I think the same thing it happening to Andy. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." She didn't reply, she just nodded slowly. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. I listened for her heartbeat, it was steady. I looked over at Andy's bed, and listened to his heartbeat. It was getting slower by the minute.

* * *

I heard a buzzing sound, and saw Lydia check her phone. She looked over at Aiden. Her phone buzzed again. She muttered something I didn't catch and walked out. I heard the door open, and Allison walked in with Isaac and another man. It took me a few moments to realize who it was. I clenched my fists in anger. It was him. He had been the one shot shot me and Andy and left us in the woods to die.

"Scott is here," Stiles said, getting to his feet. I nodded and walked with him over to Scott. They started whispering about something, but I focused on what Aiden and Ethan were saying.

"Hey, what up?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Aiden scoffed. "I just think I lost my phone." _But if it wasn't Aiden who texted Lydia, then who was it?_

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles frowned.

"She got a text and left." I replied.

"I've got a bad feeling," Scott muttered. "Let's go look for her." The three of us left the auditorium and once we were in the hall, Scott used his eyes to looked around.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"She's not answering texts," Stiles reported, fumbling to put his phone back in his pocket. I felt a distant noise, and it got louder until it pierced my ears. I pressed my hands against my ears, trying to drown out the noise. I fell to my knees in pain. I wasn't the only one either. Scott was affected by it too, but Stiles wasn't. When the noise died away, I stood, my knees wobbling.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Lydia." Scott said, racing down the hall. I ran after him, with Stiles struggling to keep up. Scott and me entered the classroom.

"Drop it!" Stiles's dad hissed, aiming a gun at a woman who held a knife at Lydia's throat. She threw the knife, hitting Stiles's dad square in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, dropping his gun. Scott roared, extending his claws. I released my own. I wouldn't go after her unless Scott told me to. The woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing her face. It as the woman from the other night. The one who had been held hostage by the evil alpha twins. I smiled. _I'm crazy for smiling at a time like this._ I scowled to myself, but I couldn't help it. I had stopped referring to them as my brothers because they weren't. If they were, they wouldn't have tried to kill me. I only had one brother and he was sick. Just thinking of Andy made my stomach churn. _I should be with him._

Scott's roar snapped my attention back to what was happening. He raced forward, clawing at her. She ducked, escaping her attack. She slammed her palm against his chest, sending him flying backwards. Scott slammed his head against the wall, and smacked his face on the floor when he landed. I heard him coughing up scarlet. _My turn._ I ran at her, clawing at her. She spun around me, elbowing me hard in the back of head. I landed on the floor, too weak to get up.

Stiles had just arrived. He saw me and Scott on the ground, Lydia tied up and his father writhing in pain. Before he could do anything, she pushed a desk, pinning the door shut. I tried to get up and help him move it because he wouldn't be able to do it right away on his own, but I was too weak. I was helpless. All I could do was watch. Stiles's dad had gotten to his knees, and picked his gun up from where he had dropped it.

"There was a girl," he panted, aiming the barrel of the gun at her. "Years ago. We found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers." she scoffed. "With knowledge and strategy." She took a couple steps towards him, and he shot her in the leg. She cried out, but then continued, like it had healed. "Healers." she smirked. She lifted him off the ground by the knife sticking in his shoulder. I tried to shut out his cries. She dragged him to the back of the classroom. "Warriors," she continued. She grabbed his badge, crumbling it in her hands and tossed it aside. "Guardians. And virgins." She leaned in closer to him, and kissed him.

Stiles had managed to move the desk slightly to the left, and squeezed into the room. I struggled to get to my feet, ignoring the pain that followed. I heard a window shatter. Stiles ran over to it.

"Dad?" he called. I didn't have to go over to him to know that his dad had been taken.

* * *

"Derek," Melissa McCall said from the doorway. Peter had arrived about an hour ago. I walked over to where she stood with a clip board.

"Will they get better?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't tell you because I don't even know what's wrong with them," she sighed. "Look, someone has to finish filling out Andy's papers." she said.

"You want me to finish them out?" I frowned.

"Well, they've been staying at your place, so I just figured that you were the one responsible for them. His sister filled out what she could, but there are things that she didn't fill out." I looked at the form, and every line had something written on it.

"Like what?" I scoffed. "Everything is filled out."

"Everything except his last name." she shrugged. "Do you know what it is?"

"They don't have one," I told her, recalling what Andy had told me.

"Well I need a name for the sheets. There's got to be at least four Andy's checked in." she mumbled. "He's with you, Cora and Peter," she trailed off.

"Go ahead." I told her. "You can put Hale as his last name."

"Thanks," she nodded, leaving the room. I heard Andy stir. I walked over to his bedside. He had opened his eyes.

"Melody," he muttered.

"She's with Stiles and Scott." I told him.

"Leave her alone," he whimpered.

"Andy, Melody is fine." I insisted.

"Why are you doing this?" he cried. "Please stop. Stop killing them. Stop." he trailed off. "Aiden, please." It took me a few moments to realize that he wasn't talking to me, but to Ethan and Aiden in a memory. The day that the alpha twins had killed their own pack.

"Andy, you're safe. You're both safe," I reassured him.

"Stop it. Please stop. Why are you doing this to us? Why did you kill them all? We're family, please stop. It hurts," he sobbed. I grabbed his hand, taking away a little bit of his pain. He shifted his head to look at me. "Derek?" he frowned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." I told him.

"And Melody?"

"She's with Scott and Stiles."

"Okay," he nodded weakly. "As long as she's safe," he trailed off. His eyes fluttered shut and slowly, he drifted to sleep. With each breath he took, his heart beat got weaker.

**Well, here's another update. Review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Plan B

I heard the loft door open, and saw Melody, Stiles and Scott come racing in.

"Derek!" Scott exclaimed.

"We know who the darach is." Stiles said quickly. "It's Jennifer, our English teacher? She tried to kill Lydia." he told him. "And she took my dad."

"I hear someone coming. You three, go over there." I told them. Silently, they obeyed. The door opened once again.

"Derek?" Jennifer called. "Derek where are you?"

"Right here." I told her, walking towards her.

"Oh thank god," she breathed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her.

"Something happened, at the recital. At the school." she told me. "I need to tell you before you hear it. Before you hear anything of it from them."

"From who?" I asked, but I already knew.

"Scott, Stiles, that little girl." she answered. "They're gonna tel you things, Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay?" she pleaded. The desperation in her eyes, it made me want to believe her. _Maybe they don't know what they saw._

"What is it?" I prompted.

"Promise me that you'll believe me," she insisted.

"I promise," I nodded. She leaned in closer and kissed me. She pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"They're already here, aren't they?" she hissed. Scott, Stiles and Melody moved so she could see them. I looked at their faces. Scott's face showed determination. Stiles's showed hatred and sadness, but Melody's was blank. She just stared. "So, they told you it was me. That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected.

"Oh, that's right." she retorted. "Committing human sacrifices while cutting their throats. Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch break that way I could get back to teacher high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked. Hie eyes had started to water.

"How should I now?" she turned to face me. "Derek," she started. I looked from her to them. Her heart beat was steady. Either she was was telling the truth, or she was a good liar. "Tell me you don't believe this," Once again, I looked from her to them.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott hissed.

"Lydia Martin?" she scoffed. "I don't know anything about that!"

"Then what do you know?" I asked.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story," she hissed, turning around to them. "And one they can't prove by the way." she added.

"What if we can?" Scott said, revealing a jar that he had in his hands.

"What is that?" Jennifer frowned.

"My boss told me its a poison and a cure," Scott took a couple paces forward. "Which means you can use it. And it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe." Jennifer scoffed. Scott threw the contents of the jar at her, the powder forcing her to turn. She turned into the darach right in front of me. When the mistletoe cleared, she was back to normal. She tried to run but I grabbed by her the throat. _They were right. And I almost didn't believe them._ "Derek, wait wait," she cried. "You need me."

"What are you?" I snarled.

"The only person who can save your sister," she coughed. "Andy too. Call Peter, call him!" With my other hand, I reached for my cellphone and dialed his phone.

"Derek," Peter answered. "It's not good. They are both going in and out of consciousness. They are vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance," Peter told me.

"Mistletoe." I interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Peter scoffed. I didn't answer him, I just hung up the phone. I squeezed her neck tighter.

"Derek," Scott hissed. "Derek what are you doing?" he asked.

"Their lives, it's in my hands," Jennifer insisted. I lifted her off the ground.

"Stop," Stiles pleaded "Derek stop,"

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." she told him.

"Derek," Scott growled. "Derek!" I dropped her, letting her fall to the ground. She laughed as she lifted her head.

"That's right," she smirked. "You need me. All of you." I looked at the others. Just looking at the eleven year old beta told me that she was fighting not to come and rip her throat out. Tears fought their way from her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Let's go." I grabbed her arm, leading her out of the loft. Melody, Scott and Stiles followed.

* * *

We all piled into Stiles's jeep. Stiles, Scott and me in the back, Jennifer in the front passenger seat and Derek was driving. I was breathing deeply, trying to control my temper. All I wanted to do was rip her throat out. _She's doing this. She's making Andy suffer._ I had to keep reminding myself that if I did kill her, Cora and Andy would die. And Stiles's dad would never be found. Stiles was breathing deeply too. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked at me, and forced a tiny smile. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else. Anything.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to," Jennifer said. I buried my face into Stile's shirt, trying to block out her voice. Stiles wrapped his arm around me. Like Andy would have done if he was here. _Andy._ My breathing grew heavier, my anger flaring. "I want to." Jennifer continued. "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister and that boy to die." she told Derek.

"If you didn't want them to die, then why did you poison them in the first place?" I seethed in anger without meaning to.

"It was necessary." She scoffed. "I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek told her.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." she insisted.

"Stop. Talking." he hissed. "Not just for my sake." I felt her eyes looking at me, but I didn't turn. I kept my face hidden. If I did look at her, I knew that Stiles and Scott wouldn't be able to stop me from killing her.

"Something feels wrong about this." Stiles whispered to Scott and me. "We proved it to Derek, but she still had this look, like it didn't matter. You know,like it was all still going according to plan. You guys saw it, didn't you?" Scott and me didn't say anything. Derek pulled the jeep up in front of the hospital. When I got out of the jeep, the wind was so powerful, it almost blew me to the side. Stiles grabbed my hand. "It's alright." he said softly. Rain was thundering down, and I could hear lightening cracking in the sky. I didn't say anything. I just nodded. With his other hand, Stiles reached into his jeep and pulled out a wooden bat.

"What's that for?" I frowned.

"Safety precautions." he shrugged. We followed Derek inside. He clenched Jennifer's arm tightly. Scott saw the bat in his hands.

"What's that?" he scoffed.

"Well, you've got claws so I've got a bat," he retorted.

"Scott!" I heard someone call. "Scott!" We all turned to see Scott's mom. "What are you doing here? The hospital is evacuating."

"We're here for Cora and Andy," Scott told her.

"All of you?" she frowned. "Why does Stiles's have my bat?" she added.

"Mom, just trust me on this." Scott insisted. "You need to get out of here. Right now."

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One in ten minutes, the other in twenty. Cora and Andy need to be on one of those." she told us. "They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it," Scott nodded.

"Okay," she sighed as we continued. We piled into the elevator. Derek still holding Jennifer's arm, Scott in one corner of the elevator, and me and Stiles in the other.

"You don't need to keep me on a leash, Derek." Jennifer scoffed. "I'm going to help." Derek ignored her, staring ahead at the elevator wall. The bell sounded and the doors opened. Derek and Jennifer went first, then me and Stiles and Scott was last. The lights on the floor started to flicker. Derek stopped in front of a room, and both beds were empty. Pools of black blood and mistletoe were on the floor.

"Derek," Scott said. There was a trail of black droplets. Slowly, we followed them. It led to a pair of closed doors, and we heard growling coming from it. Andy. My heart raced. Before they could stop me, I burst through the doors. something hit my feet, sweeping me to the ground. It was Peter.

"We got a problem," he told us. "Big problem." Another roar. I looked where he was looking and saw the monster form of Ethan and Aiden. I snarled, barring my teeth. Andy was in the same room as Ethan and Aiden. And he was weak. I couldn't let them hurt him.

Derek and Scott shifted. Derek ran, trying to tackle them but the huge alpha monster elbowed him in the back. Without hesitating, I ran, and leaped off of Derek's back, flipping over their shoulder. I stabbed them in the back with my claws. They tried to swing around and claw at me, but Derek was ready and punched them, knocking them into the wall. They grabbed Derek by his leg and slammed his back against the nearest wall, but now Scott had joined the fight. He landed on his feet and crouched down, blocking their swing. I slashed their calf, but it didn't seem to affect them.

I heard a whimper, and I looked at the floor a few meters away from me. Andy was on the floor, Cora right beside him. Ethan and Aiden saw my distraction as an advantage and grabbed my throat, pinning me to wall. I saw Stiles and Peter race behind them. Peter picked up Cora and Stiles swung Andy over his shoulders, carrying the two of them away.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" Scott coughed.

"All we want is _her_." They growled. I wasn't sure whether they meant me, or Jennifer. I heard the elevator door open, and Jennifer had gotten inside. Ethan and Aiden let me fall, trying to run after her but she had already disappeared. Scott helped me to my feet, and we ran after where Peter and Stiles had disappeared to, Derek right on our heels. Stiles looked like he was about to collapse, so Derek took my brother from him.

"Stiles!" he called. Stiles started walking back the way we came, and stood on the side of the door, bat ready in hand. When Ethan and Aiden walked in, he swung the bat at the back of their head, smashing it pieces. They growled at him, and slowly, he made his back over to us, dropping the remains. Scott leaped, breaking one of the lights. It swung, hitting them in the face. Using the distraction, we ran. We carried them into a room, and placed them on a table. Scott and Derek closed the door behind us. I stood over Andy. He looked so weak. I pushed his golden hair out of his face.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles's asked.

"Close." Derek answered.

"What about Mrs. Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What do you mean, like she's gone? Scott are you kidding me?"

"Be quiet." Derek growled.

"Me be quiet?" Stiles hissed. "You're telling me to be quiet when your psychotic and mass murdering girlfriend, the second one that you've dated by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles," Scott said. "They're still out there."

"And they want her, right?" Stiles nodded. "Which means now that we don't have her either. So my dad, Andy, Cora, they're all dead."

"Not yet." Scott insisted. He walked over to Peter. "Are they really dying?"

"They're definitely not getting any better." he retorted

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help them." Scott prompted. The door swung open.

"You can't." It was Jennifer. "Only I can. I can save them, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." I couldn't control it. I started walking towards her.

"They aren't the only ones who want you dead," I seethed.

"Melody, no!" Stiles cried. I clawed at her, but she grabbed my arm. I swung at her with the other arm, and she grabbed that too. I lifted my knee, slamming her in the stomach. She cried out in pain. I ripped my arms free, and stabbed them where I had just kneed her. I was about to cut her throat, when someone grabbed me from behind. Derek. He pulled me away, and shoved me into Stiles.

"Calm down." he snarled.

"She was trying to get out." I hissed.

"I was trying to prevent myself from getting killed, you can't blame me for that." she scoffed.

"No," I growled. "But I can blame you for what's happening to my brother."

"Melody is right," Stiles said, standing up for me. "If you want to show that you are one of the good guys than heal them."

"Not until I'm safe." she shook her head.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter hissed. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." I sneered.

"Can I have your attention?" Scott's mom said over the intercom. "Mr. Deucalion," she paused. "Excuse me, just Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." It crackled and then went silent.

"He's not gonna hurt her," Jennifer said.

"Shut up," Derek hissed.

"He won't." Jennifer insisted. "Scott, you know why. Tell him its true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack," Jennifer retorted when Scott didn't say anything. "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"A true alpha," Peter muttered.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another," he looked at Derek accusingly. "One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"At the mall," I said. "I saw your eyes change red when you were fighting Ennis." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Scott said. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott, your mom," Stiles protested.

"My mom said that there was one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage, and get to the last ambulance than we can get out of here." Scott scoffed.

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out," Peter retorted.

"I'll distract them." I offered.

"You mean fight them." Derek scoffed.

"Whatever I have to do." I insisted.

"I'll help you." Derek told me.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer protested.

"I'll do it," Peter sighed. "But I would prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage, like what?" Stiles frowned. "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat." he shrugged. We started rummaging through the drawers.

"Hey wait," he said, pulling out something that doctors used for CPR. "What about these?"

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles replied.

"Put them down." Derek told him.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked.

"No," Derek shook his head. "That will only make them stronger."

"How strong?" Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Very." Derek replied. Peter walked over to Scott, and took the needle from him.

"Here's another one," he said. I took it from his hands.

"Melody." Scott started.

"Don't you dare try and tell me that I'm too small, or too young to be doing this." I spat. "I'm sick and tired of hearing that." Scott didn't say anything. Peter jammed the needle into his heart, and I did the same. I could already feel my muscles strengthening.

"Let's go." Peter grinned. I followed him out. I could see the dark outline of the alpha twins at the end of the hall. "Alright," Peter said, his eyes flashing a steel blue. "Let's rumble." I shifted, and ran forward, Peter right behind me. Ethan and Aiden combined bodies, forming the monster alpha. Peter and I attacked, I dove for their knees, and Peter claws at their chest. They swung him into the wall like he was nothing. I slashed their knees and smiled triumphantly when they hollered in pain.

They grabbed me by my hair, and threw me at a wounded Peter. I got up, and ran at them again. I managed to claw at their arms but every other time I tried to injure them, they blocked it. I ducked, missing the blow to the throat that would have surely killed me. I slammed my body against their, making them stumble. Peter had now gotten up, and started running down the hall. _Coward._ I kept fighting. They kicked my feet, making me fall to the ground. They grabbed the collar of my shirt, and slammed me on the ground.

Before they could do it again, I bit my teeth down as hard as I could on their hand. They dropped me, and they howled in pain. I was about to go at them again, but Peter grabbed me from behind.

"What the hell?" he hissed in my ear. "Why didn't you follow me?"

"Because I'm not a coward." I spat. "I'm not going to run away!"

"It's not running, it's leading them somewhere else!" He let me go, and I had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

"It's still here," Stiles called. I had Cora over my shoulder, and Scott was carrying Andy in his arms. We carried them to the final ambulance, opening the back door. There was only one stretcher, so we had to put Andy on the bench.

"Derek," Jennifer called. "Over here," Leaving Stiles and Scott with the two betas, I followed to see what she wanted. The was staring at the lifeless body of the ambulance driver.

"Julia," a girl called. Kali stepped out from in front of the ambulance, twirling a set of keys on her finger. "It is you," she said when she stopped. Jennifer slowly walked backwards until she was directly behind me.

"You can't beat her on your own," Jennifer whispered.

"That's why we're going to run," I told her, backing up slowly. Stiles and Scott had closed the ambulance door. Kali howled as we ran away. We ran back the way we came, and only just made it into the elevator. The lights started flickering And the elevator stopped. I pushed open the were hallway between floors.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside." she said as I walked to the center of the elevator and looked up. "You'd have to break it. All you would end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are."

"Kali already knows." I retorted.

"Not necessarily," she insisted. "She saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"If I get through there, we can get to another floor."

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." she scoffed. "They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

"That shot didn't last very long," Peter coughed when we got around the corner. I helped him to his feet, and we turned into the first door that we saw. It was a laundry room. "Those twins are really starting to piss me off." he hissed. "How the hell are we supposed to get passed them?"

"We could fight," I retorted.

"I'm not strong enough anymore. And I know for a fact that you can't take them on alone." Peter retorted. I looked around the room, my eyes resting on the laundry chute in the corner. Peter went down first, and I went down after him, landing on top of him. He shoved me aside roughly. "You couldn't have waited like, ten seconds?" he hissed. My phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Derek. "They didn't get out, did they?" Peter asked.

"No," I shook my head. "He's stuck in an elevator with Jennifer." I told him.

"We'd better go help them." Peter sighed.

"You're wounded." I shook my head. "We need to get you to the ambulance first. You can stay there with Cora, Stiles and Scott." I helped him up again, leading him to the end of the hall. I tapped on the ambulance window. "Stiles, open the door."

"Sorry," he exclaimed, opening the doors.

"Help me get him in," I told him. He and Scott took him and lifted him up. He sat on the door, near where Andy was laying.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them." I told him.

"Just stay here," Scott said to me. "I'll go. I have to get my mom anyways. Stay here with Andy." I sighed, and climbed into the ambulance. He leaped out, landing on his feet.

"We've got two problems, Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago." Stiles reported.

"Stay here," Scott said, taking off. I sat down next to Stiles. I listened for Andy's breathing. It was steady.

* * *

"Anything?" Jennifer asked me when I checked my phone again. I didn't answer her. "Derek, I know what you're thinking. That I'm using you. That everything that had happened between us is a lie. That I'm evil. A bitch," she laughed. "But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought. That her real face, the slashed, mangled face revealed by the mistletoe is what she really looks like."

"Why should I believe what you say? My sister, and a thirteen year old boy are dying because of you. Not to mention that you have Stiles's father somehow locked up." I retorted.

"If it makes any difference, you should know that Andy should already be dead. I poisoned him before I poisoned Cora, and yet he is still alive." she told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I scoffed.

"Because you know why he is still alive, don't you?" she touched my arm, but I pulled it away. "Andy is still alive, because his need to protect his sister is so strong, that its helping him fight. He's fighting it, because of Melody."

"And how long exactly do you think he will be able to last?" I hissed.

"Probably not much longer. But that's even more of a reason to get me out of here. So I can help them both," she insisted. "It's not like I'm doing this because I have to." she sighed. "Julia Baccari. That was my name,"

"I don't care." I told her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always choose aliases that are similar to their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity. Since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is?" she asked. "Your face." she answered when I didn't say anything, "The one that's supposed to be looking back at you when you look in a mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"I still don't care," I retorted.

"But I bet you're curious," she continued. "I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary," I scoffed. "They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill. She left me alone there, all cut up. She knew that I was still alive." she sighed. "For years, the nemeton's power was virtually gone. Like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin." she smiled. "You didn't know what you were doing. But killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold onto life a little longer, long enough to be found." she finished. I didn't say anything, I just continued to stare of at the wall. "We were overlooked. The emissaries. It was a mistake that Deucalion and the alphas should never have made because I made an oath of my own. From virgins, to warriors. Healers to philosophers. And guardians. To lone me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." I scoffed.

"So have you," she insisted. "I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone that they will ever hurt again."

"You can't beat them." I told her.

"Are you sure about that?" she raised her eyebrow. "Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf on a lunar eclipse. You didn't get the chance to tell him. But you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total, lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power." I replied. My phone started buzzing. It was Scott. "Scott has a plan." A few moments after, the lights started flickering again. I pushed the button, and the elevator started moving again.

"Derek," Jennifer said quietly. "Please, look at me." I looked at her reflection on the elevator door. er face had changed into the pale, mangled, slashed up face that the mistletoe had revealed before. I felt something hit me, and everything went black.

* * *

A car came speeding around the corner. Isaac was at the wheel. Peter and Stiles first moved the stretcher out and placed Cora gently in the back seat. Stiles came back for Andy. He mumbled something under his breath as Stiles put him next to Cora. I leaped out and stood next to the car. Stiles started closing the door of the ambulance, and then he stopped.

"Stiles!" Issac called. "Let's go!" Stiles looked at the paper again, and ran. "Stiles!" Isaac called.

"I'll go after him." I said. "Isaac, take care of them." he nodded and I ran, catching up to the running teenager.

"Why did you follow me?" Stiles asked.

"Why did you run off?" I retorted, jogging lightly so he could keep up.

"Guardians, it doesn't mean guardian as in police. It means parents." he breathed.

"Scott's mom." I muttered.

"And Allison's dad. They're both here. We have to warn the others." I saw someone up ahead, by the elevators. "Scott!" Stiles shouted, running faster. Scott ran down the hall. "Scott wait!" Stiles stopped, the elevator doors were still open. I gasped. Derek was on the floor, unconscious. _Jennifer. Jennifer is gone. Without her, Andy and Cora will die. We'll never find Stiles's dad._ Stiles sighed before following where Scott had run off to. He ran towards the door that led to the roof. When we got to the roof, Scott stood there. Deucalion a few feet away. Scott had started walking towards him.

"Scott!" I called. We stood, watching him. He turned to face us.

"Scott,don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles pleaded.

"I don't know what else to do," Scott scoffed.

"Scott, there's got to be something else. We always have a plan B." Stiles insisted.

"Not this time." he shook his head. Tears started swelling up in his eyes. He started walking towards Deucalion again.

"Scott," Stiles started.

"I'm going to find your dad," Scott interrupted. "I promise."

"Scott!" Stiles called after him, but he and Deucalion were gone.

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Like a Father

"Come on Derek!" Stiles punched Derek again. He just kept punching him repetitively.

"What will punching him do?" I retorted, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"I don't know. Last time he passed out, it worked." he sighed. "And it's kinda fun." I rolled my eyes, letting him get back to hitting Derek. "Come on Derek, wake up!" He got ready to punch him again, but Derek's hand came up, grabbing Stiles's hand before he could hit him again. Derek look around the elevator.

"Where is she?" he asked, still grasping Stiles's hand.

"Jennifer?" said Stiles. "Gone with Scott's mom,"

"She took her?" Derek hissed.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion. So we got to get you out of here. The police are coming for we gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles added, hauling Derek to his feet.

"Wait, what about Andy and Cora?" Derek asked.

"Isaac and Peter are getting them out of here." I replied. Someone howled in the distance. "A retreat." I frowned.

"They've got Scott now." Derek breathed. "They must know that Jennifer is gone." He started walking down the hall.

"Aren't you going with him?" Stiles frowned.

"No," I shook my head. "I'll stay here with you."

"What about Andy?" he asked.

"Andy has Isaac and Peter and Derek. He'll be fine. I'll probably just get in the way anyways,"

"Alright," Stiles shrugged. "The police will be here soon."

"What exactly are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"Just let me do all the talking," Stiles told me.

* * *

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"And Melody." Isaac asked. "She went after Stiles."

"Stiles and Melody are still in the hospital. They're going to hold off the cops for us." I replied. I took my sister out of their car and put her in mine.

"We have to go, right now." Isaac said. I pulled Andy out of their car and put him next to Cora.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris Argent frowned.

"Jennifer took Melissa." I answered.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked. I didn't answer her as I walked around the car to the drivers side.

"Derek, wheres Scott?"

"He left with Deucalion." I sighed.

* * *

Stiles and me were sitting in the waiting room when the police arrived. The FBI came in. Stiles seemed to recognize him.

"Just perfect," he muttered as he walked over.

"A Stilinski in the center of this whole mess, what a shocker." he retorted. He looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Melody." I answered.

"That's it?" he frowned. "just 'Melody' No last name?" I don't know why I couldn't think of something as simple as a last name.

"Hale." Stiles said quickly. "This is Melody Hale."

"Hale?" he scoffed. "

"Yeah. I brought her here to see her brother, Andy. You can go check the patient list if you think I'm lying. Thirteen year old boy by the name of Andy Hale will be on that list." Stiles scoffed. _Is that what Andy was signed under? I don't remember putting a last name when I filled out the sheet._

"Any relation to Derek Hale?" he asked.

"Does that matter?" I asked.

"No," he said slowly. "I guess it doesn't." he turned to Stiles. "Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you can ask the questions without the usual level stupid." Stiles shrugged.

"Where's your dad and why has no one been able to contact him?" the FBI agent asked.

"I don't know," Stiles answered. "I haven't seen him in hours."

"Has he been drinking again?"

"What do you mean again?" Stiles frowned. "he never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Okay, how about this," Stiles started. "Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test. Okay? We'll do the alphabet. Start F, and end with U." I couldn't help but laugh.

"How about you two just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"We don't know what happened here." I told him.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "We were stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You aren't the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" he asked.

"Name?" I frowned.

"What name?" Stiles asked. Stiles got up, and I followed him. The FBI agent didn't bother following us. When we reached the elevators, Stiles gasped. _ARGENT_ was written in red spray paint.

* * *

I sat beside Cora's bed. Her face had gotten more pale and just like Andy, her heart rate was slowing down. I'd put Andy in the bedroom that he and Melody shared. Cora tried to say something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"So what are you going to do?" he prompted.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"You want to figure something out?" he hissed. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead. Andy and Cora are dying. And you are doing, nothing." he spat. "Why did you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" he took a step towards me. "Were you lonely?"

"Maybe." I said quietly. Isaac took a few steps backwards, running his hand through his hair. He started walking away. "I told Cora that I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her and Andy."

"There's no time!" Isaac shouted angrily. He continued towards the door. "The full moon is coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to try and help them." he slid open the door. "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." he snarled, slamming the door closed.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter said from where he sat on the spiral staircase. "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse the shifting allegiance from one alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an alpha yet," I scoffed.

"But he's well on his way isn't he?." Peter insisted. "The girl, Melody. She's switching allegiance too."

"You don't know that," I retorted.

"Where is she now?" Peter prompted. "With Stiles, I presume. Human or not, Stiles will still be part of Scott's pack and if you haven't noticed, Melody has been spending quite a bit of time with Stiles. She looks up to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was convincing her that Scott would be a better alpha."

"Be quiet." I hissed.

"Her brother, will be dead. Stiles's dad will dead. So will Scott's mom. Who better for her to seek comfort from than those who share her pain?" he continued. "It's not like she is a big loss anyways."

* * *

"The word is guardian, Allison." Chris Argent scoffed. "More than anyone you know that's a role that I haven't exactly lived up to lately." After the FBI agent was finished questioning us, Stiles had said that he had to take me home. They let us go and we were now with Allison and her father. Just being in the same room with them after what they did to Andy and me made my skin grew red hot, but I tried to control my temper. They were trying to help after all.

"But she took Scott's mom and Stiles's father, that's not a coincidence." Allison insisted.

"Yeah, also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator door." Stiles retorted. "That kinda felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morell. She knows a lot more than we know and she might actually be trying to help us." Allison said.

"Well she needs to be getting on that a lot faster, okay?" Stiles scoffed. "Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." He sat down.

"Stiles," Chris said. "Don't give up hope."

"He could already be dead." Stiles sighed.

"I don't think so," Chris shook his head. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. Like she's still positioning herself, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison insisted.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." He pulled out a map and placed it on the table. Everything she's done as been on the currents. So Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles?" he said. Stiles didn't look like he was paying attention.

"You seriously want to go after her?" Stiles scoffed. "I mean what if she just takes you like the others? I mean, no offense but what's the difference between you and them?" Chris loaded a small handgun. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore it.

"I'm carrying a 45." he answered. "Maybe she can heal to a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally I'd like to see how she holds us with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out, the only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need both of you."

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked. He walked over to the desk, looking at the map. Chris turned on a light that revealed a bunch of invisible markings that couldn't be seen before.

"The place where the sacrifice has been committed is usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the currents. There's the school, the animal clinic and the bank." Chis said, shining his light on all three places.

"She wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles frowned.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris said, shining the light on the bank.

"Scott's boss." Allison muttered.

"Deaton." he nodded. "I have a feeling that could mean something."

"That's just one place so far, we've going to need a lot more help." Stiles said.

"What about Lydia?" I asked.

"Lydia?" Chris frowned. "What can she do?"

"Lydia's got sort of a talent," Stiles said slowly. "She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies without actually looking for them."

"Well what is she?" Chris asked. "Physic?"

"She's something." Chris nodded and started laying down a bunch of guns on the desk. Allison helped. Stiles and me watched them pull out crossbows, and rifles, and other hand guns. Chris checked a few of the guns and Allison twirled some knives around in her hands.

"I thought you guys retired." Stiles retorted.

"Retired yes, defenseless, no," Chris scoffed. "Make sure your phones is on. If you hear from Scott, let us know immediately. That goes for everyone."

"I think that is going to be kinda unlikely." Stiles said, checking his phone anyways.

"All of you try and remember that he's only doing what he thinks is right." Chris insisted. The door opened and Isaac walked in.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow but," he paused, extending his claws. "I'm getting pretty good with these."

* * *

I held Cora's hand, taking away her pain. I took a deep breath, ignoring my own pain.

"Careful," Peter warned. I took my hand away.

"Don't worry," I said, my hand shaking. "I know going too far could kill me."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Peter scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I've heard it's possible," he started. "Something only an alpha can do. And with good reason."

"Which is?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, but only on one condition." Peter started.

"Cora and Andy are dying!" I hissed. "If you know how to save them, then tell me!"

"I will, but only on one condition," he insisted.

"Fine," I sighed. "What is your one condition?"

"You have to save Cora." he answered.

"It will save only one?" I had hoped that I could save both of them.

"Yes. And that one has to be Cora. I couldn't care less if that little kid died." he retorted. "Ever since those two kids came, while you've been coddling them, I've been observing them. And I've made a conclusion. When they two are together, they're weak. Andy makes her weak, and he makes Melody weak. You've fought by Andy's side, right?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"And what did you notice?" he prompted.

"He was out of control. He was fighting for blood. What's your point?"

"You didn't see Melody fighting Ethan and Aiden in the hospital. She wasn't going to stop until they were dead. Her first instinct was to keep fighting, even when I pulled her away. But I saw her fight when she was with Andy. She was careful, she didn't fight back, just blocked. Andy was the same. They fight for each other. They're each other's anchors. If one were without the other, then they would be ruthless."

"If Andy were to die, Melody would be out of control." I retorted.

"No, she has perfect control. You've seen Isaac, Boyd, Erica and even Scott go out of control on a full moon. She was nothing like that. You've heard them talk about their old pack. They learned to have control at a young age. I don't think it's even possible for them to lose control. They were trained to be ruthless killers. To not care about who they were hurting. To just go with it, but to keep control. When Andy and Melody are together, that part of them is subdued. They keep it hidden. But when the other is at risk, they do anything to protect them. Personally, I think it would be better if things were reversed, if Melody was the one dying since it's clear that Andy is the stronger one, but Melody will get stronger in time. Her hatred for Ethan and Aiden will grow with Andy's death, and,"

"And it will make her ruthless and she'll kill anyone and not care. Isn't that more of a reason keep Andy alive?" I interrupted.

"No, that's every reason for him to die." he insisted. "But unless you agree to my condition, than they will both die." he shrugged.

"Fine," I breathed._ I'll find a different way to save Andy. Cora is dying. Andy's need to protect his little sister will keep his ember burning._ "I'll save Cora."

"Well, you know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. Bring it food from a kill, sometimes even regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf, they even give it physical and emotional comfort by grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own."

"Just tell me how to save her!" I hissed.

"I'm telling you!" Peter insisted. "I've heard it's possible,"

"How?" I asked.

"It's that spark of power that makes you an alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an alpha, you have that bit of extra. That spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."

"If I can save her,"

"If," Peter insisted. "If. I didn't say it worked every time. It could just as easily kill you." I looked at Cora, and then back at him.

"How do I do it?" I asked. "By taking her pain?"

"And then some." Peter nodded. "Because there is a cost."

"What is it?"

"You won't be an alpha anymore. Saving her will take that from you. You'll be a beta again." I started walking towards Cora's bed. Peter stopped me. "I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been alpha of the year but think about what else you would be losing."

"Her." I hissed. "I'd be losing her. I don't care about power. Not anymore."

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter scoffed. "Correct me if I am wrong, but Kali's deal still stands and the full moon is tomorrow night. If you couldn't beat her an an alpha, how do you think you'll fare as a beta?"

"I don't care." I insisted.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was going to have you do in the first place?" Peter asked.

"She said she could save both of them," I retorted.

"Maybe she was going to make you choose between them." he insisted.

"Why?"

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alpha's without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side." Peter insisted.

"I don't care. I'm going to save her." I insisted.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Lydia scoffed. Stiles and me had gone to her house and were filling her in on what she missed. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face," I sighed.

"Then what can I do?" she asked. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of like, human guider counter for death but, I don't know how to turn it off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of," she frowned.

"Because of what?" Stiles asked. "Hey, Lydia, what?"

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?" Lydia said, more to herself than to us.

"Than why did she?" I asked slowly.

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia sighed. We all got into Stiles's jeep, and he drove us to the school.

"Won't everyone wonder why I'm with you?" I asked when we pulled into the parking lot.

"How old are you?" Lydia asked.

"Eleven." I replied.

"We could say that you are a really short grade eight." Lydia suggested.

"Short? You mean tiny! I would never pass for a grade eight," I laughed.

"What about a grade six who skipped a few grades because she was really smart?" Stiles asked. "It's just what we are going to tell people if they ask. You won't actually be a student."

"Sure." I shrugged. I followed them down a flight of stairs. Lydia checked her phone.

"Aiden's not texting me back," she sighed.

"Why would he be texting you?" I frowned.

"I,"

"You're with him, aren't you?" I retorted.

"Melody,"

"Are you serious? How could you be with him after everything he has done!" I hissed. Stiles stopped, his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket. His breathing started to grow heavy and his fingers were twitching. "What?" I asked him, ignoring Lydia for now.

"Oh god," Lydia said as Stiles struggled to put his phone back in his pocket. "What is it now?"

"It's from Isaac," his voice was shaky. "Jennifer she, she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now."

"There's still time," Lydia told him. "We still have time, right?" Stiles started staggering backwards, and his breathing grew faster.

"Stiles are you okay?" I asked him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack," he gasped.

"What do we do?" I asked Lydia.

"Let's take him somewhere else." she suggested.

"Like where?"

"Like the guys locker room. They wouldn't be in there right now." she insisted. I nodded and we helped Stiles's get into the room, leaning him against one of the lockers.

"Try and think about something else," I suggested."Anything else."

"Like what?" Stiles scoffed.

"Happy things. Good things. Friends. Family!" Lydia insisted.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, not family." she said apologetically. "just try and slow your breathing."

"I can't," Stiles cried. "I can't."

"Stiles, look at me." Lydia grabbed his head in her hands. "Look at me, Stiles," Stiles didn't look like he had heard her. Lydia pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. When she pulled back, Stiles's breathing had slowed.

"Why," Stiles's said slowly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Umm, I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you, you held your breath." she told him.

"I did?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "you did." I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled. "That was really smart." Lydia laughed.

"I just, I just read it somewhere." she shrugged. "And if I was really smart I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor." they both started laughing. Stiles stopped.

"Morell." he said out loud. "She might know something." Lydia and him stood, and we all ran out. I followed them down the hall because I had no idea where the guidance counselor room was. Stiles burst through a door and a girl was sitting in a chair. "Are you here for Mrs. Morell?" he asked her.

"No, I thought this was gym class." she scoffed.

"Sweetheart we aren't in the mood for funny," Lydia retorted. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did than I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So why don't the two fo you go out the door, and wait your turn?" she hissed.

"We're not here for a session," I told her.

"Well I am. I got some serious issues to work on." she scoffed.

"You're Danielle." Stiles mumbled. "You're Heather's best friend."

"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week." she sighed.

"Hang on," Lydia said suddenly. "Did you say Mrs. Morell was twenty minutes late?"

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

"Well than she's not late," Stiles muttered.

"She's missing." I said quietly. "What if we aren't the only ones who think she knows something?"

"Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles walked over to her drawer and started going through the files.

"What are you doing?" Danielle frowned.

"Trying to find her, " Stiles retorted.

"Those files are private," she protested.

"She's right," Lydia nodded.

"That one is yours," he said,handing her a folder.

"Let me see that," Lydia took it from his hands. I watched her rummage through it. A bunch of notes sprawled across the pages, along with a picture of a tree.

"Wait, Lydia. That's your drawing." Stiles said, standing up.

"Yeah, so?" I frowned. "It's just a drawing of a tree."

"It's pretty good," Danielle nodded.

"Thank you," Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, but that's the same one that your always drawing." he insisted.

"I like drawing trees." she shrugged.

"No, lets see your bag." he prompted. He pulled a book out of her bag and started flipping through the pages. Each page was filled with one or more trees. Each and every detail the exact same.

"Okay, you can have my session." Danielle grabbed her bag."You've got bigger issues." she left without another word.

"What is this?" Lydia cried. Stiles turned the drawing upside down.

"That tree has to mean something then." I told them. "But what?"

"I know where they are." Stiles breathed. "It's the nemeton." They put Lydia's folder back in the drawer and we walked out of the room. "That's where she's keeping them, it has to be."

"Stilinski!" I heard someone call from down the hall. It was the FBI agent from the hospital. Stiles turned to Lydia. "Go to Derek. Him and Peter, they know where it is. They've been there before. It's the root cellar. They'll know." I watched Lydia walk away, leaving me and Stiles in the hall.

"Melody." he frowned. "Aren't you a little young to be going to be a student in high school?" he frowned.

"I'm supposed to be in grade six," I told him. "but I skipped two grades." I shrugged.

"Whatever," he turned back to Stiles. "Did you know that your dad's car is in the parking lot and has been since last night?" he asked.

"No, what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means he's officially missing." The FBI agent sighed. "Melody, can you give me and Stiles a minute?"

"No," Stiles said before I could reply. "She stays with me." The FBI agent raised his eyebrow curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Fine." he sighed. Both of you, come with me." We had no choice but to follow. Stiles and me sat on desks, and he leaned against the teacher's desk. "Stiles, why do I get the feeling that you know something that could help us find your dad?" he asked.

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles scoffed.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" the FBI agent shrugged.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles asked him.

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me, help you?"

"I don't know how to help you, help me, by telling you something that would help you if I don't know." Stiles told him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know anything," Stiles scoffed. "Can we just go?"

"Where are your other friends?" he asked.

"You mean Scott?" Stiles asked him.

"I mean Scott," he paused, taking out a notepad. "Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up to school today. And what about your brother," he asked me. "Where's he?"

"At home sick." I replied. "He hasn't gotten better yet."

"I don't have a clique." Stiles retorted.

"Stiles come on, there's been a lot of violent activity in this county in the last few months, murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but its serious." Stiles didn't seem to be paying attention. He stared at the floor. "Hey, your dad is missing." he told him. Stiles didn't say anything. "Alright, fine. But I don't want you going home alone. Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"I'm here." I retorted.

"I meant an adult. Who are you staying with anyways?" he frowned.

"They're both with me." someone at the door said. A bald dark-skinned man stood there, his arms crossed.

"Alright, you can go." he told us. I didn't get up until Stiles's did and followed him.

"Two questions. One, who is that FBI agent? He doesn't seem to like you very much."

"That's Scott's dad. And actually, he doesn't like my dad." Stiles's explained.

"Second, who's this guy?"

"Deaton. Scott's boss." Stiles replied. He took us to the animal clinic, where Lydia, Isaac and Allison were waiting.

"Hey," Isaac nodded.

"The nemeton has to be on a current, where they intersect. I just know that it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles told everyone.

"My dad and Gerard were there once, but Gerard doesn't remember where it was and my dad obviously isn't here to tell us."

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles scoffed.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked. Everyone look at Deaton expectantly.

"There might be a way," he started. But it's dangerous and we're going to need Scott."

"Let's go find him." Stiles said. Everyone walked out, but I stayed behind. Stiles stopped. "Coming Melody?"

"I think I'm going to go back to the loft," I said slowly. "If it were me that was dying, Andy wouldn't have left me at all. I've been gone all day and if he really is dying," I trailed off.

"Then you want to be by his side." Stiles finished.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Alright," he nodded. "If anything happens,"

"I know." I told him. "Call or text you."

"Okay." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I've got to go help find Scott. Be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine." I told him. "Go." he nodded and walked away. When I got to the loft, I didn't stop to talk to Derek or Peter. I went straight to the room I shared with Andy. He was laying still, his face as pale as snow. I gasped and ran to his side. I rested my head on his chest. His heart was barely beating. "Come on Andy," I whispered."You can do this. You can survive."

* * *

Cora started coughing and fidgeting.

"It's got to be now." I sighed. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences of facing Kali as a beta." Peter scoffed.

"It's not just a full moon, its a lunar eclipse." I told him. "We'll all be powerless." I moved the hair out of Cora's face. And grabbed her hand again in both hands. I could feel her pain coursing through my veins as they turned black, but I tried to ignore it. I saw Cora open her eyes, and I howled in pain. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, until everything went black.

I felt something cold hit my tongue. I opened my eyes. Cora was forcing me to drink a bottle of water.

"You're okay," I breathed. She nodded, smiling.

"No much better than you are right now," she laughed. "All thanks to you."

"Let's just hope that it wasn't for nothing because you drained your battery to the red and there is a fully charged alpha on her way to tear you limb from limb." Peter scoffed.

"I'll be fine in a few hours." I scoffed.

"I hope so because a few hours is all you have,"

"Derek?" I heard Melody call. "It's Andy. He, he's been asked for you." she told me. Cora helped me stand and I started walking towards the beta's room. When I entered, his eyes were halk open.

"Derek," he muttered.

"I'm right here." I told him. His heart rate was slower than the last time I had heard it.

"Keep her away," he mumbled. "Don't let Melody in."

"She's your sister," I scoffed. "I can't do that."

"You have to." he pleaded."She can't see me like this. Weak. I'm supposed to be looking after her so she can't see me like this. I don't want her to watch me die."

"You aren't going to die," I told him. "You're too young to die. I'm going to find something. Anything."

"I never got to show them." he muttered.

"What?" I frowned.

"I never got to show those kids that I can play basketball." he coughed.

"You'll get a chance to do that, I promise." I told him. "Just hold on a little bit more. Please. Do it for Melody."

"Melody will be fine. She'll be safe. I know that. She's got you, and Peter, and Cora," he coughed. "and Scott, and Isaac, and Allison, and Stiles." he trailed off.

"Do you really believe that?" I scoffed. "Melody will not be fine. Andy, you keep her in control. If you die, than she'll lose that control. You have to fight. You need to fight to stay alive, for her sake too."

"I didn't like you." he told me. "When we first came here. I thought you were just like our old alpha. I thought that you were going to kill us all to join the alpha pack, like Ethan and Aiden did."

"What made you start to like me?" I asked.

"I saw the way you acted around everyone else. You acted tough, but I could tell that you cared about all of them. A good alpha cares about his pack. You're one of the greatest alpha's that I know." he smiled weakly.

"I'm not an alpha anymore," I sighed.

"I know." he said. "I could tell something was different the moment you came in the room. You gave away your spark to save Cora. Another reason why you are a good alpha."

"I _was_ a good alpha."

"You _are_ a good alpha," he corrected. "You may not have the eyes or the strength of one anymore, but you definitely have the heart of one. Thanks Derek."

"For what?" I asked. Tears were swelling up in my eyes. His heart rate got slower every second. He was going to die.

"For everything." he answered. "You're like the father I never had." I heard Melody scream from the hall. Andy's heart had stopped. The door swung open, and one of the alpha twins walked in.

"What do you want?" I snarled. "He's already dead. You don't need to kill him."

"He's dead?" his eyes widened. "How long?"

"A few seconds." I retorted. "Why?"

"Because I didn't come here to kill him. I came here to save him." The way he spoke, I could tell that it wasn't Aiden, but Ethan who stood before me.

**Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	13. Won't Get Away With it

I sat beside my brothers bed, holding his hand. I wasn't going to leave him. Not again. He breathed in heavily, and his eyes opened.

"Andy?" I asked.

"Derek," he breathed. "I want," he stopped."talk to Derek."

"Okay." I nodded, getting to my feet. "I'll go get him." I walked into the main room where I found Peter leaning against the table. Derek was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Cora was beside him.

"Derek?" I asked. "It's Andy. He, he was asking for you." I explained. Derek nodded and Cora helped him stand. I didn't follow him when he walked past me. Instead I stood beside Cora. "You're better," I smiled.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"If you got better, than that means that Andy will to." I sighed in relief. "I think he is starting to get better already." I told her. She didn't answer. I heard the loft door open, and one of the alpha twins walked in.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Relax. I'm Ethan, not Aiden." Ethan scoffed.

"That's comforting." I retorted. "But you didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I'm not here for you," he shook his head. "I'm here for Andy."

"You aren't going anywhere near him." I spat. I took a step towards him, poised to fight. I focused on my listening, for his heart beat to know when he was about to attack. I frowned. Something had changed. _There are six of us here, but only five heart beats._ My heart started beating faster. _Andy._ "No," I whimpered.

"Andy," Cora said quietly.

"No," I cried. It was more like a scream. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." My knees gave in, and I collapsed to the floor, my head in my hands. I grasped my hair tightly, as if it would do something. My breathing grew heavy, and I felt like I was going to suffocate. I know how Stiles had felt when he was having a panic attack. I noticed that Ethan wasn't in the room anymore. I didn't know whether he had left or if he had gone to see Andy's lifeless body for himself._ I can't be here._ Ethan had left the door open. Slowly, I got to my feet. I felt my knees wobbling, but I wouldn't let myself fall again. Without hesitating for another moment, I ran.

"Melody!" Cora shouted. No one bothered to run after me. Tears flooded my vision. I didn't know where I had run to or how far I had gone. I didn't stop until I tripped on something. It was a tree stump. I leaned my back against the stump and let my tears fall onto on knees that I held close to my chest.

_Andy is the only person that has never abandoned me. Never left me behind to save his life. He always put my life above his own. He was my brother as well as my best friend. And now he was gone. Dead. I would never hear his voice again. Never see his crooked smile. I wouldn't hear his laugh echo through the room. I wouldn't feel his arm wrap around me protectively like a big brother when things got bad. He's gone. And it's all his fault._ No, there are three people to blame for this. _Aiden, Ethan and Jennifer. Jennifer wouldn't have been able to poison Andy in the first place if Ethan and Aiden hadn't weakened him._ I looked up at the sky, and I swear that I could feel Andy watching over me.

"They won't get away with this," I said, standing. I wiped the tears away. _They expected this. For me to run off and cry like a little girl. Like always, they underestimate me._ "They will not get away with what they have done," I repeated. "I won't stop until they all suffer like you did. When I'm finished with them, they'll be begging for me to show them mercy. Andy, I promise you that they will be punished." I vowed. _Ethan and Aiden want Jennifer dead. If I find Jennifer, I can lure the twins to me. I will kill them all._

* * *

"Help him?" I retorted. "How are you going to help him? He's dead and it's yours and Aiden's fault."

"First, I need to get his heart beating again." Ethan took a step towards Andy's lifeless body but I intervened. "Derek, I'm here to save my little brother. Please," he begged. "Just let me help him." He brushed past my shoulder, only this time I didn't stop him. He put his hands together and started pressing down on the thirteen year old beta's chest. He kept pumping until I heard the faintest heart beat. I turned to face him. Andy coughed, his eyes opening for a split second before closing again. I listened. His heart was beating slow, but he was alive for now.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm not proud of my mistakes, especially the ones that involved Melody and Andy," Ethan started. "I thought joining the alpha pack would be better, but it isn't. I didn't kill Andy and Melody with the rest of my pack because I couldn't. I looked at them and I didn't see the evil killers as I did in the others that we had killed. I saw two, frightened little kids who were abandoned and forced to kill. I saw my brother and sister, so I took some of their pain away. I stayed there with them for a while, making sure they would live, comforting them. But I took that memory from them. I don't know why, but it seemed like an important thing to do at time. What's the point of being an alpha if the people who actually mattered to me die?" Ethan said softly.

"So what are you going to do?" I repeated.

"I know of something that only an alpha can do." he sighed. "It will either kill me, or it will save him." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You won't be an alpha anymore. You'll be a beta. Or worse, an omega." I told him.

"I know." he nodded. "But Melody hates me. She doesn't see me as the big brother who helped her, because I took the memory from her. She only sees me as the evil alpha who first killed off the pack who raised her, left her for dead and then took part in killing the brother who was always there for her. I need to do what's right. If I die, than at least I died trying to save him." Ethan grabbed Andy's hand.

I stood, watching his veins turn black. "I just hope that when this is all over, her and Andy will know that I was always looking out for them. I know they won't forgive me, but I just want them to know." he breathed.. He howled in pain, his eyes flashing from red and changing to blue. Andy's eyes opened and he gasped. Ethan fell to the ground unconscious. I ran out of the room, and grabbed the water bottle that sat on the table.

"What's happening?" Cora asked.

"Ethan." I told her. "He saved Andy."

"He isn't dead?" she frowned.

"No, Ethan used his spark to save him. Like I did with you," I explained. I frowned, looking around the room. Someone was missing. "Where's Melody?"

"She freaked out when she didn't hear Andy's heart beat and ran off. She left her phone behind." Cora sighed.

"We'll have to find her, but right now we need to deal with Andy and Ethan." I walked back into the room. Andy's chest was rising slowly, his heart beat getting stronger. Ethan's heart was still beating too. So saving Andy didn't kill him. I dumped the rest of the water on him, and he opened his eyes.

"That's cold," he muttered. He held his head in his hands, like he had a headache before looking up. "Did it work?"

"I think so." I nodded.

"I'm going to go wait out there," Ethan struggled to his feet. "I don't want to be in here when he wakes up."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He hates me." Ethan shrugged, leaving me alone with him. Andy muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do it?" he breathed.

"I told you that I would find a way. I wasn't going to let you die." I scoffed.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"I'm not the one that you should be thanking." I told him. "You should be thanking your brother, Ethan."

"Why?" Andy scoffed. His heart beat had returned to normal, but he still struggled to sit up.

"Because you died." I said. "Ethan came in here and got your heart beating again. He saved you."

"Ethan saved me?" Andy scoffed. "I must have woke up in a whole other dimension. Ethan took part in killing me, why would he save me?"

"Because he's your big brother." I insisted. "If Melody were dying, you would do whatever you could to save her, even if it meant risking your own life."

"But I wouldn't have tried to kill Melody in the first place." Andy retorted.

"He's waiting out there for you." I told him.

"And Melody?" he asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "She left her phone behind. When your heart stopped beating, she couldn't handle it. She ran off."

"She thinks I'm dead." he said slowly.

"Yes." I nodded.

"That's not good." he sighed. "If she thinks that I'm dead, than she'll go out of control. She might hurt someone, or worse." he shuddered. "She has to know that I'm alive."

"We don't even know where she is." I insisted.

"We need to find out. And fast before she hurts someone." he insisted.

"You, me, Cora and Ethan aren't strong enough to do anything yet. Peter's been weak for a while. We'll have to deal with Melody later. Andy, I don't know if you remember much from when you were injured but Jennifer is the darach. And she has Stiles's dad, Allison's dad and Scott's mom for the final sacrifice. And it's the full moon tonight. Kali will be coming, and I have a feeling that Aiden will be with her." I helped Andy get to his feet and we walked out to see Ethan, Lydia, Peter and Cora.

"I did come here to help!" Ethan argued. "And I came here to warn you. Kali knows about the lunar eclipse, so don't think that she is going to wait around to level the playing field. She is coming. And as you might have already expected, my brother is coming with her."

"Good enough for me," Peter shrugged. "Derek?"

"What?" I frowned. "You don't seriously want me to run, do you?"

"No, I want you to stay and get slaughtered by a psychotic alpha with a foot fetish. Of course I want you to run! Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." Peter retorted.

"If you want to stay and die for something, that's fine with me." Cora told him. "But do it for something meaningful."

"How do you know that I'm going to lose?" I scoffed.

"We don't. But I bet she has an idea," Peter nodded towards Lydia. "Don't you Lydia?"

"I don't know anything," she scoffed. "

"But you feel something." he insisted. "Don't you?"

"What do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard." she said quietly.

"Fine, I'll leave." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Cora, Andy, you aren't strong enough to fight. You'll both come with me."

"No." Andy shook his head. "Melody is out there, and she is pissed off. Derek, she thinks I'm dead. I'm not just going to leave her."

"We'll find her." I promised.

"Okay." he nodded. I started walking out, Cora and Andy behind me. Cora got in the front seat next to me, and Andy got in the back.

"Where would she go?" Cora asked.

"I don't know." Andy sighed. "But we need to find her before someone gets hurt."

* * *

I had found the strength to get to my feet, and I walked. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I was trying to formulate a plan to get back at them, but each one I thought of had one flaw. I don't know where any of them are. I sat down on a bench, holding my head in my hands. _What am I going to do?_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. _Jennifer._ Slowly, I stood. and started walking in the same direction as her. _I should just kill her now._ I thought. _No, I was trained better than this. Follow her, and lure her away from others. Get her alone. And then kill her._ But then I remembered. _Stiles._ I sighed. _I can't kill her. She's the only one who knows where Stiles's dad is. I can't do that to him._ I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't" I apologized. I stopped mid sentence. I had run into Jennifer.

"You won't kill me. Not in front of this many people." she smirked, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't following you so I could kill you," I lied. "You and I, we share an interest."

"Do we now?" Jennifer raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. We both want to Alpha pack to pay for what they did. You were overlooked, and so I. We were the ones that were left to die, because we were underestimated. You want the alpha pack dead, so do I. Two in particular." I told her.

"Ethan and Aiden," she said to herself. "They are your brothers, are they not?"

"No." I shook my head. "I only had one brother and he's dead because of them." _And you._ I added silently.

"You won't be able to go up against them on your own. You'll need a werewolf on your side. The others, they all hate you. But I'll help you if it means that I get to kill Ethan and Aiden."

"Derek won't like it," she warned.

"Derek isn't an alpha anymore." I scoffed. "He's a beta, just like me."

"Alright." she shrugged. "I guess I have an ally,"

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Derek's loft." she replied. "Kali, Ethan and Aiden will all be there."

**Well? What do you think of this update? It's kind of short compared to my other chapters but whatever. Andy is alive, but Melody doesn't know that and now she has allied herself with their worst enemy. Review and tell me what you think! Also, if anyone has an idea for a better summary, let me know! **


	14. The Color of my Eyes

"Why don't we just go through the door?" I asked her.

"Because it's always fun to make an entrance." she grinned. She leaped, smashing through the glass and landing neatly in Derek's loft. I sighed, and jumped in after her, landing in a crouch. Lydia screamed and Ethan held her. Kali and Aiden stood a few inches away. "So," Jennifer grinned. "Who wants to go first?"

"Melody?" Lydia frowned. "Why are you with her?" I didn't look her way. My gaze rested upon Aiden. He was going to die first. Kali snarled, going after Jennifer. As soon as she moved, I ran for Aiden. He snarled, clawing at me but I stepped back before he could pierce my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jennifer throw Kali backwards. Kali grabbed me from behind, sending me into one of the large pillars. Aiden went at Jennifer from one side, and Ethan went on the other. Ethan unzipped his jacket and Aiden ripped his shirt. I got to my feet. If the two of them combined together then I wouldn't stand a chance. I had to fight them on their own if I was going to kill them. Jennifer seemed to realize that too. Ethan and Aiden joined hands and their bodies started to join together. Before I reached them, Jennifer grabbed both of their heads, splitting them apart and they both flew back. Ethan on the right and Aiden to the left.

"That's right Kali, look at me." I heard Jennifer hiss. "Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal?"

"I don't care," Kali scoffed. I didn't listen to what was exchanged between them next. I had only one plan in mind. Killing the twins. I ran at the first one, the one that was closest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Melody!" he hissed, holding my arms. _Ethan. Aiden wouldn't say something like that._ I swept my feet into his, knocking him on the ground. Something was different about him now. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Before I could figure it out, someone grabbed me from behind, and pinned me to the pillar by my throat. _Aiden._ I watched glass float into the air. Jennifer was doing that.

"I should have ripped your head off!" Kali screamed. Jennifer screamed too, sending the glass in Kali's direction. The glass shards pierced Kali's skin and she fell to the ground, dead. Aiden slammed me against the pillar, knocking the wind out of me. I watched him walk over to Ethan, and they transformed into the monster alpha. Jennifer had turned to face Lydia. Ethan and Aiden growled, and Jennifer turned around to face them. They ran at her, clawing at her but she flipped around them. I saw what she was doing.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. She reached behind her, grabbing Ethan and Aiden's neck. I heard a loud snap as she killed them. I felt myself bursting in anger.

"What's the line coach likes to say?" Jennifer asked Lydia. "The bigger they are," she smiled, pleased by Lydia's horrified expression.

"How dare you!" I spat. "Our deal was that I would get to kill them."

"Plans change." Jennifer shrugged. She started walking towards Lydia. I stood, letting Jennifer go past me. _She just killed Ethan and Aiden. Now it was my turn to kill her. _

"What do you want from me?" Lydia whimpered.

"I want you to do what you do best," she scoffed. "I want you to scream." Lydia screamed. It hurt my ears, just like it did before. I fell to my knees in pain. Jennifer walked over to me, and lifted me off the ground. "It was nice working with you," she smirked, tossing me to the side as if I were a doll. I hit the ground hard, my head still hurting from Lydia's screams. I watched Jennifer disappear. _I won't let her get away._ I struggled to my feet. I was about to go after her, when something green caught my eye. My phone. I didn't even know that I had left it behind. I grabbed in, putting it in my pocket and ran after her. It was no use. By the time I got to the street, she as no where in sight. _She'll be looking for Deucalion. Scott is with Deucalion._ I pulled out my phone, and dialed Scott's number. _All I need to do is find out where Scott is, and I'll find Jennifer._

"Melody?" Scott's voice crackled on the other end. "Where have you been? I've gotten tons of texts from everyone asking me if they have seen you."

"I don't know," I lied. I took a deep breath, trying to sound as desperate as possible. "Andy is dead," I cried. "I, he's the only one who's never abandoned me. And now he is gone. I couldn't stay there, I-I felt like I was going to suffocate. I ran and now I don't know here I am. Scott I'm scared!" I whimpered. _When did I get so good at lying?_

"Melody, calm down." Scott told me. "Describe to me what it looks like."

"I don't know." I cried. "It's too dark."

"Howl." he said. "I'll hear you and I'll be able to find you."

"No," I whispered. "If I howl, then they'll hear me. They'll come after me, Scott,"

"Okay, okay," Scott sighed. "I'm with Deucalion right now. Do you think you could find your way back to the loft?" he asked.

"If I did then I wouldn't be calling you!" I scoffed. "Scott, where are you? I might be able to find you."

"I'm on the Beacon Hills Preserve. Do you think that you could find the front gate?"

"Maybe." I trailed off. "I'll try. If I don't, I'll call you back." I told him.

"Alright." Scott told me.

"Wait," I said quickly. "Don't tell anyone that I called you." I said nervously.

"Why? They'll want to know where you are. Melody, everyone's been worried about you." Scott protested.

"Scott please. If you lost Stiles, than you would feel the same. Please don't tell anyone that I ran away like a little girl and got lost. It's embarrassing."

"Alright." Scott sighed.

"Promise me." I prompted.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone that you called. I have to go. Call me back if you can't find your way." He said before hanging up. I smiled, putting my phone back in my pocket. _Now I knew where to go. Where to find Deucalion. Where Jennifer was going to be. Jennifer will not get away with killing you, Andy._

* * *

I looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw Andy looking out the window. He was tracing letters in the condensation on the window. He spelled out Melody's name. He sniffled his nose, and I realized that he was crying. I pulled over, and turned around to face him.

"Melody knows how to take care of herself." I told him.

"I feel like were just giving up on her," he mumbled.

"We aren't giving up on her." I insisted.

"Derek, she's all alone." Andy scoffed.

"It's not like she's defenseless. You know that she hates to be treated like a little girl." I sighed.

"But she is. She is a little girl. She's eleven freaking years old, she's alone, and she thinks that I'm dead." Andy retorted. "She'll hurt someone if she hasn't already."

"We're not finished looking." I insisted. "Besides, maybe shes with Stiles or something."

"I've been texting everyone," he muttered, checking his phone again. "No one has seen her."

"She probably just needs some time to cool off." Cora retorted. "We should just keep driving." Andy started to growl, but griped his head in pain. I winced in pain. Cora was affected by it too.

"What the hell was that?" Andy cried.

"Lydia." I mumbled. My eyes widened. Lydia wouldn't have screamed unless she was in danger. "We have to go back." I turned the car around, and followed the road back the way we came. When we reached the loft, Lydia was leaning against one of the pillars. Kali's motionless body had glass shards sticking into her skin all over, and Ethan and Aiden's alpha monster form lay perfectly still. Jennifer stood in center. Andy glared at her, his eyes filled with hatred.

"I see you found a way to save both of them," Jennifer commented. When I didn't reply, she continued. "I did this for you, Derek."

"You did this for me?" I scoffed.

"For us." she nodded. "For anyone who has ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician." I hissed. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's." she retorted. "Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father." she trailed off.

"How?" I demanded.

"I need a guardian." she started walking towards me. "That's a role that can be filled by the three parents that I was forced to take, or by you."

"I'm not a guardian," I scoffed.

"You've been looking after Andy and Melody, you've even started to care about them. You are _their_ guardian." she prompted.

"I can't help you," I told her. "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place, at the right time." she explained.

"You just killed three of them on your own," I smirked, glancing at the three dead alphas who lay on the ground. _Two alphas,_ I reminded myself. _Ethan was a beta._ "What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest." she insisted. "I have. And if he has Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora hissed.

"Cora's right. Don't do it." Andy told me.

"I have the eclipse in my favor but the moon is only going to be in the earths shadow for fifteen minutes. That is the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me," she pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Derek," Andy protested.

"Stay here." I told him. "If I go with her, than Stiles's dad, Scott's mom and Allison's father will live." I insisted. "I can't not go." Without another word, I followed her out.

* * *

**I know that I said that it will only ever be in either Derek's Point of view or Melody's, but for this part I need it to be in Andy's point of view. If I do change point of views to a totally different character, I'll let you know beforehand. Continue reading. **

* * *

I watched Derek leave, leaving me with Cora and Lydia. I walked over to them, and leaned against the pillar. Melody's phone was gone. It wasn't where it had been. Either it had been moved, or she had come back for it.

"Come on," Cora helped Lydia get to her feet. "We can get help."

"From who?" Lydia retorted.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cora insisted. "Come on, Andy." I started following them out, but I heard something. I looked back at Ethan and Aiden, and they were now splitting apart from each other. We all ran to them. Cora and Lydia listened to their weak breaths.

"They're alive." I muttered.

"They won't be for long." Cora sighed.

"We have to bring them to Deaton." Lydia said quickly. "Deaton might be able to help them."

"We have to do it." I agreed.

"Wait," Lydia frowned. "Since when did you start caring about them? I thought you hated them, like Melody."

"Since Ethan saved my life, risking his own. That's not something that we learned to do in our old pack. we were taught to always put ourselves first, no matter who it is for. Ethan doing something like that, it means that there is a pat of him that is good and it makes me wonder, maybe There is some good in Aiden too." I explained. Lydia nodded. Cora grabbed one of them, and Lydia grabbed the other.

"Deaton's clinic isn't far from here." Lydia wheezed. I could tell she was struggling under my brother's weight. Silently, we carried them to the clinic. I opened the door, and tried to open the latch to go around the counter, but it stung me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Mountain ash." said a dark skinned man. He opened the latch for me and we followed him around to the back. "Quickly, put them on the table." When we put them down, blood started to trickle out of their mouths.

"Can you save them?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton sighed. I glanced at both of them. _Come on!_ I urged silently. _You have to heal._ Deaton wheeled out two cylinders. And placed them on either side of Ethan and Aiden. Masks were connected to them, and he put them on the twins. He injected a needle into Aiden's arm,and then did the same to Ethan. "One of them might not survive," Deaton rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "One of them is weaker."

"Ethan." I muttered. "Ethan is the weaker one because he isn't an alpha. He saved me so he isn't an alpha anymore." Deaton rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do everything that I can." I nodded. After a few moments, Aiden gasped for breath, his eyes opening. Ethan still didn't move. I grasped Ethan's hand, taking away a bit of his pain. Ethan's breaths grew stronger, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Took you long enough." I scoffed.

"What happened?" Ethan mumbled.

"You almost died, so we took you to get help. We've even." I told him. "I know you saved my life and everything, but it was your fault that I almost died in the first place. You killed our whole pack, forced me and Melody on the run to which we would have died if it hadn't been for Derek, and you helped kill Boyd. It's going to be a while before I can forgive you for all the things that you did."

"I don't want your forgiveness." Ethan retorted. "I was wanted to do the right thing for once." he closed his eyes. I listened to his heart, it as getting back to normal.

"Andy," Lydia said. "I know that this is a bad time but," she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"It's about Melody. I saw her. She was helping Jennifer." she said quietly.

"No," I muttered. "She doesn't understand what she's doing." I told her. "Her mind is clouded is with hatred and, and grieve. I have to find her. Now." I grabbed my coat and started walking away.

"Andy!" Lydia called after me, but I ignored her. _If Melody is still helping Jennifer, than I have to find her before someone gets hurt._

* * *

I walked into the distillery, Jennifer at my side. I could make out two outlines inside. The closer we got, the clearer they were. Scott and Deucalion. Scott's eyes widened when he saw me and Jennifer. He glanced nervously at Deucalion. Jennifer and me stopped as soon as we were in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed.

"It might be hard to believe but," I looked from Jennifer to him. "Actually trying to help you."

"Oh," Deucalion smiled. "Like brother against brother. How very american this is." he retorted. I watched him fold up his cane. "Are you ready, Jennifer? Did you gather your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat perhaps?" he threw off his jacket, tossing it to the side. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?" With every word, he took a step towards us. His voice got deeper. Darker. And his face changed to a gray color. I had never seen anything like it. "Or is it twelve now?" My mind raced back to when he was in my loft. He had said that he was the demon wolf. I now understood why.

I cracked my neck, shifting, before I raced at him. I swung my arm to hit him, but he grabbed it. I tried to swing the other arm, but ended in failure as well. I struggled to get free, and he laughed manically. Jennifer came forward and tried to use her power, but it didn't work. His hands shifted from my arms to mine and Jennifer's necks in one swift movement. He lifted us off the ground. He dropped us, and I went at him again. He threw me to the side as if I were a doll. I grunted in pain when I hit the cold, concrete floor. Scott remained where he stood, not moving the entire time.

Deucalion grabbed Jennifer, and pulled her over to Scott. "Kill her," he snarled, his voice booming. Scott looked from her to Deucalion. "Do it." When Scott didn't move, Deucalion howled. It wasn't really a howl, it was more like a screech. Scott fell to the ground in pain, when he looked up, he had shifted. "Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear? She's burying them alive. It's her connection to the currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end." Jennifer insisted. "Not with me. He'll have you kill every one you love. It's what he does."

"They're dying Scott. Your mother. The parents of your best friends. Kill her now,and its over. Become the alpha that you are meant to be." Deucalion insisted. "Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet," Scott hissed.

"And who's going to save them?" Deucalion scoffed. "Your friends?" Scott stood so he was at eye level with him. His eyes changed to a glowing yellow.

"My pack." he replied. Deucalion growled, and grabbed Scott by the neck with one hand, and his arm with the other.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance," he hissed, forcing him to walk over to Jennifer. I stood and started making my way towards them.

"I forgot to tell you something," Scott told him. "Something that Gerard told me. He reached into his pocket with his free hand, and grabbed something."Deucalion isn't always blind." he hissed, throwing the object on the ground. It was a device of the Argents. It messes with our eyes. I staggered back, shielding my eyes. The device seemed to have blinded Deucalion for a few seconds, giving Scott a chance to wriggle free from his grasp. We all shifted back.

"The eclipse," Deucalion hissed. "It's started."

"Oh no." Scott mumbled. I looked where he was looking. Jennifer had disappeared from where she was before. We all watched and waited. Jennifer walked back in, but she was different. She wasn't the school teacher. She was the darach. Slowly, I backed up. She threw Scott backwards, and went for Deucalion. She knocked Deucalion off his feet, and grabbed him by his hair. She lifted his head, and slammed it back against the pavement. She did this repetitively. A pool of blood started to grow on the cement.

"Jennifer!" I took a step towards her. She looked at me, letting his head go. "He doesn't know." I told her.

"Know what?" she snarled.

"What you really look like," I explained. She looked down at him. "He knows the cost of letting Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price that you've paid."

"No," she agreed. "No he hasn't." She bent down, and placed her palm above his eyes. Deucalion cried out pain. She took her hand away. "Turn to me." she demanded. "Turn to me!" she growled when he didn't respond. Slowly, Deucalion turned his head. But Jennifer had changed back. She was about to do something, but she staggered backwards. I caught her before she fell. "What is this?" she breathed.

"Healing him made you weak." I told her. "Just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." She told me. "Kill him."

"No." I shook my head.

"What?" she frowned.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator, but that doesn't mean that I have to be a killer." I grasped her neck. "Let them go." I shoved me backwards and my back hit these crates. I felt her slap me. I breathed, enduring the jolt of pain. She hit me again, and again.

"Derek," she said quietly once she had stopped slapping me. She turned away from me, and I stood up. She turned back around to face me, and I went at her again. She grabbed me, and pushing against the wall. I had my hand grasped firmly around her throat. She kept slamming me against the wall, but I wouldn't let go. I felt my strength come back.

"I think your fifteen minutes are up." I snarled, shoving her backwards. Scott and I both ran at her, but she reached into her pocket and something out. She threw it in the air, and a circle of mountain ash surrounded her. I heard something rustle behind the crates, but I ignored it.

"Like I told you Derek," she hissed. "Either you, or the parents. I guess I'll just have to take them now," she looked at Scott. "In a few minutes, they'll be dead and I won't need the lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Scott took a step forward, and raised his hand slightly, pushing against the force field. Jennifer laughed. "You tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success. He ignored her, pressing his hands harder against he barrier. He took a step, the barrier still keeping him out but he was fighting it. He took another step, his foot crossing the line. I watched in amazement. I'd never seen anyone do something like that before. The barrier exploded, the force sending Jennifer off her feet. Scott smirked triumphantly. "How did you do that?" Jennifer gasped.

"I'm an alpha now." Scott hissed. "Whatever you are doing to cause the storm, make it stop. Or I will kill you myself." he threatened. "I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." I heard footsteps behind me, and something small brushed my shoulder. _Melody._

"It won't do anything to mine." she snarled.

"Melody, no!" I called, but it was too late. She had slashed at Jennifer's throat, blood gushing out. She breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating. She was swaying back and forth on her heels. I caught her before she fell, and I wrapped my arms around her. She turned, and dug her face into my shirt.

"I had to do it," she sobbed. "She killed Andy. I couldn't let her get away with it."

"Melody, calm down." I held her close. "It's alright." I said softly.

"She killed Andy." Melody sobbed.

"Who killed who?" Someone's voice echoed through the distillery. Melody turned around, and gasped. Andy stood at the entrance. She ran, and almost knocked her brother over as she embraced him. "Melody," Andy, winced. "You're crushing my ribs!"

"How you are alive?" Melody breathed. "I heard your heart stop beating."

"Does that matter?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head and hugged him again. "How did you know where I was?" she frowned. Andy held up his phone.

"I used the tracking device that I had put in your phone so I could always find you. It only works if you don't leave your phone in the loft though," he scoffed. Melody laughed, and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Hey Stiles," Scott said, his phone against his ear. "Are you okay?" I didn't hear Stiles's reply. He looked at me, and then to Melody and Andy.

"Sort of. Melody and Andy both here with Derek me."

"Think you can come get us?" Stiles's voice cracked on the other end.

"Yeah, of course." Scott told him.

"Great," Stiles said. "Oh, and bring a ladder." I heard people laughing in the background. Scott put his phone away, and came and stood by my side.

"My mother told me that you were a man of vision once," I said to Deucalion. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again."

"But you're not," Scott hissed. "Then having your sight back won't matter because you'll never see us coming." Melody and Andy walked over to us, and together we all walked away, leaving Deucalion standing in the distillery alone.

* * *

"Melody," Andy came into the room, his eyes widened.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's Derek." he told me. "He's leaving." I walked out with him, into the main room. Derek and Cora had their bags with them.

"You're leaving?" I choked.

"Cora and me can't stay here. I'm taking her back to where she spent most of her time after the fire," Derek sighed.

"You were just going to leave, without saying anything?" Andy retorted.

"I didn't know what to say," he shrugged. "Besides, what does it matter? I'm not an alpha anymore. Scott is. You'll be fine. Andy, you said before. You've got people looking out for the two of you. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac. You don't need me."

"Please don't go," my eyes started to water. I never expected this to happen. Derek leaving. "I'm sorry that I helped Jennifer. I'm sorry that I killed her, but please don't go!" I ran up, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he pulled my arms away and bent down so he was at my eye level. "It has nothing to do with what you did. I have to go." he insisted. Andy walked over and put his arm around me.

"Will we ever see you again?" he asked. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I don't know." Derek shook his head. "But you guys don't need me. You'll be fine. If you need help, you have the others that you can go to." Derek told us. "Andy, I don't have to leave right away. Do you want to go to the park?" he asked. I frowned. What are they talking about?

"You'll really come and watch?" Andy asked. Derek nodded.

"But I have to go after. Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah,"Andy smiled.

"I have to go with him," Derek told Cora.

"I'll wait in the car." Cora told him, taking her bag. I followed the two of them out. When we got to the park, I sat on the bench and Derek leaned against the fence. Andy walked over to the group of boys playing basketball.

"Hey," he said to them.

"Do we know you?" the boy with the ball asked.

"Yeah, I'm Andy." he told him.

"Dude, I know like three Andy's," the boy scoffed. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"I was here just the other day, you invited me to play with you guys," my brother said.

"It's the kid that sucked at basketball," one of the other boys sneered.

"I got better!" Andy insisted. "My uh," he looked over at Derek and took a deep breath. "My father taught me."

"Whatever," the boy with the ball shrugged, bouncing the ball to Andy. "Let's see what you've got." Andy nodded and bounced the ball a few times. He threw the ball over his shoulder, and it went in the net at the other end of the court. He didn't even glance back.

"Awesome!" the boy grinned. "He's on my team," he told his friends. "Come on Andy, you're sort of tall so you can do the jump ball. " I watched my brother play with them, until they had to leave.

"Bye Andy!" they called. Andy waved at them before coming over to me.

"Did you see me?" Andy grinned. "Derek taught me everything. I wonder if he saw," he looked around, and sighed in disappointment. I looked back to where Derek was standing, but no one was there. Derek was gone.

"I'm sure he saw." I told him. "I bet he's even proud of you." Andy hugged me, and together we started walking back to the loft. Goodbye Derek.

**Well? What do you think? **


	15. Destined to be Friends

**Since Derek is gone, Point of views will be alternating between Melody and Andy. **

I heard the loft door open, and Stiles walked in. His dad was with him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Andy and me sat on the couch. We hadn't moved anything since Derek left a few weeks ago. Everything was just as he left it.

"No," Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "There's just something that I wanted to talk to the two of you about." He walked over and he and Stiles sat on the couch across from us.

"Sure," Andy shrugged. "What is it?"

"The two of you have been on your own for a while. I suppose that its normal for you, but kids shouldn't be on their own, supernatural or not. I guess what I'm saying is that the two of you need adult supervision, and I'm willing to be that adult. You could come stay with Stiles and me."

"We weren't on our own." I said quietly.

"Derek's gone." Stiles insisted. "He's been gone for weeks. If Derek comes back, the two of you can come back here."

"I don't know," Andy looked at my nervously. "I like it here."

"You're always free to come back here," Sheriff Stilinski replied. "Just give it a try. We can't have the two of you on your own. If Agent McCall finds out, he'll question me for allowing it," he trailed off.

"We understand." I said before Andy could protest. "We're fine with it. When Derek comes back, we'll just come back here."

"Great." Stiles grinned.

"There is also another thing," Sheriff Stilinski said slowly.

"What?" Andy asked.

"You'll have to start going to school." he answered.

"School?" I retorted. "We've never gone to school."

"It can't hurt to start." he shrugged.

"Yes it can." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"We won't know anyone!" Andy scoffed.

"That's the point of being the new kids," Sheriff Stilinski laughed. "You'll meet kids your age."

"What grades would we even be in?" I asked.

"Well, Andy would be in grade eight. And Melody, you would be in grade six." Sheriff Stilinski answered.

"Andy, you would be a first year at my school, but Melody would have to go the the elementary school. It goes to grade seven, and then my school is grades eight and up." Stiles told us.

"Do we really have to do this?" Andy groaned.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded."School is kinda mandatory."

"Fine." Andy grumbled, crossing his arms to make a point.

"Good because I've already filled out your paperwork." Sheriff Stilinski smiled.

"Already?" I frowned.

"Yes." he nodded. "I talked to Derek about it and,"

"You talked to Derek?" I interrupted. "Is he alright? What did he say?"

"Derek is fine," he laughed. "You don't need to worry about him. I talked to him about your forms. I wrote Hale as your last names and I just needed to make sure that Derek was alright with it,"

"So we are Andy and Melody Hale?" Andy asked.

"Yes, that is right." he nodded.

"I like it," I smiled. Having a last name made me feel normal. Complete.

"You start school tomorrow." he continued. "It's perfect because the other kids are actually just getting back from a break. You're starting off a fresh term. We'll let you pack whatever you need, and you can meet us down in the car." With that, he walked out the door. Stiles hung back for a few moments before following him. Andy and me walked to our room, and grabbed backpacks. We started filling them with the few things that we owned. When we finished, we stopped at the loft door and breathed in the familiar scent of the place that we had accepted as our home. This was where Derek had taken us in when we were injured. Where we had met Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Boyd and Peter. This was where Kali threatened Derek, and he still stood up for us. Where Derek taught Andy to play basketball. Where Ethan saved Andy's life. _I'll miss this place. _

"We'll come back," Andy said as if he had read my mind.

"I know." I breathed. "Come on," I took his hand. "Stiles and his dad are waiting for us." We put our bags on our laps as we drove away and I watched our home grow smaller the further we got.

* * *

"I'm so not ready for this." I muttered, getting out of Stiles's jeep. Sheriff Stilinski had driven Melody to her school, and Stiles had driven us to ours. Most of the other students were much taller than me.

"No one ever is," Stiles laughed. "Hey um," he started awkwardly. "Around here," he trailed off, unsure if what he was going to say.

"It's fine." I nodded. "I've seen enough movies about kids going to school. Its uncool to be seen hanging out with kids three years younger than you. I won't both you or the others in public." I shrugged.

"I was trying to find a nicer way to say that without sounded like a complete dick, but sure." Stiles sighed.

"I mean, you don't have to pretend like you don't know us. You can talk to us, and if something happens," he trailed off.

"If something happens, than I have everyone's number." I insisted. "And besides, its school. Like anything is going to happen." I retorted .

"You'd be surprised." Stiles muttered .

"I better head to the office," I told him and started walking away.

"Hey Andy?" Stiles called after me.

"Yes?" I turned back around.

"The office is that way." he laughed, motioning in the other direction.

"Right." I mumbled, walking past him without another word. I walked past a couple of kids who looked about my age, and found the door that was labeled, Office. I walked in to see a middle-aged man sitting at his desk.

"Hello," he smiled warmly.

"Hi," I said quietly. "I'm Andy Hale."

"Right," he stood, straightening his suit. "You are the new student. Follow me and we'll get you your schedule." I followed him into another room, where a woman with glasses handed him a pile of papers. He gave them to me.

"That's your schedule. It also includes a student guide. You'll find your locker number and combination in there somewhere. There is a map of all the class rooms if you should need it." he told him. I nodded. The principle looked at me expectantly, and I realized that he had dismissed me. I opened the door and walked out. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a boy, knocking both him and myself off our feet.

"Hey, watch where your going!" he hissed. When he saw me, his face fell. "Hey, you're that kid that played basketball with me and my friends! Andy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, collecting my papers and getting to my feet.

"I'm Kai. You're new here, aren't you?" he continued.

"Yeah, today's my first day." I told him.

"Let's see your schedule, I could probably tell you where you're going." I handed it to him, and he grinned. "Dude, you are in every one of my classes. How lucky is that?"

"So what class do we have first?" I asked.

"Gym." he replied, handing me back my paper. I showed him my other papers. "You're locker is next to mine too. I swear, we're destined to be friends." He led the way and tapped on a locker. "That one is yours." I nodded, and pulled out my locker combination. I stared at the numbers. _30 4 30._

"Kai?" I asked. "Could you show me how to work the lock?" I could feel my skin growing hot in embarrassment.

"Sure. You go to the first number," he turned the dial to the number thirty. "Then you go the other way and pass the zero before you go to the second number," he turned to to four. "And then you just go back to thirty." he pulled on the lock and it opened.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I hung my sweater and my bag in the locker.

"Do you have gym strip?" Kai asked, closing his locker.

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't even know that I would have gym today."

"Here," he tossed me a pair of shorts and a shirt. "I always keep an extra pair." I followed him to the changing room, where he met up with some of his friends. Some I recognized from the park, but others were completely new faces.

"Hey Andy!" I turned around to see one of the boys from the park. "I didn't know that you went to this school."

"I just started today, actually." I told him, taking off my shirt. Might as well change into the gym strip that Kai gave me. I slipped the new shirt on.

"Awesome!" he grinned. "My name is River, by the way." I nodded, and changed my shorts

"Andy!" Kai called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can put your other clothes in this locker," he said. "We are supposed to share gym lockers, but my partner moved away last term. You can be my new locker buddy."

"Okay," I shrugged, tossing my clothes in the locker. I sat on the bench, and tightened my shoelaces. They were a pair that Stiles had outgrew, so he had given them to me.

"Andy, Kai!" River called. "Come on! Coach will freak if we're late." I didn't notice that all the other boys had already left. Kai and me ran to catch up with River, and we walked into the gym together. Just as we reached the group of students, the bell rang.

"You're lucky, Miller. You too Hastings. One more late and the two of you will be spending an hour after school writing notes on how to arrive on time for class." the teacher barked.

"It's not our fault coach," River scoffed.

"Yeah, we had to show the new kid where to go. He was tripping over his heels in the hall!" Kai added. I raised an my eyebrow at them, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Whatever," the coach grumbled. He blew his whistle. "Boys are on this side of the gym, girls are on the other. Go now!" he blew it again. I followed River and Kai to a group of boys.

"Hey, you guys remember Andy, right? He played basketball with us awhile ago." Kai told them.

"Right." One of them nodded. "You made a few lucky shots."

"Lucky?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah." he shrugged. I took a deep breath, and decided to let it go. "I'm Zach." he added. Kai introduced me to the others. Jake, Tyler, Marcus, Owen, Cedar and Nick. I looked around the gym, and my gaze rested upon one of the girls. I could hear my heart beat increasing. She was about the same height as me. Her dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders. I watched her put her hair in a ponytail. There was something about her that was familiar.

"I see the way you're looking at her," Kai smirked. I looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"That's Maddy Newsom." Kai continued. "She's new this year too. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. She keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anyone." he added.

"My hopes?" I frowned. It took me a few moments to realize what he meant. "No, I'm not,"

"It's okay." Kai laughed. "Every guy likes her. She just doesn't pay any of us any attention." I was about to protest again, but the coach blew his whistle to get our attention.

"Let's get two basketball games going. Girls on one court, boys on the other. Girls, your team captains are Newsom and Mann. Boys, your captains are Miller and Hastings. Pick your teams."

"Kai, you can get first pick." River told him.

"Okay. I pick Andy." he told me.

"You sure?" River asked.

"Yeah." Kai nodded. I went and stood beside him.

"Then I pick Zach." River shrugged.

"Tyler. "

"Marcus."

"Owen."

"Nick."

"Cedar." They went on like this until all the boys were divided equally.

"Okay." Kai started. "Andy, you are on jump ball. Tyler and Owen will be defense and me and Cedar will be offense. We'll switch it up after, got it?" everyone nodded and we took our positions. My opponent was Zach. One of the boys who was off tossed the ball in the air. I leaped up to catch it, and Zach shoved me backwards before I touched the ball. I fell backwards, landing on my elbows. I muffled my cry, it would heal.

"Hey!" River hissed. "Zach, that's contact. Andy gets a foul shot." Zach cursed under his breath and everyone lined up. River passed me the ball and I got ready to shoot. I took a deep breath, Derek's voice echoing in my head. _You're footing is off. You have to bend your knees. Don't hold the ball like that._ I took another deep breath, remembering how he showed my to do it properly. I bent my knees, and shot. I smiled when it went in.

"Good job, Andy." Kai grinned, patting me on the back. Zach glared at me, but didn't say anything. We played until the coach blew his whistle.

"Go and change." he told us. I looked over at the girl again, and found her staring at me. Something was familiar about the way she looked at me. About her green eyes.

"Come on Andy!" Kai called and I followed them into the changing room. I changed into my other cloths, and started walking to my locker. Kai was talking to River and Tyler. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, and I roughly remembered where my locker was. I had almost reached the hall that had my locker when someone grabbed my and pulled me into a closet. It had cleaning supplies so it had to be the janitors closet. It was Maddy.

"You're alive." she breathed, hugging me tightly. When she let me go, she looked into my eyes. I could feel my heart pounding again. I knew her. It had been a few months, but her face was unmistakable. _Melody and me weren't the only ones. We weren't the only ones who had survived from our old pack._

**Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me! **


	16. Someone I Used to Know

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were dead." she told me. "I thought I was the only one who survived, but I guess not. I'm sorry about Melody," she said quietly.

"Melody is alive," I told her.

"Really?" her eyes brightened.

"Yeah." I nodded. "They couldn't," I stopped.

"I guess being their younger siblings has some perks." she shrugged.

"How did you survive?" I asked her.

"I didn't go to the meeting." she shrugged. "My father sent me into town that day instead. I honestly don't even remember why. I wish he didn't though. If I had been there," she trailed off.

"If you had been there than you would have been killed. You didn't see them, Maddy. Ethan and Aiden, they" I stopped. "They transformed into this monster. They combined bodies to create a monster, and they killed everyone. They saved your father for last."

"I can't say that he didn't deserve it. Maybe if he had treated everyone different they wouldn't have done it, you know?" she sighed. "But how's life as an omega for you?"

"I was an omega in the other pack." I retorted. "I'm a beta now though."

"You found a pack?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Melody and me were injured and an alpha named Derek took us in. He helped us. His pack was small. Kids from this school actually. Do you know Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall? They were part of his pack. There were two others as well, Boyd and Erica but they were killed. Derek's sister Cora was also in his pack. But he became a beta when he saved her." I told her. I didn't know why I was telling her everything. "Scott is a true alpha. One of the rarest. Isaac, Melody and me are in his pack. Derek left with his sister."

"Is it better than our old pack?" she asked.

"Way better." I smiled. "We don't have to kill, we get to be ourselves and Scott actually cares about his pack which is more than your dad ever did." I retorted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your dad," I said quietly.

"No, it's fine." Maddy shrugged. "It's not like he cares. He's dead."

"What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Not sure. I'd have to check my schedule. I've got to go. You don't know how good it feels to know that I'm not the only one who survived. I felt guilty before, but I'm feeling better about it now." She kissed my cheek before leaving. I stood there for a few more moments before leaving. I walked to my locker and dialed the combination without Kai's help. I looked at my schedule. I had math next. I found the classroom on my map of the school, and got to the class as the bell rang. I walked over to the teacher, handing her my transcripts.

"Ah, Andrew Hale." she smiled.

"It's just Andy." I told her.

"My apologies." she told me. "Take a seat, Andy." I looked around the room. River and Kai were already sitting together in the back of the class.

"Andy!" Maddy called. She sat across from Kai. The seat next to her was empty. I smiled as I sat down.

"Looks like we have another class together," I told her.

"It's great to know one person." she nodded.

"You've been here how long? Have you not made a single friend yet?" I retorted. "I've been here for an hour and I've made like, four friends."

"Well, you always were better at making friends." she laughed. It felt good to laugh with someone that I had known since I was little. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out. Kai's name appeared on the screen.

_Hey. I added myself as one of your contacts when you hung back in the gym._ It read. It buzzed again. _What's with you and Maddy? She's been here for six months and not talked to anyone unless she had to. Suddenly you come along and it's like you are best friends? What gives?_ The teacher started handing out papers and was getting closer to where we sat.

_I'll explain later._ I texted back before putting my phone back in my pocket. The teacher handed me my work, and I took out a pencil. I frowned. The page was filled with numbers and equations that I had no idea how to do. Maddy seemed to find it funny.

"I was really confused at first too. Math definitely isn't something that we learned in our pack." she laughed. "I'll help you if you want," she offered.

"Thanks." I smiled. "It would sure be helpful. I wouldn't even be here if Stiles's dad hadn't forced me to come."

"Stiles's dad?" she frowned.

"Yeah. Remember Scott? I mentioned him before? His best friend is Stiles Stilinski. His dad is the Sheriff. We're staying with them until Derek gets back in town." I explained.

"That makes sense." she shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked her. "Melody and me have been living in Beacon Hills for a couple of months now. Where have you been? How come I've never come across you before?"

"I heard the Ethan and Aiden were in town. And I'm just so sick of running, so I stayed hidden for a while. I didn't even come to school. But I heard that they left, so I came back. I haven't seen them, so I guess all is good." she told me.

"They're different." I sighed. "I would be dead if it weren't for Ethan."

"What do you mean?"

"I was really sick,"

"We don't get sick." she narrowed her eyes.

"Not like a cold," I scoffed. "I was throwing up black blood and mistletoe. I was dying. And Ethan he," I paused. _I can't tell her that he isn't an alpha anymore. She might go after him for killing her father. I owe him that much to keep quiet._ "He took away my pain. He gave me the energy to hold on longer enough for someone to help me. To save me." I told her. _That's close enough to the truth._

"Than I guess Ethan isn't all bad." she said quietly. "But they still killed my father, and everyone that we grew up with."

"I know." I sighed. I was about to continue, but the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "That'd be cool." I watched her disappear, and me, Kai and River walked over to mine and Kai's lockers.

"So, you and Maddy?" River grinned, leaning against the locker on the other side of mine.

"It's not like that," I scoffed, opening my locker. "I've known her since I was four months old."

"She just moved here," River frowned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "So did I. It's just a coincidence though, I mean I had no idea that she moved here. I haven't talked to her in months. I knew that I recognized her from somewhere when I saw her in gym class, and she recognized me too. She just figured it out before I did. We were just reminiscing about our childhood." I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lydia. She was waving me over. "I'll be right back," I told him. If they heard me, they showed no sign of it.

"I heard you started school here today," Lydia smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Grade eight is a blast."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, but that isn't why I called you away from your new little friends. Do you remember what Stiles, Allison and Scott did to find the nemeton?"

"Yeah," I replied. "They died and Deaton brought them back to life."

"Well, Deaton said that it would affect them, and now its starting to." she said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"They're seeing things. Stiles says he's having nightmares and can't read properly, Scott is afraid of shifting and Allison almost skewered me with an arrow this morning." she explained. "I figured you should know."

"Thanks for telling me," I told her. "It's nice to know that I won't get excluded." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Lydia, wait."

"What?" she asked.

"Where's Scott, Stiles and Isaac?" I asked.

"I don't know. We have a free period right now." she shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I met this girl,"

"Aw," Lydia grinned. "Our little Andy wants to talk to the other boys about girls! What's her name?"

"Not like that!" I laughed. "She's from my old pack."

"Your old pack?" Lydia's eyes widened. "As in, the pack that Ethan and Aiden slaughtered? That pack?"

"Yes." I insisted. "She's here, and I honestly don't know why. I need to know what they think that I should do. I mean, it's great to talk to someone that I grew up with and everything, but I know her. She was raised the same way I was. To be strong, cunning. We were raised to be good at lying. I can't help but feel like she's secretly plotting something."

"Well, Isaac, Scott and Stiles might be outside," she suggested.

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll be right back. I'm going to tell my friends," I walked away before she could reply.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to talk someone."

"Gonna go talk to your girlfriend?" River teased.

"Maddy's not my girlfriend," I retorted. "She's just a girl that I grew up with. And no, I'm not going to talk to her. I'm going to talk to my friend Stiles."

"How do you know Stiles Stilinski?" Kai frowned.

"My younger sister and me are staying with him and his dad while my father is away. I just need to talk to him, that's all. I'll come and find you guys when I'm done." I told them.

"Okay," Kai shrugged. I smiled as I walked towards Lydia. _Derek wouldn't mind if I told people he was my father. Would he? I mean, it's great just to pretend that I have one. Even if it's only for a little while._

"You seem to be in a good mood." Lydia told me.

"It's nothing." I shrugged. I followed her outside. We found Stiles sitting at a table with Scott, Isaac and Allison. We walked over to them, and I sat down next to Isaac.

"Hey Andy," Isaac grinned. "Enjoying your first day of high school?"

"I don't see why you guys are always complaining about school. You made it seem horrible." I retorted.

"You say that now," Isaac laughed. "Just wait."

"That isn't why I came over here though. I found someone that I recognized." I started.

"What do you mean, recognized?" Stiles frowned.

"Her name is Maddy. Shes like us." I explained.

"A werewolf?" Scott said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked. "Did she like, shift in front of everyone?"

"No. She didn't shift." I shook my head.

"Then how do you know?" Allison prompted.

"I know because she isn't just another werewolf. She's from my old pack." I hissed. "And she recognized me."

"How did she survive Ethan and Aiden's attack?" Isaac frowned.

"Her dad sent her away. He sent into into town to do something." I shrugged.

"Her dad?" Stiles raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said that no one in your pack was allowed to know their parents."

"Her case was different." I explained. "Her father was the alpha, and her mother was a beta."

"But she knew, right?" Stiles pressed. "Wouldn't that still be considered a weakness? And your alpha and the beta, wouldn't they have a weakness too? I mean, they loved each other, right? Love can be a weakness."

"No one in my pack loved anyone," I scoffed. "The rare case was Melody and me, sibling love. Not everyone in our pack was given to the pack though. Some of them, like Maddy, were born. Their parents were people already in the pack. You might think it's morbid, but when a boy completes his training, they take another test. Their final test, is to determine who their match will be. The girls had no say. And neither did the boys, really. They would put us to these fitness tests, and when we passed, the alpha would choose one of the girls in the pack close to your age. And she would be the boy's match. I mean, you didn't have to have children with them if that isn't what you wanted, but you were matched with them whether you liked them or not."

"That's not normal." Isaac retorted. "That's actually kind of weird."

"I guess," I shrugged. "But it was normal to us. Everything we knew was what they taught us."

"Ethan and Aiden," Lydia trailed off.

"Yeah." I nodded. "They were paired up too. I don't remember the names of the girls though."

"Wait," Scott frowned. "Ethan was paired with a girl?"

"Yeah." I told them. "He wasn't exactly happy about it either. But what could he do? They were matched together. He couldn't talk to the alpha about it. His word was the law in our pack. Ethan tried to avoid her as much as possible. The only thing that I remembered about Aiden's match, was that they were really close before Aiden got paired with her. It doesn't matter anymore though. Both of their matches are dead."

"You passed the test in your pack," Isaac grinned. "Meaning, you were matched too."

"So?" I shrugged.

"So what was her name?" Allison pressed.

"It doesn't matter." I told them. "Besides, I honestly don't even remember her name. It was four years ago."

"That's bullshit." Isaac laughed, shoving me playfully.

"What about Melody?" Scott asked. "She passed the test too."

"That I do remember." I sighed. "Her match's name was Tyler."

"Wait, Tyler as in, the Tyler you killed when you almost failed your test?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "That Tyler. He was given my sister as his match. And when I failed to kill someone innocent, I was forced to go up against him. To make it worse, after I killed him, I was matched with _his_ sister. Our alpha's sick humor to make me feel even more guilty about it."

"She must have hated you." Isaac commented.

"No," I shook my head. "I'd wished that she did, but she didn't."

"She didn't hate you for killing her brother?" Lydia scoffed.

"I told you. No one in our pack loved anyone. They figured that if someone died, it meant they were weak. They didn't want any weaknesses in their pack." I shrugged.

"Than you and Melody must have been like, freaks." Isaac retorted.

"I guess we were." I shrugged. "But enough about my old pack. I just wanted to tell you that Maddy was here. I'll leave you guys to continue doing whatever it was that you were doing." I got up and without another word, I walked away. I went back to my locker. River and Kai were gone. I sighed, and opened my locker. I wasn't even sure what I was going to get.

"So, where are all these friends of yours?" I closed my locker to see Maddy leaning against Kai's locker.

"You know, the ones you said that you made within your first hour of being here?"

"I'm sure they're around somewhere." I grinned, closing my lock.

"Well, since you clearly aren't busy, do you want to hangout? It gets awfully busy spending all my breaks on my own." she pouted.

"Sure." I smiled. _As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad that she is alive. But I still can't help but feel like she's up to something._ We started walking down the hall. I had no clue where we were going, so I just let her lead the way. We walked outside, and I couldn't help but glance over to where the others were sitting. They were still there, but none of them noticed me. Another girl had joined them. I wanted to listen in, but decided against it. I felt Maddy entwine her fingers with mine. Without thinking, I pulled my hand free. "What are you doing?" I frowned.

"Sorry," she muttered. "We used to hold hands all the time. I just figured," she trailed off.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I sighed. "It's just that," I paused unsure what I was going to say. "The pack is gone." I told her.

"I noticed." she retorted.

"Maddy, you know what I mean. It was four years ago," I sighed.

"We were_ matched,_ Andy." she scoffed. "Don't you remember what that means?"

"Of course I do!" I insisted. "You don't know how lucky I am that I got matched with you. But it doesn't have to be like that. We can do what we want. Maddy, for the first time ever, we're free. We don't have to kill, don't have to hurt anyone. We can be who we want. Be _with_ who we want, not who they chose for us."

"Do you have any idea what it was like, to find out everyone that I'd ever known. Everyone who was part of my life growing up, was dead? To come home, and find everyone slaughtered? To have to live with the painful thought, that if I had just been there," she trailed off. "If was there to help fight back, that I could have saved someone else's life? Do you know much it hurt, thinking that you were dead?" she asked.

"That last part, yes." I told her. "I didn't see your body with the others. But I just thought they killed some of the others on the way there. I thought you were dead. I felt like a piece of me had been ripped out."

"If not because we were matched, then why?" she frowned. "Why else would you feel like that?"

"Because you're one of my closest friends, Maddy. We've been through a lot together." I insisted. "And maybe a little bit because we were matched." I smiled. She looked away. "What?"

"I never could stay made at you, for anything." she scoffed.

"It's my adorable smile, isn't it?" I asked, going around her so she could see my face.

"Maybe." she laughed, shoving me playfully.

"Look at you lovebirds," I heard someone say. Kai and River walked over.

"Jealous?" Maddy smirked.

"Maybe a little." Kai grinned. "I've been trying to get your attention since you started school here and this kid's been here less than a day and all ready you're all over him."

"Kai," I warned.

"Relax," Kai put his hands up in surrender. "I'm only kidding. Don't need to get so offended." I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was from Isaac.

_That her?_ it read. I looked over at him. He was staring right at us.

_Yes._ I texted back, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Big brother getting worried?" River asked.

"That was actually from Isaac. And I don't have a big brother. At least, not at this school." I told him, rolling my eyes. The bell rang before River could come up with a witty remark. I hadn't noticed until now that Kai and River had their bags. "Where are you going?" I frowned.

"First day back is always an early dismissal." Kai explained. "You may like it here, but it's time to go home now. If you want to play basketball with us, come by the park later on." he said before he and River walked away.

"I've got to go find Stiles," I told Maddy.

"Bye." she smiled. She came close, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Say hi to Melody for me." she added. She started walking away, but stopped. "Let me see your phone." she said.

"Okay," I handed it to her. She pressed some buttons and then handed it back to me. She had added her name as a contact. Without another word, I watched her walk away. I smiled before turning the other way and I walked over to the picnic table where everyone still sat.

"Hey Andy," Scott greeted. i sat down next to Isaac again.

"Hey." I smiled.

"First day and you've already got a girlfriend?" Isaac teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." I retorted.

"No," Isaac agreed. "But she's your match." I started to protest, but scowled.

"You were listening in." I muttered.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Andy, don't let her fool you." Allison said seriously. "You said so yourself. She as raised to be cunning and a liar. She might be playing you."

"I know." I told her, but I wasn't entirely convinced anymore. Memories flooded through my mind of the two of us training together. _I know her. Better than I know any of them. Should I really trust them over her?_

**Well? What do you think? You find out a little more about Andy's old pack and about his feelings for the girl that he was matched with. Review what you think! If you have any ideas for what should happen in further chapters, please tell me! Also, I've uploaded another One-shot. It's called 'Call me a Monster' if you're looking for something else to read, go and check it out! **


	17. We Both Care About Him

**Willow: I didn't choose those names for the reason that you think. I chose them because of their similarities to the characters. Kai is obsessed with basketball and plays whenever he gets a chance, and River is kind of a smart ass. **

* * *

"Finally!" I scoffed when Andy walked though the door. "School is so boring! I don't know or care about half the things the teacher was trying to teach us." I groaned. I found when he closed the door behind him.

"Where's Stiles?"

"He went with Scott to see Deaton." Andy shrugged.

"Okay, well whatever. How did you school day go?" I asked curiously.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he told me. "I hung out with those kids from the park."

"I didn't really talk to anyone," I said as he hung up his jacket.

"I was going head to the park right now, actually. Kai and River told me to stop by there. They're going to play basketball and wanted me to play with them."

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"Sure." Andy nodded. "Let's go." He picked up his basketball, and I closed the door behind me. Something's off about him.

"Andy, is something wrong?" I asked him. "You're acting different."

"I guess I'd better tell you before you hear it from anyone else," he sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"Maddy isn't dead." My eyes widened.

"Maddy? As in, Maddy from our old pack?" I frowned.

"Yeah." he nodded. "She goes to my school. I saw her in class."

"Did she notice you?" I prompted.

"Yeah." he told me. "She was happy to see me. I told her that you were alive too."

"Andy, if Maddy lived, then what if others did too?" I shuddered. He pretended not to hear me because we had reached the park and he jogged over happily to the boys his age. Two of them ran up to greet him.

"Hey, Andy." one of them grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"You owe me five dollars," the other boy said, punching the other in the arm.

"Kai, why do you owe River five dollars?" Andy frowned.

"Kai here thought that you wouldn't come," the other boy, River shrugged.

"I just moved here," Andy scoffed. "What else would I be doing?"

"I just figured you'd be with your girlfriend." Kai grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend." Andy retorted.

"She seems to like you." Kai insisted.

"I already told you. I don't think of Maddy like that." he scoffed. "She's been my friend since we were in diapers. I thought we were going to play basketball."

"Come on, let's go." River laughed. The three of them jogged over to the basketball court and started to establish the teams. I sighed and sat down on the bench. I felt a pit in my stomach. I had been sitting in this exact same spot the last that I had seen him._ Derek._ I could feel my heart beat increase. _How is he doing? Will he ever come back?_ My thoughts were interrupted.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard a girl asked, her familiar scent wafting through the air. I turned my head to see her, a pointless gesture. I already knew who it was. Her brown hair was blowing gently in the wind and she had tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her smile was agonizingly familiar. I had grown up seeing this smile. Her green eyes were twinkling mysteriously.

"Sure." I smiled. She sat down beside me.

"I see you aren't surprised to see me." she started. "Andy told you, I presume."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm glad you're alive," I lied. Her and I didn't really get along before. The only reason we talked at all, was Andy.

"I'm glad you're alive too." Maddy smiled warmly. She sounded sincere, but one of the first things we learned in our pack was how to control our heartbeat, how to pronounce our words to sound convincing. "Don't take it personally, but I was happier when I found out your brother was alive."

"It's fine." I shrugged. "It's understandable, I mean. He is your match. Aside from me, you know him better than anyone."

"I heard you found another pack." she said slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's great. It's not really a pack, though."

"It isn't?" she frowned. "Than what is it?"

"It's our family." I said softly. "We found them, all on our own. It's little, and broken. But it's still good." I told her. "Sure, we've got an alpha and three betas, like a beginner pack. But we've also got a banshee, a hunter and human. They're all great. Our pack just wouldn't be complete without them."

"The hunter." Maddy scoffed. "Wouldn't that be the hunter that shot you and Andy and then left you for dead in the forest?" she retorted.

"Technically, it was her family. She wasn't there, but yeah." I laughed. "Pretty much."

"You know, being an omega is kinda of like being in our old pack." Maddy told me. "You have to fend for yourself. So I guess being an omega isn't all bad."

"Not all packs are like that." I insisted. "Not all of them are as bad as our old one. Once you find the right one, everything is perfect."

"I'm glad you found your perfect pact," she smiled. "Andy told me plenty about your new pack and by the sounds of it, they're weak and vulnerable. Caring about one another is what gets you killed. Our old pack? That was my perfect pack. This new pack of yours, it's making you weak. I can feel it. You've gone soft. I bet you've already forgotten half of your training," she retorted.

"Wanna bet?" I snarled._ She hasn't changed a bit. She's still the same._

"Let's do this," she released her claws, and her eyes flashed a glowing blue. I frowned.

"You want to fight right here?" I scoffed. "In front of everyone? We'll be exposed!"

"That's exactly what I mean." she laughed, retracting her claws. She sat back down. "You've gone weak. You're afraid of what humans think of you."

"I like here in Beacon Hills. If I was exposed, I would have to leave. I would have to find a whole new pack." I retorted. "It has nothing to do with weakness."

"It does." Maddy insisted. "If we were still in the pack, we would fight wherever we were told to. Regardless of what the humans thought."

"We aren't in the pack anymore, are we?" I hissed. "That pack is dead. You seriously need to stop living in the past. Get over it. They are all dead. It's not like they didn't deserve it. They way they treated everyone. The number of people they killed, just for fun, by the way. That isn't the right way to live,"

"What's the right way?" Maddy retorted. "Run around in the meadow with your little human friends? No. We're predators, Melody. Killers. We've got fangs and claws for a reason. And don't pretend that you've never killed anyone. That poor, innocent man that you lured into that alley way on your tenth birthday. He probably had a family, Melody. Someone who cared about him. Imagine how heartbroken they were when the police called his house, saying that he had been attacked by a wild animal,"

"Stop." I spat. I had tried to forget about the man that I had killed as a test. I wasn't proud of it, and Maddy knew. "We're predators, but we don't have to be killers." I insisted, remembering what Derek had told Jennifer in the distillery.

"That's the weak way of thinking." Maddy spat.

"Why are you even here?" I scoffed. "Clearly it's not to be in my company."

"I came here for him," she nodded towards my brother. "The one thing that we have in common Melody, is we both care about Andy." she softly. Something changed in her eyes. The hatred was gone and replaced with something else. Something I had never seen in her eyes before. Kindness? Love?_ Impossible._ I scowled silently. _She couldn't care about anyone._

"How could you care about anyone? You were just going on about how killing people is the way of life. I think that proves that you are a monster."

"Andy isn't human." she scoffed. "He's like me."

"Andy is nothing like you." I spat. "He's kind, and he cares about people. That's the opposite of you."

"Opposites attract." she smiled. I felt my head throbbing. That's exactly what Andy had said to me in the hospital, when he was sick. I felt my breathing grow heavier. I wanted to kill her. _Where is this anger coming from?_ "Besides, he's isn't the opposite of me. That's just the mask he chooses to wear. He's got everyone fooled. Even you. But I know. He's exactly like me. He's just afraid to let it show."

"Because it's evil." I scoffed. "Andy isn't evil."

"He's a shape-shifter." Maddy smirked. "That's what we do. We fool everyone."

"I know that you are using him." I told her. _What else can I say to get under her skin like she's been doing to me?_

"Using him?" Maddy raised her eyebrow. She sounded offended. "I'm not using him." she glanced over at Andy, who was racing up the court bouncing the ball. "I wasn't lying, Melody. I really do care about him. He's my match."

"How unfortunate for him." I muttered. She didn't look like she heard me. Andy trotted over happily. All his friends were leaving. Andy's team had won.

"Hey." he grinned. While all his friends were dripping in sweat, Andy looked perfectly fine. "Didn't know that you would show up."

"What else would I be doing?" Maddy smiled. I rolled my eyes. _I hate this. The two of them. Maddy is plotting something, I just know it. I don't believe her. I don't believe what she said about caring about Andy. No one from our old pack cared about anyone. She was one of the worst._

* * *

I could feel the electricity coursing through my body. I took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain. I saw the light flickering due to the ammount of electricity being used. I had been chained up like this before. Only this time was worse because my phsycotic uncle was bound next to me. There were two men in the room with us. Neither of them had spoken in while, despite Peter's threats.

"You see this equipment?" One of them said finally. His accent was strong but I wasn't really sure where he could be from. "It's very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore so it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial."

"I'd say it's a little high." Peter winced. The man turned the dial up more and smirked when Peter screamed in pain. I continued taking deep breaths. I could feel my body shaking, but I refused to give in. I wouldn't let them have that kind of satisfaction.

"I've seen some grit their teeth," the man continued. "Others don't stop shaking, even after their heart stops beating. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead." he laughed. He turned the dial off and I breathed out in relief. It was nice for the pain to stop, even if only for a little bit. If not for the chains that bound Peter's wrists, he would have fallen to the floor. "No one likes to play guessing games so why don't you just tell us where the she-wolf is?"

"We don't know any she-wolf." I retorted, rolling my eyes. When they had first chained Peter and me up, they had kept asking us that.

"I think you do," he scoffed. "I think you just need a different method of persuasion. Maybe if we cut one of you in half, the other will talk."

"I would love to be the alpha to volunteer, but we really don't know what you are talking about." he breathed. "And honestly isn't disecting people with a broad sword a little medieval?"

"Broad sword?" the man chuckled. "We're not savages." I hadn't noticed until now that the other man had disappeared. I heard an engine start up and the other man walked towards us with a chain saw._ Great._ I glared at my uncle. I didn't need to speak. He pretended not to notice. "We wonder how far your little healing trick will go," he continued. "What do you think, can you grow back an arm?" The one with the chain saw brought the chain so it was just barely touching the skin under my shoulder. "We're pretty sure that you can't grow back your head." To make a point, the chain saw was turned horizontally and was so close to my face that I could almost taste the chain grease.

"Boys!" someone called. The man with the chainsaw shut it off, and slowly walked backwards until he stood next to the other. A woman walked through the door. She said something in spanish that I didn't understand.

"No hablo español," I told her. She spoke in spanish again. The only thing I understood was when she said my name.

"You know exactly what I'm saying," she scoffed even though I didn't. "And you know who we want." She came towards me, a knife in hand. "Where is the she-wolf?" she hissed, looking me straight in the eye.

"We don't know any she-wolf." I told her.

"I know you won't talk," she smiled. She pointed the tip of the knife at Peter. "This one will talk." She walked until she stood in front of him. "This one loves the sound of his own voice."

"You should hear me sing," Peter grinned.

"We want to hear you scream," one of the man said. Peter tilted his head towards me.

"No one ever wants to hear me sing." Peter sighed. I half-smiled.

"What could we do to persuade you?" the woman continued. She brought the knife to the side of Peter's face, pressing into his skin. He grunted in pain, his claws extracting. She dragged the blade down the side of his face. "Where is the she-wolf?" she demanded again. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. This seemed to make her even angrier. With one swift movement, she swung the knife. Peter screamed in pain. I didn't know what she had done until I saw her holding one of Peter's fingers. _Crazy bitch!_ I thought. "Think about it," she said in a sing-songy kind of way. "I'm only going to ask you nine more times." she stabbed Peter's finger into the table and walked away, disappearing though the door to which she had entered. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything. Peter was the first to speak up. He had long since stopped screaming.

"I don't want to make it seem like we don't appreciate your hospitality, but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice?" he asked, nodding towards his finger that still stuck into the table. "And maybe something for my hand. An extra large band-aid? Perhaps some anti-biotic ointment?" Something was moving around fast upstairs. The little bit of sunlight that came from the baseboards was disfigured as they moved around. We heard someone grunt in pain. It went silent for a little bit, and then gunfire. The man who was watching Peter and me stood, his gun ready. He shot at the ceiling, the bullet shells falling to the ground at his feet. Someone was running and the door was kicked open. A woman came in. She grabbed the man's weapon and hit him hard with it, knocking him out. She turned to face his, her eyes gleaming. She had a scar on the side of her face that looked like claws. Slowly, she walked over to us.

"You're the one who saved Isaac." I thought outloud.

"I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac." she nodded.

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Someone hired me to get Derek out of here." she retorted. "You? I'm totally fine leaving for dead."

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter scoffed as she unlocked the chains that bound my wrists.

"Who hired you?" I asked her, rubbing my sore wrists.

"Deucalion." she replied.

"Deucalion?" Peter retorted. "The guy that did that to you?" he laughed.

"Girls gotta eat," she shrugged. I started walking away.

"Derek," Peter hissed. "You aren't actually going to leave me here, are you? It's me! Uncle Peter!"

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura, and tried to kill me." I scoffed. I sighed. I couldn't leave him here. No matter what he did, he was still family. I nodded towards the girl, and she unlocked his chains. Peter grabbed his finger, heolding it close to his body.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." she said.

"I'm not leaving without it," I shook my head.

"Without what?" she frowned.

"I'll just show you." I sighed. They followed me upstairs and I led them into a room. There was a chest in the corner of the room. I touched the top of it, and it zapped me. "What the hell?" I muttered.

"It's made from mountain ash wood." Peter muttered. The girl broke the lock with the bottom of her gun and lifted the top open. "And that would be just mountain ash." he scoffed when it was open completely. The whole chest was filled with mountain ash. "Someone really doesn't want our hands in there." I looked at the girl expectantly. She sighed, and reached into the chest. She pulled out a small, circular box. She turned and showed it to me. On the top of the box, was the same sign that I had on my back. A treskelion.

* * *

"Here's where we found the den," Stiles said, holding out an Ipad. "It's right in the middle of the hiking trail." Scott, Allison, Stiles and me stood out in the hallway. Scott and Stiles had been working on a case with Stiles's dad. A few years back, a whole family had died in a car accident and one of the girls were missing. It had occurred on a full moon and were claw marks in the car. Scott and Stiles thought that the girl, Malia, was a were-coyote.

"Well that could narrow it down, coyotes travel in fixed trails." Allison piped in. "But I think you are right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves and their really smart so if they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tiptoe?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah." Allison nodded.

"Well, we know roughly where she is, but what are we going to do about it?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Scott sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "We'll have to figure that out." Allison was about to say something when the bell rang.

"We better get to class. Andy, come find us later. Isaac will be with us and we'll figure everything out then." Scott said. I nodded, watching them walk into their class. Mine was just a doors down.

"Andrew Hale, I presume." a short, stubby man who std at the front of the room said.

"It's Andy." I told him.

"Whatever. I'll let you slide this time because you are new, but don't make a habit of arriving late to my classes." he hissed, turning back to whatever he was writing on the board.

"Sir?" Kai said, raising his hand. "We've got assigned seats. Andy doesn't have one yet."

"Alright, Maddy? I know you like to sit by yourself but I'm going to put Andy next to you."

"I was kind of implying that I wanted him to sit next to me." Kai told him.

"So you can chatter his ear off not get any work finished? I don't think so Mr. Miller. I put you on your own for a reason. Andy, take a seat next to Maddy." I walked over and sat down.

"Another class with you? Just my luck." I grinned.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." she smiled.

"I swear, must have known that I was coming and then like, altered my schedule so it matched up with yours." I scoffed.

"Maybe its just fate." she shrugged.

"Mrs. Newsom," the teacher called from the front. "Do I have to move Mr. Hale away? You're usually paying attention."

"Just telling the new kid to be quiet." she called back. The teacher muttered something under his breath before turning back to the board.

"What made you choose that last name?" I asked curiously. "Obviously you chose it, since no in our pack had one."

"I was on the run for the first week or two, going from town to town. I saw it a book when I came here. I didn't want to run anymore. And I really liked the name. The _New_ part is what caught my eye. Because in a way, I was starting off new." she smiled.

"Maddy New?" I grinned.

"See? That sounds totally stupid." Maddy laughed. "That's why I added the _som_ part at the end."

"It works." I shrugged.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And what about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you had to choose your last name. What made you choose _Hale_?" she rolled her eyes.

"Its Derek's last name." I explained.

"You mentioned him before." she nodded. "Of all last names, why his?"

"I don't know, I mean. He saved my life, and he didn't even know me. Like, he had his own problems and he stopped what he was doing to save me and Melody. He gave us a place in his pack. He saved my life a few times after that, Melody's too. He taught my how to play basketball, and when I almost died he was by my side. He was like the father that I never had." I told her.

"He was. What happened?" she asked. "Did he die?"

"No," I shook my head."He left with his sister."

"Mrs. Newsom, Mr. Hale." the teacher hissed again. "I'm trying to teach a class here."

"Sorry." I muttered, picking up my pencil and writing my name at the top of the sheet that was handed back to me. Just when I had finished writing the y at the end of my name, I heard something. Someone was breathing heavily and their heart beat was racing faster than usual. I listened in, it was coming from the hallway.

_"Stiles," _I heard Scott breathe._ "Come on!"_

"What's wrong?" Maddy whispered.

"It's Stiles." I frowned. _What's happening to him?_

"The human in your pack?" she asked. I nodded as I stood, raising my hand.

"Yes, Andy?" the teacher asked.

"May I go to the washroom?" I asked him.

"We're just about to start taking notes. How bad do you need to go?" he raised his eyebrow. I listened, Stiles's heart beat was getting faster .

"Urgent." I insisted.

"Alright, but don't get lost on the way." I didn't hear the last part because I had already an out of the room. I watched Scott lead Stiles around the corner. He took him into the boy's washroom.

"Andy?" Scott frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I heard him." I explained. "What's going on?" Stiles stumbled forward, hitting the wall. He almost fell to the floor but Scott caught him.

"Stiles, look at me. Is this a panic attack?" he asked. Stiles stumbled forward again, grabbing hold of the sink.

"No," he breathed. "It's a dream. It's a dream. This is all just a dream."

"Stiles, this isn't a dream." I told him. I turned to Scott. "What's happening to him?"

"Stiles, this is real. You're here. You're here with me and Andy." Scott insisted, ignoring me.

"We just need to prove it him." I told Scott.

"What do you do? I mean like, how do you if your awake or dreaming?" Scott asked.

"Fingers," Stiles breathed heavily. "You normally have extra fingers in dreams."

"How many fingers do I have?" Scott asked him, holding up his hands. "Stiles! Stiles look at me,"  
"Stiles, count with him." I suggested. "Look at Scott, and count with him." Shaking, Stiles lifted his head and look at Scott.

"One." Scott said, holding up one finger. He held up another finger, and Stiles counted. They did this until he reached ten.

"Ten." Stiles breathed.

"Ten." Scott nodded. "No extra fingers." Stiles's breathing slowed and his heart beat started to go back to normal. He leaned against the wall and slid until he was sitting hand, his head in his hands.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he sobbed.

"We'll figure it out." Scott told him.

"When Lydia said that it was affecting you guys, I didn't think it was this bad." I said quietly. "Is this happening to you too?" I asked Scott.

"No," he shook his head. "I keep seeing things."

"Like what?" I prompted.

"Like me killing people. What might happen if I turn into an alpha." he shook his head. "It terrifies me."

"And Allison?" I asked. "Whats happening to her?" Stiles's sobs got louder.

"You're going to be okay," Scott told him.

"Am I?" he laughed nervously. "Are you? Scott, you can't transform, Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this." he cried. "We can't. We can't help Malia, we can't help anyone." he ran his shaky fingers through his hair.

"We can try." Scott said quietly, sitting down next to him.

"You've got to go to someone." I told them. "Anyone. Have you told anyone about this?" I asked them. "Isaac, Melody and Lydia don't count." I added.

"Deaton." Scott replied.

"What did he say?" I pressed. "Does he know what's happening to you guys?"

"He says that there is a door in our minds that is open and that we need to close it." Stiles muttered. I was about to ask another question, when the bathroom swung open. Kai stood there.

"Mr. Harrison sent me to make sure that you weren't lost." he laughed. His face dropped when he saw Stiles's pale face. "Hey dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said quickly. "Stiles just had a panic attack. He's fine now." I got to my feet. "Scott, we'll continue this conversation later." I followed Kai out of the bathroom. The bell rang when we reached the hallway. River walked over, a grin on his face.

"Took you quite a long time in there, Andy," he handed Kai and me our binders.

"I had to deal with something," I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Dude!" Tyler ran over to us when we had gone to our lockers. "Did you hear what happened?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"A coyote was in the school!" he grinned.

"A coyote?" I gulped. Malia. It has to be her. That's what Stiles and Scott were talking about earlier.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"I've got to go find Stiles and Scott," I started walking away.

"Dude! You just saw them!" Kai called after me, but I ignored him. I listened for Stiles's and Scott's voices. Locker room. I burst through the door and found them whispering.

"Andy," Stiles said when he saw me. "Malia,"

"I know." I interrupted. "I just heard about it. Why would she come to the school?"

"I don't know." Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I know what she was looking for," Stiles muttered. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a doll.

"What's with the creepy doll?" I asked him.

"Doll?" Scott frowned. "What creepy doll?" he turned around to face Stiles. "What the hell?"

"What?" Stiles scoffed.

"You took that from the car wreck!" Scott hissed.

"Yeah, I figured that you could use it. You know, to track her." Stiles shrugged.

"Where did you get that?" A man hissed. We all turned to see a middle-age man. He looked angry. He walked over, and snatched the doll out of Stiles's hands. "Where did you find this?" he demanded. I looked at in his hands, and his expression changed ."It belonged to my daughter." he said softly.

"It's alright boys," Stiles's father told us. "Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this, if you've got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here." he started showing him towards the door, and froze. Mr. Tate sighed, lifting up his jacket to reveal a small handgun.

"I have a permit," he explained.

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit." Sheriff Stilinski told him. "You need to leave Mr. Tate. Now."

"You find that animal," Mr. Tate said as he was being escorted out the door. "You find that animal and you kill it." Without another word, he left.

"Why don't you three boys go join the other kids?" Stiles's dad sighed. I followed Scott out the door, Stiles right behind me.

"We have to do something." I told them. "We can't let Mr. Tate kill his own daughter."

"He doesn't know that's his daughter." Scott sighed. "But I agree, we have to do something."

"What about Deaton?" I suggested.

"Deaton?" Stiles repeated.

"Yeah, I mean. Who else would know how to help us? He seems to know more about all this. Isn't he the one who you always go to for help in the end anyways?" I shrugged.

"You're right." Scott nodded. "Come on, let's go."

"And just leave school?" I frowned.

"We do it all the time." Stiles shrugged ."No one really notices. Besides, a few missed classes won't matter if we save Malia from getting killed by her own father."

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

"Alright, let's go." I could see Stiles's jeep in the parking lot.

"Ditching school, are you Andy?" I heard someone grin. Kai, River and Maddy were sitting on a bench.

"I thought you would be with them," Maddy explained.

"Andy, we'll bring the jeep around and pick you up here." Stiles said. He and Scott started jogging.

"I've got to go." I told them. "Family crisis." Maddy tilted her head in curiosity, but said nothing.

"You're related to Stiles?" River frowned.

"No," I shook my head. "Remember? I told you that I was staying with Stiles and his dad. Well, uh, Stiles's dad was just here because of the coyote incident, and he told me that something is happening with my little sister so Stiles, Scott and me are going to pick her up." I told them. _God damn it! That's a horrible lie!_

"We don't care that you're ditching. You don't need to make up some bullshit excuse." Kai laughed. "We'll cover for you." he added.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief. "You guys are the best." Stiles pulled up next to the curb.

"I know." Kai grinned. I got into Stiles's jeep and watched my friends grow smaller as we drove away. Scott had his phone out.

"Isaac is going to meet us there." he announced. I nodded, and looked out the window. I watched the tree and shrubs whiz past in a blur as we drove down the street.

* * *

"This is a tranquilizer for horses." Deaton said, putting three containers on the table. "For a were-coyote, I expect it to work within seconds. I only have three, so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot." he told us.

"Allison is a perfect shot." Scott nodded.

"She used to be." Isaac corrected.

"She can do it." he insisted.

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac continued.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles scoffed. "I mean, seriously. What is his purpose aside from persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up the scarf anyways? It's like sixty-five degrees outside."

"Look," Isaac said, ignoring Stiles's comments. "Maybe I'm asking the question that no one wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" We all looked at Scott.

"I can do it," he sighed.

"You can?" I frowned.

"Remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing when we were in the distillery."

"But this is a were-coyote," Deaton piped in. "Who knows if it will even work."

"Not to mention that you would have to find someone to teach you how." I added.

"That's why you called Derek first." Stiles muttered. I pulled out my phone, and scrolled through my contacts. I found the one I was looking for, and quickly texted him.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I could try it on my own, but right now I'm too scared to change into just a werewolf,"

"Then you need a real alpha," Stiles said slowly. Scott looked at him, like he was offended. "You know what I mean, like an alpha that can do alpha things." he scoffed.

"Great, I'm an alpha with performance issues." he retorted.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek that can help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac piped. "I know from experience."

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles asked.

"They aren't alphas anymore." Deaton shook his head. "Ethan because he saved Andy, and Aiden because of what Jennifer did, almost killing them. It broke that part of them."

"But what if they know how to do it?" Stiles insisted.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott sighed. My phone buzzed. I held it up for them to see.

"I just texted Ethan." I grinned. "They'll do it."

"Really?" Stiles frowned. "No questions asked, they'll just do it out of the kindness of their hearts?" he retorted.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Ethan just said that he and Aiden were already in town and that they would help." My phone buzzed again. "Ethan says to meet him and Aiden in Derek's loft." Without wasting another moment, Scott grabbed the three containers, muttered a thank you to Deaton and we all left. Scott handed the containers to Isaac, who left to take them to Allison. When the rest of us reached the loft, all the lights were off. It was dead silent. If I dropped a pin, it would surely echo through the room.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I frowned, checking my phone again. "Ethan said that he and Aiden would meet us here." Scott groaned in pain. Stiles and me turned around. Aiden had just punched him in the jaw. Ethan punched him on the other side. The twins grabbed his arms and threw him down the steps. Stiles grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side. Ethan raced forward off the steps, flipping in mid-air and landing on his feet. Show off. Aiden ran at Scott again, but this time Scott was prepared. Scott grabbed him by the waist, but Ethan elbowed him hard from behind. Ethan held his arms back while Aiden kicked him continuously. Ethan released Scott's arms, shoving him forward and Aiden grabbed his head, bringing his knee up and hitting him in the face. Groaning, Scott fell onto his back.

"What the hell?" I hissed at them.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott groaned.

"We are!" Aiden insisted. "You do it by giving in."

"Giving in and letting go." Ethan nodded. "That is how Deucalion taught us control." He grabbed Scott, helping him to his feet.

"You know, that's funny." Stiles told them. "I actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls but you're right," he shrugged. "Beating the living crap out him probably works much better."

"That's actually the plan?" Scott asked in disbelief. "You kick my ass?"

"You're afraid to turn." Aiden hissed. "We're gonna make you."

"You turn, you kick our asses." Ethan added.

"And then you roar," Aiden turned around, his blue eyes gleaming and roared. It echoed through the loft.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Ethan sneered.

"You think you're going to hurt us?" Aiden laughed, shoving him towards Ethan.

"Come on McCall!" Ethan smirked. "Give it your all." he shoved him again.

"Yeah," Aiden nodded. "We can always heal." Aiden reeled his arm back, and punched Scott as hard as he could in the jaw.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Ethan and Aiden are having way too much fun doing this?" Stiles muttered.

"You're an alpha!" Aiden hissed. "You want to roar than you have to give in full throttle! You got to become the monster, became the beast. Become everything that you are afraid of."

"That is how you gain gives you power, strength." Ethan added. Scott nodded, and took a swing at Aiden but he moved out of the way and elbowed Scott in the back. Scott groaned.

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy," Aiden retorted.

"So long as you can control it," Ethan added.

"Sometimes control is a little over rated anyways," Aiden scoffed.

"Come on Scott," Stiles muttered under his breath. "Fight back."

"What if I can't control it?" Scott breathed. "What if I can't turn back?"

"Then it's over," Aiden shrugged. "You become Malia. You get further and further from being human. You turn into an animal,"

"Or worse, you turn into Peter. " Ethan added. Scott's breathing grew heavier as he struggled to climb to his feet. He hollered, racing forward. Aiden grabbed Scott by the collar and slammed him onto the table. Aiden leaped up onto the table and started punching him. Ethan grabbed Aiden's arm before he could hit Scott again.

"What?" Aiden hissed. "I thought we were helping him."

"You help too much." he said softly. Aiden looked from Ethan to Scott. When he let Scott get up, his face was covered in his own blood. Stiles helped Scott to his feet and led him over to the couch.

"Thanks for helping him." I told them. "Maybe now he won't be afraid to let go," I sighed.

"We felt like being kind." Ethan shrugged.

"You didn't do it for him, did you?" I asked them. "No. No I know you. You did this because you wanted something out of it. You're omegas again. You need a pack and you're hoping that since you did Scott a favor, he'll let you into his."

"We'll only make him him stronger." Aiden shrugged. "There's no reason for him to reject us."

"I can think of plenty." I scoffed. "You locked Boyd and Cora in a vault for four months. You killed Erica,"

"Actually," Ethan interrupted. "That was Kali. We didn't have anything to do with Erica's death."

"But you did help kill Boyd. And you almost killed me, and you tried to kill Derek multiple times. Should I continue?" I asked them.

"Are you forgetting that I saved your life?" Ethan hissed .

"Another thing you didn't just do out of the kindness of your own heart. I just want you to know that I've already payed back my dept." I scoffed.

"How?" Ethan frowned. _What have I done? I can't tell them Maddy is alive! They'll kill her for sure._

"Would you believe me if I just told you to trust me?" I asked them.

"No," Ethan shook his head. "I don't trust you, and you don't trust me. Its how our brotherly relationship works. Now tell me how exactly did you pay off your dept?" he scoffed.

"You didn't kill everyone," I started off slowly, choosing my words carefully. "I found some survivors. They had found a new pack. I could have sent them straight to the two of you, told them that you weren't alphas anymore. But I kept your secret. I lied to them and said you had gone back to our old home. I don't owe you anything," I told them. I hope they believe that!

"I don't believe you," Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"Andy!" Stiles called. "You're coming with us, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, walking away from the twins. "I'm coming." Scott got on his dirt bike and me and Stiles got into Stiles's jeep. We got out at the preserve. Allison and Isaac showed up at the same time as us. Lydia was with them. No one said a word. We just looked at one another until Lydia broke the silence.

"Anyone else think that we might be doing more harm than good?" she asked.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," Scott insisted.

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually is daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter," Isaac scoffed.

"And again with the negativity," Stiles retorted. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to Allison.

"Did you bring it?" he asked. Allison opened the trunk of her car, pulling out a gun.

"Should I text Melody?" I asked.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "Melody is in school."

"Melody hates school." I laughed. "She'd love an excuse to leave. Scott?"

"We've got enough people," Isaac scoffed. "We don't need her."

"I was asking Scott." I hissed. "He's the alpha, not you. I'll only take orders from him."

"You don't have to take orders from me," Scott sighed. "And I don't know."

"She'll be pissed if we don't include her," Lydia added.

"Who cares?" Isaac scoffed. "Melody is a child. She'll only get in way. Scott, we've got to help Malia. Now. Tate could be out there already!"

"Melody may be a child, but she's stronger than you." I snarled. "If she really wanted to, she could tear you to shreds."

"I'd like to see her try." Isaac spat.

"Enough!" Scott hissed. "Just for that, the two of you will be together. You'll go with Allison." I cursed under my breath.

"Do I text Melody or not?" I asked, holding out my phone.

"No," Scott shook his head. "Hopefully, we won't need her help. If worse comes to worse, then you will text her." I nodded, putting my phone away. Melody wont like this. But Scott said not to call her. Gun-fire went off in the distance. Without thinking, Scott hopped into his bike and drove towards the noise.

"Scott wait!" Stiles called after him. Stiles called his dad. Me, Isaac and Allison slowly started jogging.

"We'll have to find her quick." she told us. We stopped running for a moment. Another gun-shot went off. "That way." Allison nodded. Allison started falling further and further behind, but Isaac and me kept running. "Isaac! Andy! Slow down!" she breathed. I sighed, stopping to wait for her. Isaac looked over his shoulder, but still kept running. I heard a snap and he screamed in pain. His scream pierced my ears and I fell to my knees in agony. _Why is it hurting so much? _

"Isaac!" Allison gasped, racing towards him. When Isaac stopped screaming, the pain went away and I was able to stumble to my feet. I walked over to him.

"My leg," Isaac breathed. "It's stuck in a trap."

"Allison," I hissed. "There's Tate." I nodded towards the man holding a rifle with his back to us. He was aiming at Malia. Allison brought the rifle to her face, using the spotter to aim.

"Hit Tate." Isaac panted. His breathing grew heavier as he tried to conceal his agony. "Using the tranquilizer er gun on him. Okay?" Allison nodded. Her hands started shaking.

"Okay, come." she hissed to herself. That didn't stop the shaking. She fired and the dart hit the tree.

"Allison," I hissed. "Calm down. Breathe, Allison." I told her. "Take a deep breath, and focus." She nodded, taking a few deep breaths. She took aim again, and whispered something in french. She fired again, hitting Tate in the shoulder. He lowered his gun before falling to the ground.

"Andy, Isaac, she's gone." Allison muttered. "Malia is gone." I heard something in the distant. I grasped my head in pain. _Why am I so sensitive to everything today?_

"Andy," Allison breathed. "Your eyes. They're bright blue. Isaac's eyes are turning yellow," I frowned. I knew what was happening. Allison seemed to understand too. "Isaac, break free! It's Scott! He roared! He's forcing you to turn. You'll be strong enough to break free!" she exclaimed. Isaac grasped the sides of the trap in both hands, and ripped it apart. I took a couple breaths, and turned to Allison.

"My eyes." I told her. "What color are my eyes now?"

"Green." she answered.

"Thank god." I sighed in relief.

"Come on," Isaac said. His leg had already healed. "Let's go see if it worked."

"The most obvious place will be the car wreck," I suggested. We found them exactly where I had suggested. Scott sat next to a girl. Stiles's dad's car pulled up. Scott helped Malia into the Sheriffs car. I sat on a rock and watched everything. Stiles and Lydia showed up. Stiles got into his dad's car and they drove off. Scott walked back over to the rest of us.

"We did it." he grinned. I stood and started walking away. "Andy?" he called.

"Melody should be back from school now," I shrugged.

"Okay." he nodded.

* * *

The door opened and Andy walked in. I shoved him hard against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed. "I was lucky I wasn't in class when it happened! I was outside, by myself. I was forced to turn! I had no control over it."

"It was Scott," he explained. "He roared."

"Why did he roar?" I frowned.

"Because he needed to roar to change the coyote back into a girl." he told me.

"That makes sense." I retorted. "But whatever. I was thinking about something. What exactly did you tell Maddy, you know, about everything?" I asked.

"I told her that we were injured in the forest and that Derek took us in. I told her who was in our pack, and about the alpha pack." he shrugged.

"That's it?" I asked. "Like, pretty much along those lines?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." I muttered. "I mean, I just figure that you shouldn't tell her that the twins aren't alphas anymore, whether they deserve it or not." I added quickly.

"Yeah, I figured that too. I didn't tell her about that." he shrugged. "I'm actually kind of tired. I'm going to get some rest." he yawned, going up the stairs. I listened for the bedroom door to close before walking outside. I texted Scott, and met him at his school.

"Melody, why did you ask to meet me here?" Scott asked.

"I assume that Andy has told you about Maddy, a girl from our old pack?" I asked him.

"Yes." Scott nodded. "Why?"

"Because I think she knows more than she's letting on. I asked Andy what he told her, and he said that he told her that we were injured when Derek found us, but he didn't tell her how we were injured. I know for a fact that I didn't tell her. But she knew. She spoke to me at the park. When I mentioned Allison, she laughed. She asked me if she would be the one who shot Andy and me and then left us for dead in the forest." I explained. "We didn't tell her that, but somehow she knew."

"What could that mean?" Scott frowned.

"I don't know." I shuddered ."But I don't think it is good."

**Well? What do you think? Please review! My friend has this Teen Wolf forum and is looking for people to join. If you are interested, here is the link! **** forum/Welcome-to-the-Pack/150447/**


	18. Keeping Secrets

**I was just wondering if anyone caught the Lilo and Stitch reference that I made in the last chapter? **

* * *

_**Andy**_

"So where did you go last night?" I asked Stiles curiously. We were leaning against the hood of his jeep in the school parking lot. "I heard you leave."

"It's Coach's birthday." he explained. "Scott and me pull a prank on him every year." I could hear the motor of Scott's dirt bike. Stiles and me walked over to Scott's usual parking space. Next to him, were two black sports bikes. Ethan and Aiden were on each of them

"Shit." I muttered. _Maddy! If they find her here, they'll kill her. I have to warn her!_

"Are you guys coming back to school?" Scott asked them.

"No," Ethan shook his head. "We're just here to talk." _Thank god! I hope they leave soon. What if Maddy decides to come looking for me?_

"That's a change of pace for you guys seeing as you're always hurting, maiming and killing." Stiles retorted.

"You need a pack," Ethan started slowly. _I know where he is going with this. Scott will never say yes._ "And we need an alpha."

"No way." Stiles shook his head. "Definitely not. That's hilarious though."

"What would make you think that I would ever say yes?" Scott scoffed.

"You asked us for help and we helped." Ethan insisted.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp!" Stiles exclaimed. "In my opinion, that isn't helping. In fact, that is actually counter productive."

"We didn't ask for your opinion," Aiden snarled.

"Aiden," Ethan warned. He turned back to Scott. "We would add strength. You'd more be more powerful."

"There is no reason to say no," Aiden added.

"I can think of one," Isaac piped in. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact," he took a step towards Aiden. "I don't know why we aren't impaling you right now." Aiden growled, his fangs showing and his eyes gleaming a bright blue.

"You wanna try?" he snarled. Isaac tried to take another step towards him, but Scott grabbed his arm.

"What do you guys think?" Scott asked us. "We're a pack, we'll decide on this together."

"You seriously have to ask me?" Stiles retorted. "No."

"Absolutely not." Isaac spat. All eyes rested on me.

"Andy?" Ethan asked. I looked directly at him, and for some reason, I felt sorry. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I couldn't say that I didn't understand why they needed a pack. They screwed over a lot of people, and if those people found out that they weren't alphas and they were without a pack, they were dead.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. I looked away from him. I couldn't look him in the eye. "But you have hurt too many people."

"Sorry." Scott shrugged. "But they don't trust you. And honestly," he paused. "I don't trust you either." He walked passed them, Stiles and Isaac behind him. I started following him, but Aiden grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Let go of me." I snarled. Scott turned around.

"Let him go, Aiden." Scott hissed. "You don't want to do this here. In front of everyone." Aiden let my arm go.

"Andy, we just want to talk." Ethan sighed.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," I told him. I started after Scott, Stiles and Isaac, leaving my brothers standing there alone.

"That was a good choice," Stiles patted Scott on the back. "Good alpha decision."

"I hope so,"he sighed. I saw Maddy sitting on the steps up ahead.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" I didn't wait for them to respond. I grabbed Maddy's arm and led her out of view from the front door.

"Good morning to you too," she scoffed when I let her go.

"Maddy, you have to get out of here." I hissed.

"Why?" she frowned. Her green eyes were alert.

"Ethan and Aiden. They're here." I explained.

"Shit." she muttered. She straightened her back, standing taller. Her eyes were full of ambition. _Uh oh. That's not good._ "I'm not leaving." she told me.

"Maddy, you have to. If they find out that you are alive, they will kill you. They almost killed Melody and me when they found us." I insisted. "I don't want you to get hurt," I added quietly.

"How sweet!" she shoved me playfully. "I'm flattered."

"Maddy!" I hissed. "I'm being serious!"

"Andy, so am I. You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to run anymore. I will not let them chase me away. If I have to, I'll fight them both but I will not run," she hissed.

"Maddy, they will kill you." I insisted.

"Andy, I'm not afraid of them. I will not let them chase me away. Not again." she shook her head.

"But,"

"I don't care, Andy." she interrupted. "I will not run like a coward. There's nothing that you can say to change my mind."

"What's this kid trying to change your mind about?" River smirked as he and Kai walked over.

"Nothing." I told them. We started walking away together, but something caught my eye. A small girl was walking with the principle. She had papers in her hands.

"Is something wrong, Andy?" Kai asked.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled.

"Where are you going?" River asked.

"I see my little sister." I didn't hear their response because I had already leaped down the steps. I listened in on Melody's conversation.

"I'm sure that you will like it here at this school," the principle said cheerfully._ What's he talking about?_ I waited for him to leave before confronting Melody.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"This is where I'm going to school," she smiled, opening the locker that she was assigned.

"But you're too young." I scoffed.

"I skipped a few grades. I've been trying to since the first day. It was just approved this morning." she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. "We never keep things from each other."

"You had other things on your mind." she scoffed.

"Why did you switch?" I asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me about Malia, Andy?" she asked, ignoring my question. _Shit._

"I," I froze. I couldn't come up with an excuse.

"I didn't even know that you had all planned that. I'm always the last to know things. I don't want to be the last to know things, Andy. I'm part of the pack too." she sounded like she was hurt. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Melody. No one knows better than me that you're capable of taking care of yourself." I insisted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but they told me not to. They didn't even need me there."

"Who told you not to?" she asked.

"Scott and Isaac." I sighed.

"Why didn't they want me there?" she mumbled.

"Because they didn't even need me," I told her. "All is good. Malia is a girl again and back with her dad. Scott helped her."

"That's why he had to roar, isn't it?" her eyes flared in anger. "I asked you why I was forced to turn and you didn't tell me everything. You said that he had to turn a coyote back into a girl, not that you had all come up with this master plan that didn't involve me. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, _Andy._" she spat my name in anger. I had never heard her angry at me before. I shrank nervously. _I don't like this._

"Melody!" I called after her, but she stormed away angrily.

"Why is Melody here?" Lydia asked. I didn't notice her walking up to me.

"She goes to school here now." I explained. "She feels left out. And I can't really blame her either. She didn't even know about the whole Malia thing. She really pissed off. At me mostly. Because I didn't tell her."

"She'll get over it," Lydia insisted. "She can't stay angry with you forever."

"I hope so." I sighed. The warning bell rang and the other students started filling the halls, going to their first classes.

"I'll see you later," Lydia smiled before walking away. I went to my locker, dialing my locker combination and grabbing my locker. I closed it and walked into the first door on the right. French class. Maddy and River weren't in this class. But Kai was. I put my binder on the desk behind his.

"Hey," Kai grinned, turning around to face me. "Where did you disappear to?" he asked.

"My sister." I told him. "She was here."

"Why?" he frowned.

"She goes to this school now I guess." I shrugged. How did she pull it off?

"Weird." Kai nodded. "Anyways, I meant to ask you. Are you busy tomorrow after school?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Good." he smiled. "Because you are going to try out for the lacrosse team with River and me."

"Lacrosse?" I frowned.

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "I mean, sure. Basketball is fun to play and everything but the sport at this school is lacrosse. Anyone who's anybody is on the team. Hardly any freshman ever make the team, but I've seen you on the court. You're fast and agile. River and me have been practicing all summer. I think the three of us have a really good chance."

"I've never even played lacrosse," I admitted.

"You could get someone to teach you. Stiles maybe?" he suggested.

"Stiles is on the lacrosse team?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Last year, at their last game, they were losing. Stilinski scored the last three goals, winning the game. Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall are on the team too. In fact, Scott McCall is the team captain. He used to be co-captain with this other guy, Jackson Whitemore but Jackson moved to London at the end of the year last year."

"I guess I could ask one of them." I shrugged.

"Garçons," a tan-skinned woman said from the front of the room. "Ai-je besoin de séparer vous deux?"

"Non, madame. Kai et moi seront calme afin que vous pouvez enseigner à notre classe," I replied promptly.

"You speak french fluently," she commented. "I think you'll be a good student in this class, Andy." she turned back to the board and continued writing french verbs.

"All I understood was my name," Kai frowned. "I didn't know that you spoke french."

"I learned how a couple years ago." I shrugged. The class went by fast. I went to my locker after the bell rang. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was from Scott. I locked my lock, and started walking to where Scott said he would meet me, when I saw Maddy. Ethan and Aiden had her pinned against the lockers.

* * *

_**Derek**_

I opened the door to my loft and looked around. Everything was exactly how I left it. Peter wobbled in behind me and collapsed on a chair. He still clutched his finger tightly. I left him alone, walking into Andy's and Melody's room. Their belongings were gone and their scent was old. They hadn't been here for days. _They must have moved on._ I sighed. _I was starting to get used to having them around. I actually kind of miss them._ I left the room, closing the door behind me. I found a sewing kit in a cupboard that I've never used and walked back over to Peter. I pulled up a chair next to him.

"Did the little ones pack up and leave you?" he sneered.

"Give my your finger," I told him. "I'll sew your finger back on."

"What do you want?" Peter narrowed his eyes, but he didn't protest. He handed me his finger and held out his hand. I threaded the needle and started sewing his finger back on. Peter groaned in pain. When it was done, he examined his hand. "So," he said slowly. "You want to tell me what I risked my life and one of my fingers for?"

"I'm going to show you." I pulled the treskelion box out of my jacket. I twisted the lid open and emptied it's contents on the table. Five claws. "That's all that was left of her after the fire," I sighed.

"Talia," Peter muttered. "I can't decide if that's touching or morbid," he scoffed. "But the real question is what are you planning on doing with them?"

"I need to ask her something." I told him. "From what I've heard, this is the only way that its possible." I moved the box closer to him. He looked from the box to his fingers.

"You gotta be kidding me," he muttered.

"Why do you think I sewed your finger back on?" I grinned.

"You know there is always an element of danger in rituals like this," Peter told me. I ignored him, putting the claws in the holes inside the box. "I'm not particularly found of them." I put another claw in the hole.

"Unless they somehow benefit me." I laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to keep them. Sentimental value." he told me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "She was your mother, but she was also my sister." he scoffed. "What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" I smiled, putting the last claw in.

"You can have them when we are finished." He smiled back. I pushed the box over to him and stood. He put his hand in the box, but not quite all the way down like I need it to be. He looked hesitant. I grew impatient. "Too long." I walked back over to him and pushed his fingers into the claws.

"No wait!" he protested but it was too late. His eyes changed bright blue. When he took this hand out, my mother's claws were stuck in each of his fingers. "Not exactly my color." he retorted. I turned the chair around and sat on in backwards. "This is going to be excruciatingly painful." he told me, walking over to where I sat.

"Just do it." I scoffed.

"Oh I'm going to." Peter smiled. "I just wanted you to know. We all have our revenges." I felt a jolt of pain as he stabbed my mother's claws into the back of my neck. For a few moments, everything was blurry until it went completely dark.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt a sudden rush of dizziness.

"Did you see her?" Peter asked curiously. "What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" I glared at him. "Well that doesn't look good."

* * *

_**Andy**_

"No." I whispered. I ran over, knocking one of them to side.

"So it was Maddy that you were trying to protect when you told us about the survivors" Aiden grinned.

"You told them about me?" Maddy snarled.

"I said that there were survivors but I never told them who." I insisted.

"You still like her, don't you?" Aiden taunted. It was Ethan that I had shoved. "You wouldn't have jumped to her rescue if you didn't."

"I didn't need Andy to _rescue_ me." Maddy hissed. "Somethings different about the two of you. You aren't as strong as an alpha should be." a smile crept onto her face. "That's because you aren't alphas," she said to herself, piecing everything together.

"You didn't tell her?" Ethan frowned. "We thought for sure that you had."

"You knew that they weren't alphas?" Maddy hissed. "You tried to make me run while all along, you knew."

"Yes," I sighed. "I knew that Ethan and Aiden weren't alphas. No, I didn't tell her. Maddy, I didn't tell you because Ethan saved my life. I'm the reason that he isn't an alpha anymore. I owed it to him to keep quiet."

"And what about Aiden?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me that Aiden wasn't an alpha?"

"Aiden may be an evil sociopath," I scoffed. "But he is still my brother."

"A sociopath that will kill me, just like he killed everyone else." she scoffed. I took Maddy's hand. "Come on. Come with me."

"Did you get a text from Scott?" Aiden called after me.

"We got one too." Ethan added. "He told us to meet him, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia and Allison."

"Then it must be really bad if he was desperate enough to text the two of you." Without another word, I led Maddy down the hall and around the corner. _Just because they are my brothers doesn't mean that I have to forgive. At least not yet._ I pulled out my phone, and texted Melody. _She'll be even angrier with me if I don't tell her that Scott is gathering everyone._ I saw Scott and the others leaning against the wall. The only person missing was Stiles. The twins hadn't arrived yet either. Stiles came around the corner.

"This is Maddy, everyone." I told them. "Maddy, you already know Melody. This is Allison, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and Scott."

"Hey," she waved awkwardly. I should ask them about lacrosse.

"Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he turned to face me.

"I was wondering, if, I don't know, maybe you could,"

"The police are here." Stiles interrupted. "A fugitive, William Barrow was taken for surgery this morning and he escaped. He was spotted near the school. But listen to this, the reason he was locked up in the first place was because he tried to blow up a school bus with these kids inside. He told Scott's mom that the children all had glowing eyes."

"Glowing eyes?" Isaac frowned. "Is that exactly what he said?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "And no one knows how he woke up an anesthesia. When they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies which in any other circumstance, would actually be really awesome,"

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" Melody asked. This whole time she has been avoiding eye contact with me or Maddy.

"All day I have been hearing this sound, it's like this buzzing." she sighed.

"Like the sound of flies?" Maddy suggested.

"Exactly like the sound of flies." she nodded.

"I'm guessing that she is the banshee." Maddy whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded. Lydia frowned.

"The police are leaving." she muttered. "Stiles, why are they leaving?"

"They must have cleared the building and grounds which means that he isn't here." Stiles sighed.

"He has to be here." she insisted. "That sound. The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder."

"How loud?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. She looked like she was trying to block out the sound. Stiles's dad walked by with a few other officers.

"Dad!" Stiles called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You can't leave yet." Stiles told him.

"Come on Stilinski!" An FBI agent called.

"I'll be right there!" he called back. He stopped walking and turned to face Stiles. "Why not? We've got a witness that says Barrow is by the train station."

"Dad, please. Lydia said that he is still here." Stiles told him. The Sheriff's eyes widened.

"Did she see him?" he asked.

"Not exactly, no." Stiles shook his head. "Actually, no. But she has this feeling. A supernatural feeling." Stiles's dad look from Lydia to Stiles.

"Lydia wasn't on the chessboard." he scoffed.

"She is now." Stiles told him.

"Kanima?" his dad asked.

"Banshee, actually." Stiles replied. "Look, I look know how it sounds but basically it mean that she can sense when someone's close to death."

"Can she sense that I'm about to kill you?" His dad retorted.

"I don't know." Stiles looked back at Lydia, who just smiled.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe. But right now I'm going with witness over banshee. We're leaving a few deputy's here. The school is on lock down until three. No one goes in, no one goes out. Buddy that's the best that I got right now. That's the best I can give you, Stiles." He started walking away.

"Leaving me here!" Stiles called after him. "That is the best, that is the worst!" His dad didn't look like he heard him. I hadn't noticed that Scott had disappeared.

"Where did Scott go?" I frowned.

"His mom is meeting him. she's giving him something that will help track down Barrow." Allison replied. He came back with a bag, and the twins. Lydia, Stiles and Allison left, leaving just the werewolves.

"Lydia thinks the he is still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing," Scott pulled a hospital-gown out of the bag. "Our sense of smell."

"So we track him down." Isaac said slowly.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Isaac, Melody, Maddy and me will go check on side of the basement and Ethan, Aiden and Andy will check the other."_ He chose carefully. If he leaves Isaac with the twins, a fight will break out. If he leaves Melody with the twins, a fight will break out. And Maddy will kill them the first chance she gets. I am the only one who can tolerate them._ Silently, the three of us went to our side. Ethan leading, Aiden and me following behind. Ethan pressed against the wall.

"You got something?" Aiden asked. Ethan held up his hand, telling him to be quiet. He shuffled around the corner, and froze. Barrow wasn't there. But two boys were. They were kissing. Aiden started laughing, but Ethan looked offended.

"Oh really?" Ethan scoffed. Aiden and me kept walking, eventually Ethan followed. I was about to go around the corner when the fire alarm went off.

"Let's go!" Ethan exclaimed. We all ran. When we got outside, I spotted the others.

"We didn't find anything." Ethan reported.

"Not even a scent." Scott sighed.

"It's three, so school is over." Stiles said slowly. "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody is safe?" Ethan asked. We all looked at Lydia expectantly.

"I don't know," Lydia sighed.

"Where's Maddy?" I frowned, noticing that she wasn't with the group.

"She left," Isaac replied. I nodded. She probably doesn't want Ethan and Aiden to team up on her again. If she faces them one at a time, she stands a chance but not when they fight together.

"Andy," Scott started. "What were you going to ask me before Stiles interrupted?" he asked. _I almost forgot. I need someone to teach my how to play lacrosse. _I started to say something, but then look around._ Scott has bigger problems right now._

"It's nothing." I told him. _I'll have to find a different way to learn lacrosse._

* * *

_**Melody**_

I sat in my room. I wasn't sure where Andy was, but I didn't care. _I'm not going to forgive him easily. I sighed. We never used to keep things from each other. Why now?_ But I already knew the answer. _It's Maddy. It has to be. She's influencing him somehow. I just know she is. She is using him for something, but what?_ I heard Stiles and Lydia come in. They walked passed my door. I went out into the hall to see them.

"Hey Melody," Lydia smiled. "Where's Andy?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We aren't as close as we used to be."

"Come hang out with Stiles and me," Lydia invited. I looked at Stiles for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"Okay." I nodded. We went into Stiles's room. Lydia sat down on the edge of his bed, and I sat in his computer chair. He started attaching pictures and strings to his wall.

"What do the different color strings mean?" I asked curiously.

"Different stages of the investigation." Stiles shrugged. "Green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue is just pretty."

"What does red mean?" Lydia asked.

"Unsolved." Stiles answered,

"You've only got red on the board." I frowned.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." Stiles retorted.

"Did you get attention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked him.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed. "Everyday this week. It's okay though, we were on to something."

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" she scoffed.

"Lydia, you've been right every time something like this has happened. So don't start doubting yourself now."

"No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble." she insisted.

"Look, Barrow was there. Alright? You knew it. You felt it. If you wanted to, I would go back to the school and search all night just to prove it." he told her. He frowned suddenly, taking the lid off the sharpie he was holding and smelling it. "Get up." he said suddenly. "Get up now. We're going to the school. Come on Melody, we might need your help." I nodded, following them out. When we reached the school, Stiles ran down the hall. We followed him into the chemistry lab.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lydia asked him. Stiles burst into the chemistry closet, where all the chemicals were kept. "That was supposed to be locked."

"Yeah. Melody what do you smell?" Stiles asked me.

"Nothing." I frowned. "Just a bunch of chemicals. I don't even smell you guys." Slowly, I put the pieces together. "We wouldn't have been able to catch his scent." I muttered. Using his phone as a light, he started shining it around. He stopped, shining it at the floor. There was a pool of blood.

"He was here." Stiles mumbled. "Performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right,"

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia groaned.

"Probably because he was here to kill someone." I suggested.

"But who?" Lydia frowned.

"That what we have to figure out." Stiles sighed. We left the closet and walked back into the class room. "Spread out, start looking for anything." I walked over to the board. There were numbers.

"Hey Lydia?" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What do these numbers mean? Is it a formula?"

"No, nineteen is potassium, fifty-three is iodine and eighty-eight is radium." she shook her head. "I mean, the first two make potassium iodide," she picked up the piece of chalk and wrote a _K_ next to nineteen.

"Potassium is _K_?" Stiles scoffed.

"It means the scientific Latin name for it." she shrugged. She wrote an _I_ next to fifty-three.

"What's radium?" I asked. She wrote _Ra_ next to it.

"Kira." Stiles muttered.

"Who's Kira?" I asked.

"The new girl in our grade." Lydia replied. "And if someone left her name for Barrow, that means that Barrow wants to kill her." Stiles bolted out of the class. Lydia muttered something before following him. I took out my phone. _Should I text Andy and tell him what's going on?_ I decided against it, putting my phone away. _Andy wants to keep secrets from me? Fine. I just won't tell him anything either._ By the time we got to Kira's house, it was too late. Scott was outside.

"He took her." he sighed. "Barrow took Kira."

"We know." I told him. "He was after her the whole time."

"I knew he was there," Lydia muttered to herself. "How did I know he was there?"

"You heard the flies." Stiles told her.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked her.

"Nothing." she sighed. "I want to help, but I don't know how to trigger it. I don't have control over it yet. It literally makes me want to scream." I got an idea.

"Then do it." I told her. "Scream, Lydia. Scream." She screamed, it was painful, but when she stopped she had a new look in her eyes.

"It's not flies." she muttered. "It's electricity."

"Wait a minute, Barrow, he worked at a power sub-station." Scott's eyes widened. Scott got on his dirt bike and Lydia, Stiles and me piled into Stiles's jeep.

"I hope we get there in time." Lydia sighed. We got there the same time Scott did. Scott didn't wait for us before running inside. Stiles leaped out of the jeep. I jumped out after him.

"Stay here, Lydia." he told her. "Wait for the cops to come."

"Me? Why?" she frowned.

"I only have one bat," he explained.

"Melody gets to go," she scoffed.

"Melody has claws." I told her before taking off after Scott. Stiles was struggling to keep up. I saw an explosion of electricity in the far corner. _Oh no! I'm too late!_ When I reached the corner, I gasped. The girl, Kira, was sucking the electricity into her hands. _What the hell is she?_

**So here is another update! Andy and Melody seem to be growing apart, keeping secrets from each other. What do you think? **


	19. Number Thirteen

_**Melody**_

We sat in the police station, waiting for someone to come and question us. We had already stated a report.

"Melody, don't say anything unless they ask you, alright?" Scott told me.

"Scott and me will handle this." Stiles added. I nodded as the door opened. Agent McCall walked in, Stiles's dad right behind him. Agent McCall leaned up against the desk and Stiles's dad sat in the chair.

"So when did you get there?" he asked.

"At the same time." Stiles replied. Kira, Lydia and Scott didn't say anything.

"Same time as who?" he frowned.

"Same time as me." Scott answered while Stiles pointed to him.

"By coincidence?" Agent McCall asked.

"What do you mean, coincidence?" Stiles frowned.

"That's what I'm asking you," Agent McCall scoffed. "The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that a coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked him.

"I think he's asking me," Stiles told Scott.

"I think he's asking both of you." Lydia piped in. I couldn't help but smile. Stiles's dad was grinning too.

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall scoffed. "Let me ask the questions." he corrected himself. "Alright, so that I have this perfectly clear, Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power sub station and tied her up with the intent to electrocute her, which blacked out the entire town."

"Sounds about right," Stiles nodded.

"How did you know that he would take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asked him.

"He was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?" Stiles retorted.

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." Agent McCall scoffed.

"Well what can I say?" Stiles shrugged. "I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." he winked at his dad. Stiles's dad stifled a laugh.

"Stiles, just answer the man." His dad told him when Agent McCall glared at him.

"We made a good guess." Stiles told him.

"What were the two of you doing?" he asked Scott and Kira.

"Eating sushi." Kira said at the exact same time that Scott said,

"Eating pizza." They looked at each other.

"Eating pizza." Kira said, but this time Scott said,

"Eating sushi." They both sighed.

"Eating sushi and pizza." they said together.

"Okay," Agent McCall said slowly. "And what about you?" he asked me.

"I was with Stiles." I replied.

"He's a little old for you to be hanging out with him and his friends, don't you think?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I've been staying at his place since Derek Hale left town so why wouldn't I hang out with him and his friends?" I scoffed.

"I just find it a little strange that an eleven year old is hanging out with sixteen and seventeen year olds." Agent McCall said promptly.

"What does my age have to do with anything?" I retorted. "I thought we were talking about Barrow."

"Do you believe their story?" Agent McCall asked Stiles's dad.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to talk." he sighed. "But I think that these kids found themselves at the right place, at the right time. And that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

"Kira," Agent McCall turned to her. "Is that how you remember it?" We all looked at her expectantly.

"Yes." she nodded. "Could I get my phone back now?" she asked.

"Sorry, but no." Agent McCall told her. "It's evidence. A deputy will take you home but we need you to fill out some paperwork first." I followed Stiles out of the building.

"Stiles?" I asked, climbing into his jeep.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"What the hell happened back there? At the sub station? Kira, she," I paused. "She was sucking the electricity into her palms."

"I have no idea." Stiles sighed, starting up the engine.

* * *

_**Andy**_

"Thank you so much, Danny!" I exclaimed.

"No problem, anything for Ethan's little brother." Danny shrugged. "We'd better hurry. You don't want to be late for class." I said thank you again before leaving the locker room. I hadn't even walked a meter before someone shoved me into the lockers. River and Kai.

"Dude!" River laughed. "Is that why you friend zoned Maddy?"

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. "Friend zoned?"

"Do you seriously not know what the friend zone is?" River retorted.

"I know what it is," I told him. "But for argument sake, why don't you tell me what your definition of it is?"

"You're clueless." River laughed. "Okay, so the friend zone is when someone really likes another person,"

"Like Maddy likes you." Kai piped in.

"And the other person doesn't like them that way. They only see them as a friend and nothing more." River finished.

"Like you treat Maddy." Kai piped in again.

"Whatever." I rolled my yes.

"I was confused as to how you could just brush her off like that, but know I have a theory." River continued.

"And we support you, dude." Kai added.

"Wait a minute," I said slowly. "You guys that I'm gay?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." River told me. "We support you."

"I'm not gay." I told them. "Kai told me to learn how to play lacrosse so I can try out for the team later with you guys. Danny was teaching me this morning on the field." I explained.

"I thought you were going to ask Stiles, Scott or Isaac for help." Kai frowned.

"No," I shook my head. "I was going to, but they were all busy. Isaac was at Allison's, Scott was at Kira's and Stiles was with Lydia in his room." I told them. _I'll let them piece the rest together. No doubt their theory's won't even be close to what they were actually doing. _

"So how do you know Danny?" River asked. "He doesn't hang with Scott's crowd."

"No, but he is dating my brother." I told them.

"Ethan is your brother?" River frowned. "I didn't know that you were related to the twins."

"Yeah, unfortunately I am." I scoffed.

"What the fuck is wrong is with you?" Kai retorted.

"What?" I frowned.

"_One;_ you are best friends with the hottest girl in our grade, _Two;_ you hang out with _a) _Scott McCall, the captain of the lacrosse team and _b)_ Lydia Martin, the hottest girl next to Maddy, and _Three;_ your brothers are Ethan and Aiden. Aiden is a total chick magnet and Ethan is the same, only with guys. You have a perfect school live, and you choose to hang out with River and me." Kai scoffed. "You're losing popularity points just being seen with us."

"_One;_ I'm offended." River retorted. "_Two;_ I don't think it's you and me that are deducting his popularity points. His last name is."

"What's wrong with my last name?" I asked him.

"_Hale_." River said as if it were obvious. "Like _Derek_ Hale, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Exactly like Derek Hale."

"Well that's exactly my point." River scoffed. "Did you know that he was wanted for murder last year?" he asked in a hush voice. "There were papers all over town. My dad is a deputy at the police station, and he said that they couldn't take his picture. Every time they tried, a blue light appeared in the center of the picture, blocking his face." he told us.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes, but I knew what it was. Derek's eyes interfered with the camera flash.

"That may not have been true, but Derek is well known in Beacon Hills for those kinds of things. They found his sister's body at the beginning of last year, and they charged him with murdering her himself." Kai told me.

"Derek wouldn't kill his own sister." I scoffed.

"The death was ruled as an animal attack, but some people are saying that Derek is some sort of,"

"I don't care." I interrupted River before he could continue. "We're still trying out for the lacrosse team after school, right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Kai nodded.

"Five minutes until class!" Coach hollered through a megaphone. "Just because there is no power, don't expect there to be no school!" We walked passed Stiles at his locker. He was frowning at his keys.

"Hey Andy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I stopped walking. Kai and River kept walking.

"Did you or Melody put this key on my key chain?" he asked, holding it out for me to see.

"Nope." I shook my head. "I've never seen that key before."

"Neither have I." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm probably just being paranoid." Stiles noticed Scott about the same time that I did. We followed his gaze to Kira at the end of the hall. He started walking towards her but Stiles and me blocked his path. I had heard all about what had happened.

"I need to talk to her." Scott hissed.

"Someone gave Barrow a coded message to kill her," Stiles retorted.

"That is exactly why I need to talk to her." Scott retorted.

"Until we find out if she is just another psychotic monster that is going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." Stiles told him.

"I second that." I piped in. _We need to figure out what the hell she is._

"What if she is like us?" Scott muttered quietly as she walked the other way, clearly avoiding him.

"That girl walked through one point twenty one gigawatts of electricity. Scott, she is not like us," I retorted. Scott nodded, and started walking away.

"I'm going to go," I told Stiles. It didn't look like he heard me. He was still looking at the mysterious new key. I caught up with Kai and River. We had the next two classes together. Maddy was in neither of them. I sat through both classes, shutting out both the teacher's voice at the front of the room and Kai's and River's exited rambling about the tryouts later on today. _What if I make a fool out of myself? Like I did the first time I played basketball?_ I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Dude, class is over." River laughed. I hadn't noticed that we were the only three people left in the class. Even the teacher was gone. I stood and walked to my locker. River ran over to Kai and me excitedly.

"Calm down, where's the party at?" Kai scoffed.

"I don't know." River sighed. "But Andy can find out."

"What party?" I frowned.

"Were you not listening to us last period?" Kai retorted.

"Not really," I admitted.

"I found out from Tyler who heard it from Marcus who's brother told him, that your brothers, Ethan and Aiden, are helping Danny throw a black light party tonight. Marcus's brother didn't tell him where though. But you can find out. I figured that you could ask your brothers." River grinned.

"Okay, I'll ask them." I shrugged, walking away from them. _They'll never tell me. _I spotted Aiden talking to Danny.

_"This guy that I know has been out of town for weeks, and his loft has a back up generator."_ Aiden told him. I didn't need to hear more.

"I know where it is." I told them. "It's the place where I used to live before I moved in with Stiles and his dad."

"Perfect." Kai smiled. "After lacrosse tryouts, we can all head over together. You could even invite Maddy," he shoved me playfully.

"Invite me to what?" Maddy asked. She had come up behind us._ She's still here. Meaning that she isn't going to leave._

"There's a party later, do you want to come with us?" I asked her.

"Sure," she shrugged. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. When the tryouts came, I was nervous. _Relax Andy,_ I told myself. _You've got supernatural abilities! It's not cheating if you use them!_

"Alright," Coach started. "We don't have that many places left for freshman. There are only four spots open, and there are eleven of you. Go out there and give it your all. If you suck, you won't make the team. But if you don't suck, then there is still a chance you won't make the team but that chance is smaller." he blew his whistle.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered, grabbing a lacrosse stick.

"Good luck, guys." Kai told River and me. "I hope at least one of us makes it."

"Hopefully." River nodded. All the excitement had been flushed out of their faces. They looked even more nervous that me.

"Come on," I told them. "We didn't come here to lose. We came here to make the team. You guys have been practicing all summer for this." I scoffed.

"Andy's right." River nodded. He seemed a little more confident. "We got this." I followed the others onto the field, praying that I wouldn't mess up.

"Really, we've only got one treat." Kai said while we were running laps.

"And who's that?" I asked.

"Zach." he answered. "The one who put you on your ass on your first day of school? He's the only one who poses a threat."

"I think we can beat him." I shrugged.

"You're kidding, right?" River scoffed. "Zach has been playing lacrosse since he learned how to walk. He lives for lacrosse."

"Zach's grandpa played for the Beacon Hills Cyclones, Zach's dad played for the Beacon Hills Cyclones, and Zach's two older brothers played for the Beacon Hills Cyclones. Each one of them was team captain. Zach plans on continuing that tradition. I bet he will make it too, after your buddy McCall leaves."

"I think we have chance," I shrugged.

"Are you forgetting that you just learned the rules this morning?" Kai laughed. "Sure, you're good at basketball but lacrosse is whole other ball game. A game that Zach's world revolves around."

"You guys have been practicing a lot too. And I'm a fast learner. If we actually try, we might stand a chance." I insisted. "Come on, we can do it. I know we can."

"Whatever you say." River muttered. We got in line with the others. Zach was playing defense. It wasn't long before it was my turn. I caught the ball in my stick and ran forward. Before I could react, Zach slammed me on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I got to my feet after I caught my breath.

"Can I try again, Coach?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. I caught the ball in my stick again, only this time I didn't wait. I bolted. I twirled around Zach, making it passed him. I threw the ball, and it went in the net. River and Kai cheered. Zach just glared at me. After a while, Coach blew his whistle. I hadn't noticed the time going by really fast. The sun was already starting to set.

"I thought you said that you've never played lacrosse before," River hissed.

"I haven't." I told him.

"Sure looked like it out there." he muttered.

"Alright. I've got the names of the four people who didn't suck." Coach grinned proudly. "And those people are, River Hastings,"

"Good job!" Kai patted our friend on the back .

"I told you that you could do it," I smiled.

"Kai Miller," Coach continued.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed. "We're on the team together!" I dug my claws into my palms in anticipation.

"Zach Toovey," Coach read the third name. _What a surprise. Only one spot left._ "This is where the rest of you losers are biting your finger nails. Well I'm not sorry to disappoint you because you all sucked." Coach retorted. "That is, all of you accept Andrew Hale." I breathed out in relief.

"It's Andy, Coach." I corrected him.

"Alright then." he nodded. "Andy, you displayed some really good skills out there. Did you play at your old school?" he asked me.

"No." I shook my head.

"Well, no matter. Congratulations to the four of you. Welcome to the Beacon Hills Cyclones. Each of you will choose a jersey number that isn't already taken." he told us. "Tell me when you have chosen."

"I've chosen Coach." I told him. He pressed down on his pen.

"Alright Hale, what is your number going to be?"

"Thirteen." I replied.

"That's pretty unlucky." Zach scoffed.

"Thirteen is my number." I told him, ignoring Zach.

"Alright," he nodded. "You can leave now, Hale." I waited for River and Kai before we left together.

"I can't believe it!" River exclaimed. "We made the team!"

"There's only one thing left to do," I told them.

"What?" Kai frowned.

"Go to that black light party." I grinned.

* * *

_**Derek**_

I was walking to my car when I heard footsteps behind me. Multiple footsteps. People were walking up to me. I turned around, to see a bunch of kids.

"Trick or treat!" they exclaimed. _Great, I forgot that it was Halloween._ I could hear their heart beats, they were afraid. I kept my eyes locked with them while I backed up to my car. Slowly, I reached inside through the open window and pulled out a bag of chocolate bars. Still not breaking my gaze, I placed a handful of the candy into each of their bags. Their heart beat increased. They took heavy breaths. I changed the color of my eyes and growled at them. They screamed, running away. I smiled, satisfied and placed the bag back into my vehicle.

I heard a strange noise behind me, and turned to see five shadowed figures. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow. I didn't have time to react before one of them grabbed the side of my head. I felt as if I were paralyzed. I couldn't fight back. I felt his eyes boring into mine and then everything went black.

* * *

_**Andy**_

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Melody scoffed when I went into our room.

"I'm going to a party," I replied. I grabbed a new pair of clothes and carried them into the bathroom that connected ours and Stiles's room. I changed quickly, and came back out.

"A party?" Melody laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded, brushing my hair to the side. "And your coming too. It's in Derek's loft."

"Someone's throwing a party in Derek's loft?" she frowned.

"Yes." I told her. "Come on, Kai and River are waiting outside."

"I'm going to a party with you and your friends?" she retorted.

"Yes, now come on." I insisted. Melody sighed, giving in. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. _That's the most she's spoken to me for a while. I don't understand why she is still angry. She never told me about the whole 'Kira rescue' thing and I never got angry._ I followed her out and met up with Kai and River outside. "Kai, River, this is my sister Melody. She's coming with us." I told them.

"Whatever." Kai shrugged. "Let's go." When we got to the loft, I could hear the cheers of the people inside. I slid open the door. People were glowing, and the music was echoing. My eyes widened.

"Derek can never find out about this." I muttered to Melody.

"Agreed." she nodded.

"Well come on," Kai shoved me forward. "Let's party!" By the looks of it, we weren't the only ones our age here. I spotted Tyler and Marcus in the far corner. A few of the girls in our grade were over there too. I turned, and saw Maddy. She had just arrived.

"I'm going to go get Maddy," I told them. Melody had already disappeared and Kai and River were too busy dancing to notice that I had said anything. I swerved around the crowd of people. The song that was playing ended before I got to Maddy. A new song started playing. A slower song. I stumbled forward, not noticing the stairs by the door and almost tripped. Maddy caught my arm before I hit the ground. "Hey," I grinned.

"Hey," she laughed.

"Do you want to," I paused, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she shrugged. We moved away from the steps and over by River and Kai. Maddy wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. We swayed to the soothing rhythm of the song. Kai shot me a look but I ignored it. When the song ended, I let my hands dropped from her waist but she stood there for a few moments more before letting her arms fall. I breathed in her scent, and for a moment, I didn't want her to move away. I just wanted to be close to her. Someone grabbed my shoulder, spinning me away from Maddy. Aiden.

"Have you seen Ethan?" he asked. His eyes were clouded in desperation.

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't seen him all night."

"Neither have Danny and me." he sounded like he was worried. I frowned, realizing someone else who I hadn't seen all night. I turned back to Maddy.

"Have you seen Melody?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Can you help me find her?" I asked hopefully. _I just need to make sure she is alright._

"Sure. You check on that side of the loft, I'll check this side." I nodded and looked around for a place to get started. My eyes rested on a small hallway. _Our room. She has to be there._ I shoved through the crowd, pushing people to the side. I opened the door to our room, and found her. She was laying on the ground, her face really pale. She was whimpering.

"Melody!" I gasped. I sat down and held her in my arms. She looked like she was paralyzed. _This will hurt her, but it has to happen._ "Sorry," I muttered. I grabbed her wrist and snapped it. She screamed out in pain, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _It had to happen. It had to happen._ I convinced myself. Melody's breathing grew heavier, and her eyes were wild.

"Did you see them?" she whimpered.

"See what?" I frowned.

"There were five of them. They appeared out of the shadows," she cried softly. "Their eyes," she mumbled. "They were bright yellow, like a firefly." I held her close to me. Her heart was beating rapidly. I heard something in the distance. A roar. Melody heard it too because her heart beat skipped.

"Derek." I breathed. _He's back._ I helped Melody to her feet and let her lean against me. We walked out of the room. From across the main room, where everyone was dancing, I saw Danny. He had Lydia in his arms. Lydia looked as shaken up as Melody. I heard someone shout, and then the music stopped playing. The sound board was smashed on the ground.

"Get out!" someone hollered. The crowd started dispersing. When it was cleared out, I had a clear view of Derek. The only other people who stayed was Aiden, Danny, Scott, Kira, Isaac and Allison. Aiden muttered something Danny, who carried Lydia out of the loft. Maddy came out of a room on the other side, dragging someone. Ethan.

"What did you do to him?" Aiden snarled.

"Nothing." she insisted. "I found him like this."

"That's bullshit!" Aiden spat. I turned away from them, and back to Derek. The last time I saw him was when he was watching me play basketball. Melody let go of my arm, and I started running to Derek but something black appeared, blocking my path. I fell onto my back in surprise. It looked at me, it's eyes a bright yellow. _This is what attacked Melody._ My anger started to rise. _No one fucks with Melody and gets away with it._ I stood, extending my claws. _They won't get me too._ But this one was only looking at me. It wasn't facing me. Nor were the others.

"Guys?" Aiden asked. "They're all looking at me." his breathing got heavier. "Why are they all looking at me?" I stepped forward, snarling. I clawed at the figure, but it grabbed my wrist. I swung at it from the other side but it grabbed my wrist again. It twisted my arms and threw me towards toward. I wasn't the only one who was starting to fight. Isaac, Scott, Derek and Maddy were fighting the other four. Isaac was thrown backwards, hitting his back on the wall before smashing to the ground.

The demonic ninja that he was fighting made his way to Aiden. Panic started to cloud my mind. I stood, and tried to run to him but the one that I had been fighting stood in my path. I watched my brother fall to ground, paralyzed. _What the hell?_ Tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could see. _Why am I feeling bad for Aiden? He's tried to kill Melody and me multiple times._ Now the demonic ninjas faced someone else. _Maddy._ I dove under the demonic ninja's arm, making it passed it. I raced towards Maddy. Nothing stopped me. But they were all facing her.

Maddy's eyes shined a bright blue. She nodded to me before racing forward. She clawed at the demonic ninja in front of her, but it snapped her wrist. She screamed in pain. I tried to get to her again, but two of them blocked my path. Isaac stepped forward to help me, but one of the demonic ninjas pulled a black sword out of it's chest. Isaac backed away slowly. _Coward._ I heard Maddy fall to the ground. _No. No. No._ They all turned to face Scott, but then disappeared. The sun started to rise and shine through the windows. I ran to Maddy's side.

"Sorry about this," I mumbled, breaking her arm. She roared in pain, holding her arm close her. She took a couple deep breaths and stood. I couldn't help but glance over at Aiden. He was now on his feet. Ethan too. Melody looked back to normal.

"What were those things?" Scott asked.

"Your dad's twenty four hours are up," Isaac told Allison. She nodded, and pulled out her cell phone. Isaac walked over to each one the demonic ninjas had targeted, and checked behind their ears. Maddy growled when he came close to her.

"Relax," he told her. "I'm just checking for the mark."

"What mark?" I frowned.

"This one," he moved his ear to reveal a small mark. It was a backwards five. I nodded to Maddy. She didn't twitch when I moved close to her. I moved her ear. The same mark was there. Melody moved her ear so we could see. She too had the mark.

"They marked all of you." I mumbled. "Why?"

"I don't know." Isaac sighed. "But Allison's dad might." I nodded and looked over at Derek. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. Without hesitating, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you're back." I smiled, letting him go.

"Is that so?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," Melody walked over. "Sheriff Stilinski made us go to school." she pouted.

"But we're coming back here." I said quickly. "That is, if you'll let us." I said quietly. Derek did the most unexpected thing. He pulled me and Melody closer to him, hugging us.

"Of course you can come back." he scoffed. "It would be too quiet here without you two running around." I frowned when he let us go. I looked around at the ones who stayed behind. Kira was shocked so I assumed she didn't know about Scott, Ethan and Aiden were sitting against the wall. Allison was on her phone and Isaac was whispering to her. Maddy sat on the floor.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked. No one answered.

"He must have left with the others," Scott shrugged. I walked over to Maddy.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'll make sure you get home."

"I don't need you to walk me home, Andy." she scoffed.

"You were just attacked by a demonic ninja." I retorted. "I'm walking you home." Eventually, she gave in and let me walk with her.

"That guy back there, that was Derek, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's back. This time, I hope he sticks around a little longer."

* * *

_**Derek**_

After Andy left with that girl, everyone else started to leave. It was just Melody, Isaac and me left in the loft.

"Who was that girl?" I asked.

"That's Kira." Isaac told me. "She's new this year. Scott's been hanging out with her."

"Not her," I shook my head. "I meant the one with Andy. She's a werewolf."

"That's Maddy," Isaac grinned. "Andy's girlfriend."

"She's not Andy's girlfriend." Melody scoffed. She turned to me. "She was in our old pack. The one that Ethan and Aiden slaughtered? She wasn't at the meeting, so she lived unfortunately."

"I take it you don't like her," I laughed.

"We've never gotten along." she shrugged. "And shes a psychotic bitch. She's evil. I just know it. She's changed Andy. He's been different ever since he reunited with her. She's using him and I'm going to find out why," she sat down on the couch, crossing her arms.

"_Or_ your just jealous that Andy won't be spending as much time with you now that he has a girlfriend." Isaac grinned. Melody shot him a glare that made him shut up. _Demonic ninjas? The little wolves were forced to attend school? Andy's got a girlfriend? I really missed out on a lot during my absence._

**So no one caught on to the Lilo and Stitch reference that I made in chapter seventeen?! Oh well... What do you guys think of this chapter? Review! **


	20. Dodge ball

_**Derek**_

I carefully lowered Melody onto her bed. I had already called her school, saying that she wouldn't be coming in today. Melody was exhausted. She had fallen asleep on the couch so I had to carry her to her bed. _She looks like a child. An innocent child._ Sheriff Stilinski said he would bring over Melody's and Andy's belongings later. Andy had refused to stay, and had already left for school. I walked back out into the main room, and heard the loft door swing open. I frowned. I didn't recognize the two people who stood there, but I could tell that they were werewolves.

"You are Derek Hale, correct?" said one of them, the man. The other was a woman. They looked to be just a few years older than me. They had claw marks and slashes on their faces. _They must have gotten in a fight._

"Yes," I nodded, leaning against the table. "My name is Derek. Why do you want to know?"

"Because you have something that belongs to us." said the woman, taking a step into the loft.

"And what exactly is that?" I retorted.

"Our children." the man replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I scoffed. I started walking away.

"We know that you have Melody and Andy." the woman called after me. "We are their parents. Their _real_ parents."

"If you are their real parents, then why are you here?" I asked, turning back around to face them.

"Isn't it obvious?" the man frowned. "We've come for them."

"We've been looking for them, ever since we heard that their pack was slaughtered. I knew they weren't dead. I could feel it. Mother's instinct, I guess." she smiled.

"What would ever make you think that they would come with you?" I scoffed. "You ruined their lives by giving them to that pack. They were forced to kill, to hurt people."

"They were forced to be strong so that they could survive." the man objected.

"They would have survived perfectly fine without that pack." I scoffed.

"What does it matter to you about what happens to them?" the woman asked. "They aren't your problem to deal with."

"It matters because I," I paused, taking a deep breath. "I care about them."

"They aren't your children so you don't have to worry about them." the man hissed.

"They aren't your children either." I insisted. "They've lived with me longer than they have ever lived with you."

"Derek, why are you bothering? They aren't your problem to deal with." the man retorted.

"Andy and Melody aren't a problem." I spat. "They are children. They are happy here." I insisted. "The only thing you know about them is their names. Do any of the small details? Andy's favorite sport, for insistence?"

"That doesn't matter." she scoffed.

"What about Melody's age?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nine." the man smirked.

"Eleven, actually." I corrected. "Just walk out the door and leave, You would be doing them a favor."

"Aiden and Ethan told us that they were here, and we will not leave without them." the man insisted.

"Ethan and Aiden?" I laughed. "I guess that's why your faces are all cut up.

"Andy and Melody will want to come with us. Why on earth would they want to stay in a weak little pack like the one here? We've been watching for a while. They'll want to come with us, be in our pack. It's much bigger and more powerful." the man retorted.

"Melody and Andy don't care about power." I laughed. "They care about family."

"We are their family," the woman scoffed.

"They don't consider two people, who gave them away just for power, family. They already have a family. Their pack. The one they are in now. We're a family. Let me tell you a few things about the children you abandoned. Ethan and Aiden, they were turned into murderers. They killed their entire pack, just for power. Aiden has more lust for power than Ethan. They don't need you to wreck what little shred of humanity they have left. Andy, loves basketball. And there is nothing that he wants more than to just be a regular kid. Growing up in that other pack ruined that for him. Here, he's got friends his age, he doesn't have to kill, hell, he's even got a girlfriend." I told them. _I don't know why I am telling them all of this. They don't deserve to know about Ethan, Aiden, Andy and Melody._ "And last but not least, Melody. She got mixed up in all that shit too young. She's got anger issues, but she's still caring. She'll do anything to protect the people that she loves. Andy is like that too. So if you've come here to turn them back into killers, than you can just leave. Because they do not need you."

"You think that is going to stop us?" the man scoffed. "They are our children, Derek. Your family may have been ripped away from you, but ours won't be. So maybe Andy and Melody have gone soft because of your pack, we can fix them."

"They aren't broken." I insisted. "They are predators but they don't have to be killers. Just leave. They won't even know that you were here. Just walk away. You don't have to worry about them. They're happy. Just leave."

"We will not leave. They are _our_ children." the woman insisted. "So we'll give you two choices, Derek," she extracted her claws, her eyes shining a fiery red. The man did the same. "Hand over Melody and Andy, or blood will be spilled." _Shit. They are both alphas._

* * *

_**Andy**_

"Are you sure that you are alright?" I asked.

"Andy, Jesus Christ. I'm fine." Maddy retorted.

"Sorry for caring about your well-being." I scoffed.

"If anything, I should be worried about you, instead of you worrying about me." she laughed.

"And why's that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because the demonic ninjas already got me, and they didn't kill me. They could have, but they didn't. There has to be a reason for that, right? They didn't go after you. Or your alpha. I should be worrying about you." she smiled.

"I'll be fine." I told her.

"And I am fine." Maddy insisted. "So you don't need to worry about me. You've already got enough people to worry about."

"Who?" I frowned.

"Your pack, obviously. Isaac, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Melody and Derek. I don't need to be added to that list."

"You've been on that list ever since I could remember." I told her. She rolled her eyes, shoving me playfully.

"Whatever, come on." She told me. "We've got gym class." We parted ways when I went into the boy's changing room. I took the pair of shorts that Kai had given out, and quickly changed. So far, I hadn't seen Kai or River. I walked into the gym at the same time that Maddy appeared at the other end. I expected Kai and River to come stumbling out of the changing room, shoving each other but they didn't. Kai came out first, a scowl on his face, followed by River. They didn't talk to each other. Kai walked over to me while River stalked off to talk to a group of boys that I hadn't seen him talk to before.

"Are you alright?" I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You seem upset about something." I shrugged.

"I'm not upset." Kai ruffled his hair with his fingers. "Just disappointed."

"Disappointed in who?" I asked. "River?"

"How did you know that this was about River?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You're ignoring him. It's not that hard to tell." I shrugged.

"You know that party we went to?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Where did you guys go, when the party was broken up?"

"I lost River in the crowd, so I started walking home. I saw him though. He was with Marcus's older brother. I walked over to him. When I got a closer to him, I saw that he had a joint in his mouth. Like what the hell! I mean, it isn't like I have never been offered weed before, but I've never accepted it! I'm honestly really disappointed in him. I tried to talk to him about it this morning, and he freaked out. Said that I should mind my own business. I mean, how is it not my business when one of my best friends is being a complete dumb ass!?" he sighed. "Sorry. I don't mean to ramble on."

"You aren't rambling," I told him. "But dude, you totally sounded like a girl for a moment there." I laughed. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit, dude. You're right!" he exclaimed. "Andy, you've got to promise me that if you ever hear me talking like a girl again, you are going to smack me. Hard."

"I'll look forward to it." I grinned. Coach blew his whistle, calling us all towards him.

"Alright," he started. "Today, we're going to a play a little friendly game of dodge ball." A few people cheered, some of them groaned. Coach divided us into two teams. Kai and River were both on my team, Maddy was on the other side. We lined up balls on the center line, Coach and blew his whistle for the game to begin. _Shit. I don't know the rules of this game._ River got out almost immediately. Kai was in for a while, but Zach whipped a ball, hitting him in the gut. I threw one at Maddy. She didn't see it coming and it hit her shoulder. She glared at me, but went off to the side anyways. Zach hit Tyler in the back, leaving just me on my side. Zach had two people on his team. I hit one of them in the chest and the other in the leg. Now it was just me and Zach. Zach whipped the ball, but I got out of the way. _He seriously thinks he is going to hit me? I can dodge everyone of his balls!_ I laughed to myself. _I made a horrible pun._ I leaped, dodging the ball that Zach threw at my legs. I spun and whipped the ball at Zach. He bent down to pick up a ball at the same time, and the ball hit him in the face. He was laying on the ground, not moving. Everyone ran to see if he was alright. Maddy over to me and shoved me roughly.

"What the hell, Andy?" she hissed. "You need to be more careful with your abilities." I glanced nervously towards Zach. He was now on his feet and Coach was helping him walk to the nurse's office. _Maddy's right. I need to be more careful._

* * *

_**Melody**_

I breathed in, opening my eyes. _How the hell did I get to my room?_ I yawned, swinging my feet over the bed. Andy's bed was empty and looked like it hadn't been slept in at all. I creaked my door open, and walked out into the main room. I saw Derek leaning against the table.

"Derek," I mumbled, half asleep. Why am I so tired? "Where's Andy? How did I end up in my room? I don't remember walking there myself," I trailed off. I hadn't noticed until now that two other people standing there.

"Melody?" one of them, a woman said softly. I was about to reply when Derek interrupted.

"No." he said quickly. "That is," he frowned, letting his voice trail off.

"Nice try, Derek." the man retorted.

"Melody," the woman smiled. "You're growing into a fine young lady."

"Who are you?" I frowned. "And why are you here?"

"We're your parents Melody," the man said. "And we are here to take you and Andy home."

**Well? What do you think? Please review! I would like to see what you guys think! **


	21. Girl to Girl talk

_**Andy**_

I saw River sitting on his own outside on the picnic table. I walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Did Kai send you to talk to me?" River scoffed.

"Why would Kai send me?" I retorted. "Are you angry at me now too?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm not angry at you. I'm not angry at Kai either, just confused."

"Confused?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Kai is making a huge deal about it!" he sighed.

"I don't want to get in the middle of it, but personally, I don't see what the big deal is." I shrugged.

"I know!" River exclaimed. "I mean, I get that it was stupid but it isn't a big deal!"

"Maybe be if you tried talking to him about it," I explained. "He would understand."

"No way," River shook his head. "I am not having one of those girl-to-girl talks with Kai." he retorted.

"And what are we doing right now?" I laughed. River opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. His argument was invalid.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll talk to him." I pulled out my phone, and texted him. I watched Kai check his phone and then leave the group of people he was with and make his way over to us. Kai sat down next to me on the other side. I got up and walked away from the two. I'll let them have there talk by themselves. When the bell rang, River and Kai were laughing and joking around like their normal selves. They walked off campus together. _At least their back to normal. All that moping was terrible._ Out of habit, I looked around for Stiles's jeep before remembering that I don't live there anymore. I smiled. _It was nice living with Stiles and his dad, but I'm glad that I'm back with Derek._ Stiles's jeep wasn't in the parking lot anyways.

* * *

_**Melody**_

"What?" I muttered under my breath. My heart beat raced. _Our real parents?_ My breathing increased. I felt like someone had clawed at my insides. Anger started to rise in my chest. _After all these years of hell, why did they come now, when mine and Andy's lives are finally starting to turn around? _

"We're your parents," the man repeated. "We've come for you and Andy." I noticed that scratches on their faces.

"You've already tried with Ethan and Aiden, haven't you?" I retorted.

"Yes, but they can make their own decisions. They are old enough. You and Andy however, are not. You need a guardian."

"They do have a guardian." Derek interrupted the woman.

"And who is that?" she scoffed. "You?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded, walking over to Derek and standing next to him. "He is."

"He's just some beta, Melody." the man scoffed.

"Derek isn't just some beta," I hissed. "He's protected Andy and me and saved our lives multiple times, which is more than you have ever done for us."

"Melody, we are your parents. You belong with us," the woman insisted.

"You aren't my parents." I spat. "You gave up that title when you handed us to that alpha." I snarled. "That pack was horrible. They ruined us. You see my eyes?" I hissed angrily, changing the color of my eyes so they could see. "They are not supposed to be blue! They are supposed to be yellow! That pack ruined Andy and me. They forced us to be killers!"

"They forced you to be strong," the man scoffed.

"Strong isn't killing people." I insisted. "I will not leave with you." I told them. "I'm staying here, with Derek." I pressed closer to him.

"You'd rather stay with a beta, in a weak pack, then with your parents, who are alphas to a stronger pack?" she retorted.

"I don't care about power. I care about my pack. My current pack. We've got each others back. We won't abandon each other like you abandoned my brothers and me." I snarled.

"Melody, I think you are under the impression that we are giving you and Andy a choice. Derek, you will give the two of them to us,"

"You aren't going to make me go with them, are you?" I asked Derek.

"They are your parents,"

"They can't prove that!" I insisted. "I've never met my parents, and the last time they saw me was when I was four months old. They can't prove that I'm their kid, or that they are my parents. Derek, please don't make me go with them!" I pleaded.

"You didn't let me finish," he retorted. "They are your parents, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to go with them, than you can stay here."

"You will give them to us," the man threatened.

"Melody and Andy aren't just belongings that I can give away. They are people." Derek scoffed.

"They can't force us to go with them," I smiled. "On all our papers that Sheriff Stilinski filled out, he put you as our guardian, Derek. Our official last name according to those papers, is Hale. You are mine and Andy's guardian. They can't take us." I turned to them. "You can't take Andy and me. Derek is legally our guardian. Two of our pack member's fathers are in law enforcement. You even try and force me and Andy to go with you, I'll call them." I threatened.

"I think we can take care of a few police officers," the man grinned, his fangs showing.

"Why now?" I asked them. "After all of these years, why have you come now? For eleven years, I was forced to train as a killer. You didn't care about Andy and me then. Why now, after we've found the perfect pack and started pulling our lives together? We go to school, Andy's got actual friends, he even made a sports team. We don't need you coming into our lives and fucking that up." They looked shocked at my language, but I kept going. "So if you suddenly want to be the parents that you should have been, you'll leave right now before Andy get's home from school and forget about us. We've never needed you before, so we don't need you now." Something seemed to have shifted in the woman's expression.

"We didn't know that you felt that way. You seem happy here. We'll let you stay," she smiled.

"But," the man protested but she silenced him.

"Take care, Melody." with that, she walked away, forcing the man to follow her. I stood there for a few moments after they closed the door and hugged Derek tightly.

"They aren't going to give up that easily," Derek sighed.

"I know. I don't want to go with them, Derek." I cried into his shirt.

"You don't have to." he said softly. "Melody, I will not let them take you and Andy against your will."

"What if they're willing to kill you to get what they want?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Then I will take one of them down with me." he insisted. "I will fight for you and Andy. I'm sure the rest of the pack will too. You are part of _our_ pack, not theirs."

"Thanks Derek," I hugged him tighter. _I have to warn Andy. They know that he is at the school._

"Andy has to know," Derek said, reading my mind. "School's almost out, and those demonic ninja's will be out soon. They were looking at Scott when the sun went down, so they'll be after him next. He won't like it, but I'm going to follow him around, to make sure he is safe. You go and warn Andy about your parents."

"I will." I nodded, grabbing my jacket.

"Melody?" Derek called after I opened the door.

"Yeah?" I turned back to face him.

"Be careful, alright?" he asked.

"I will." I smiled. I closed the door behind me and started walking towards Andy's school. It was passed three, so their school was already out. I stopped walking. Something across the street caught my eye. Andy's two friends, Kai and River, were following Maddy. I moved the hair away from my ear, listening in to their conversation.

"How much farther is it?" Kai asked.

"Not far." Maddy told them. "After this, you'll be just as fast and just as strong as Andy." _What is she talking about?_

"I knew that he was on something." River scowled. "There's no way that he could play that good."

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Kai asked nervously. "I mean, if Andy is on some sort of drug, that doesn't mean that we should do it too."

"Kai, don't you want to play better?" River scoffed.

"Of course I do," Kai insisted. "But not like this. I wanna play and be better because I practiced and tried hard, not because of some drug."

"I guess you're right." River sighed.

"I was testing you." Maddy told them.

"Testing us?" River frowned.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wanted to see if you guys would actually go through with it, even though it was Andy's secret. Andy isn't actually on something. I was testing to see how good of friends you were."

"That's a fucked up way of doing it," River scoffed.

"Whatever." she shrugged. "I gotta get home. Good news, you both passed." By the way she walked away, I could tell that she was hiding something. _I'll warn Andy later, I'm going to follow her and see what evil she is up to._ I stayed behind her for a block, not wanting to get too close. She turned down an alley. When I got to the alley, I slowly walked down. Maddy was talking to a few other people there. I hid behind some boxes, listening in.

"I thought you were supposed to bring the boys, River and Kai?" One of them scoffed.

"I almost had them," Maddy told them. "River was totally going to come. But Kai talked him out of it and they both left."

"You should have forced them," one of them growled.

"They were too far away for me to force them." Maddy scoffed.

"You'll have to deal with Duke and Vicky," another one laughed.

"Who has to deal with us?" I heard a woman scoff. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was my mother, the one who had come to Derek's loft. My father stood next to her. _No, they are not my parents. I do not even know them._

"Maddy," the man, Duke hissed. "Where are the two boys?"

"I'm sorry," Maddy told them. "They wouldn't come with me. They still don't trust me. Not like they trust Andy."

"That is exactly why you were told to bring them!" Vicky spat. "If we have Andy's two closest friends, he will join us. Melody wouldn't be in a pack if Andy isn't in it, so we would have her too. But that plan will not work if you fail to bring the two boys!"

"I'm trying." Maddy apologized.

"Try harder," Duke snarled. He stepped towards her, and snapped her arm. Maddy cried out in pain, falling to her knees.

"You are still weak," Vicky sneered, kicking her over so Maddy lay on her back. "Why we even brought you into this pack is beyond me." They started walking away. The rest of the pack just stood, daring not to say a thing. No one stepped forward to help her.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Maddy hissed, pulling herself to her feet. Seeing this as a threat, Duke and Vicky turned around, snarling. I expected Maddy to claw at them, but she didn't. Instead, she started walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Duke scoffed.

"Away from here." Maddy spat.

"You'll be without a pack." Lily laughed. "You really _will_ be an omega,"

"Maddy, you won't survive as an omega." Duke said seriously. "Where exactly do you think you'll go?"

"We aren't the only pack in town." she said dryly.

"You mean Derek's pack?" Vicky laughed.

"Derek isn't the alpha," Maddy scoffed. "Scott McCall is."

"A teenager. Alpha to a pack of other teenagers, an adult and a child." Duke sneered. "That pack is weak."

"I suppose she would fit in nicely, seeing as she is weaker than they are." Vicky retorted. "Do you seriously think that they would accept you? Ethan and Aiden are still omegas because they were turned down by their own siblings. What makes you think they would let you in?"

"I didn't slaughter our old pack," Maddy scoffed.

"Do you seriously think they care about your old pack?" Vicky laughed. "No, Melody told us straight up that she hated that pack."

"You've spoken to them?" Maddy frowned. "I thought they were not supposed to know you were in town?"

"We're the alphas," Vicky spat. "We decide when they can know when we are here. If anything, Maddy, Ethan and Aiden did Melody and Andy favor. Melody said that she prefers her new pack. They aren't angry at them for that. But you? They don't trust you. They would never let you into their pack,"

"Well, Andy could,"

"Andy?" Vicky frowned. "I think someone took their little assignment too seriously." she laughed.

"You had two assignments," Duke scoffed. "Lure those boys to us so we can turn them, and get close to Andy so he'll trust you." _That bitch! I knew that she didn't really care about my brother! _

"You're starting to like him, aren't you?" Vicky sneered.

"So?" Maddy scoffed. "I think he might actually like me back,"

"Andy doesn't like you." Vicky interrupted. "If he finds out what you did, he'll hate you. He doesn't know now, but things always find a to unravel themselves. Secrets tend to find a way to be heard." I had never seen an expression on Maddy's face like that one that was there now. It was like all the hope had been drained from her face. She looked as if she were about to cry, something that I had never seen her do. _What did she do? _

"We can forget this ever happened," Duke told her. "You can either stay with us, the better, stronger pack, or you can leave and take your chances as an omega. Just keep in mind that once you leave, there is no coming back." he warned. Maddy sighed, and took a step forward. Duke smiled. "I knew that you wouldn't leave. You crave power. You wouldn't survive as a weak omega." Maddy didn't say anything. Duke turned to the rest of the pack who had all been dead silent the entire time.

"You all know what you should be doing." Vicky barked before Duke could speak. "Go and do it." They scattered, leaving only Duke, Vicky and Maddy in the alley. Maddy started walking away too but Vicky grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall by her throat.

"Vicky," Duke started but she silenced him.

"I don't trust you," Vicky spat in Maddy's face. "Not after all this shit that you started. I'll tell you what you are going to do. You'll go do whatever the hell it is that you do at night, and the tomorrow? You'll force those two boys to follow you, and once your close, the others will take over. You'll get close to Andy, get him to trust you."

"Andy does trust me." Maddy coughed.

"We'll see." Vicky hissed, releasing her. Maddy fell, coughing. I heard something behind me, and turned to see what it was. Three werewolves, and they had already spotted me. I didn't have time to run before they closed in around me. I extracted my claws, and snarled. They came at me. One of them swung at me, but I ducked to miss it. One of the others grabbed my arm and pulled it back. I cried out in pain. It got the attention of Duke and Vicky.

"Well, well, well," Duke chuckled. "I guess Melody decided to join us after all." I tried to struggled free but One of the others had grabbed my other arm. The third one had his claws at my throat.

"We'll just kill this outsider, and get it over with." he snarled.

"No!" Vicky hissed, pulling him away from me. He flew backwards and hit the wall behind him. "Don't you nitwits know who this is?" she spat.

"This is one of them," Duke sighed. "Melody. Our daughter."

"Our apologies," said the man who was flung backwards. "We didn't know."

"Clearly," Vicky spat.

"Let me go!" I snarled, trying to pull myself free.

"We aren't holding you prisoner," Duke scoffed. The two betas released my arms. "You're our daughter," he said sympathetically.

"No." I spat. "I am not." I turned to leave, but the two betas stood in my way.

"You've come to join our pack," Vicky said slowly.

"No," I said quickly. "I would never, ever join your pack. I've got a better one,"

"Better?" Vicky laughed.

"We may not be the strongest pack, but at least i know that I can trust them. Now, I'm going to leave." I turned to walk away but the two betas were blocking my path.

"You aren't going anywhere." Vicky hissed.

"I thought I wasn't a prisoner." I narrowed my eyes.

"You aren't," Duke told me. "After we're finished with us, you'll want to leave your old pack." The two betas grabbed my arms again and pulled me closer to the two alphas. I looked over at Maddy but she wouldn't look at me. She kept her gaze on the ground.

"Do whatever you want." I seethed at the alphas. "Derek will find you, and he will kill you."

"I don't think Derek will be a problem." Vicky smiled, walking around until she was behind me. I felt her claws at the back of my neck. A shiver ran down my back at her touch. Hopelessly, I did the only thing that I could do. I howled. _Derek came to my rescue once, hopefully he'll do it again!_ I thought as Vicky's claws plunged into the back of my neck.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What do you think is going to happen to Melody? **


	22. I Want to Be Stronger

**_Andy_**

"Andy." I spun around to see Ethan. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't have time to talk," I scoffed, walking away. Ethan gripped my arm tightly.

"You'll have to make time. Andy, It's important." he insisted. The desperation in his eyes said it all.

"Fine." I sighed. "Come on in," He followed me into the loft, and closed the door behind him. No one was there.

"Aiden and me had a visitor today," he started slowly. "They claimed to be our parents." The last words made me freeze.

"What?" I muttered in disbelief.

"They said that they did what they thought as best for us, giving us to the pack. They asked Aiden and me to join their pack," he told me.

"So now you both have a pack," I said slowly. I still didn't believe what he was telling me. _Our parents? Why are they here? Why do they are about us now?_

"No." he shook his head. "Aiden and me didn't accept their invitation."

"Why?" I frowned. "I thought that you wanted to be in a pack."

"We do." Ethan told me. "But we would rather be omegas, then be in their pack." he scoffed.

"But as omegas, you're vulnerable." I insisted. "Everyone that you screwed over,"

"Watch it, Andy." Ethan warned. "For a second there, I actually thought you cared about Aiden and me."

"I'm just confused why you didn't accept their invitation." I scoffed.

"Aiden and me want to be a in pack, but we'll never join their pack. No matter how powerful they are. Duke and Vicky can rot in hell." he spat.

"Why did you come and tell me this?" I asked him.

"Just so you know that they might try and convince you to join them." he shrugged. "Besides, I figured you would be protecting Scott today."

"I've been giving him his space," I shrugged.

"Well the sun will be going down soon," Ethan said seriously. "They were all looking at him when the sun went down. We've got to get to him and protect him,"

"Alright," I nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Derek**_

I opened the door to Scott's house. He was there with that girl, Kira. I heard a noise, the same one that I heard before I was attacked outside my loft the night before. _They're already here._

"Where did you come from?" he frowned. I noticed Scott's mother in the corner, holding a man in her arms. He was wounded from the demonic ninjas katana. His name tag read Agent McCall. _Scott's dad._

"From following you." I shrugged.

"For how long?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"All day." I answered. Ethan and Aiden stormed in behind me. Andy was with them.

"Scott?" Kira called wearily. The demonic ninjas were cornering her. Scott shouted something to his mother, and she got up and ran. Scott shoved on of the out of the house, and Ethan, Aiden and me did the same with the others. Scott's mother threw something at the doorway, and a barrier appeared.

"The baseboards are mountain ash wood?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Deaton helped install it." The demonic ninjas started hitting the barrier with their katanas.

"What are they doing?" Ethan frowned.

"Looking for weaknesses." I replied. Kira, walking up to the force field and stuck her hand against it. It zapped her.

"So what are you?" Ethan asked her.

"What do you mean?" she frowned. I could hear her heart beat increasing. Aiden gave his brother a weird look.

"Aiden," Ethan said, grabbing Kira's arm. "Watch." he pulled her hand against the barrier and once again, it zapped her. "She can't cross through it either."

"So what are you?" Aiden narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a werewolf."

"She's a kitsune, idiot." I scoffed. Kira shot me a surprised look. So did Ethan and Aiden. "Use your eyes. The younger ones give off an aura, she just hasn't learned to control it yet."

"Derek," Andy muttered. "Listen." I listened, and heard it. A howl in the distance. Last time I had heard this howl, she had been close to death.

"Melody." I breathed.

"We're trapped in here," Andy's breathing increased. "Derek, I have to get to her." his voice was cut of by a muffled cry of desperation. Tears started to swell in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

"She's in trouble. She wouldn't have howled if she wasn't. I have to get to her."

"Andy, we'll figure something out." I told him.

"We have to figure something out now." he insisted. Scott was on the phone, talking to Allison. He hung up at the same time the demonic ninjas found a way to break the barrier. They came in, their katanas drawn. I didn't have time answer Andy because one of them ran at Scott. I leaped in the way, clawing at it. I threw me backwards, and I landed near Scott's couch. I stumbled to my feet. Four of the demonic ninjas were distracting the others, and the fifth had grabbed Andy. I had a clear shot at the door. I can either ran to save Melody, or stay and protect Scott and the others. The options were taken from me when a demonic ninja came at me. The one that had Andy had finished with him, and Andy now lay crumpled on the floor.

"Stop!" Scott shouted. We stopped fighting. The demonic ninja stopped, and started towards Scott. "Don't do anything." he insisted.

"But," Aiden started to protest.

"Don't do anything," Scott repeated, cutting him off. "Allison said that they will not hurt us. They are looking for something evil. We aren't evil." he explained, reaching for Kira's hand. "Trust me." I watched two of them grab Kira and Scott, and stared at them, their eyes a glowing yellow just as they had done to each of us. They both crumbled to the floor, just as Andy had done. The demonic ninjas disappeared as the sun rose. Ethan and Aiden dealt with Scott and Kira, and I walked over to Andy.

"Come on, Andy." I hissed, hitting him. "You have to turn." I hit him again and he growled, his eyes a sparkling bright blue. His eyes changed back to normal, and he tried to stand. I caught him before he fell.

"I have to," he panted. "I have to get to Melody,"

"You aren't strong enough," I told him.

"Please," he cried. "Melody is all alone. She's in trouble." he sobbed.

"I'll find her," I told him. Shaking, he pulled out his phone.

"I have a tracker on her phone." he told me. He used it to find her the first time, at the distillery. I took his phone, and clicked on the little app. It showed a blue dot on the screen.

"That's her?" I asked him. Andy nodded. "I will find her." I promised. I started walking towards the door, but stopped when I passed Scott.

"I'll be alright," Scott told me. "Go and find Melody." I nodded, and ran. The blue dot led me to an abandoned alley. I breathed in, and picked up her scent. Other scents clung in the air too. Struggle. Anger. The alley was completely empty except for one thing. Melody's phone was smashed on the pavement.

* * *

_**Andy**_

I sat on the couch, waiting. I hadn't spoken to anyone. Not even Derek. I knew that he tried, but I still couldn't help but feel like he had given up too easily. Like I had given up too easily. _Where is she? Where is my little sister?_ The door slid open, breaking apart my thoughts. Melody walked in, not even looking at me.

"Melody!" I gasped.

"What?" she scoffed.

"Where were you?" I asked her. "You howled, so we were worried."

"You don't need to be worried about me," she hissed. "That is exactly why I'm leaving," she added, going into our room and grabbing her bag. We hadn't unpacked them yet.

"Leaving?" I frowned.

"Yes," she scoffed. "The pack. I'm leaving the pack."

"Where else would you go?" I asked slowly._ She's messing with me. She has to be._

"To the pack that we rightfully belong in." she answered.

"You're going to our parents?" I retorted. Now she really is messing with me. Melody hates our parents, just as much as I do. "Melody, they don't care about us. They abandoned us."

"Caring is for the weak." she sneered. She sounded almost like a robot. "Our parents never abandoned us, Andy. They allowed us to grow up to be strong. You're just too weak to see that."

"Melody, stop it." I told her. "You're starting to scare me, Melody. This isn't a game anymore."

"You think everything is a game," she laughed. "This pack is a joke. I want to to be stronger. Not weak. Not like you. You were strong once, but you gave it all up to be part of this laughing stock of a pack."

"Melody, I said stop it!" I snarled. Tears started to form in my eyes. _What's wrong with her?_ Something had to be. _Melody doesn't give a damn about power, and she would never call me weak._

"Cry Andy," she taunted. "Cry like the weakling that you are. You can sit here and cry because I'm leaving now." she hauled her bag behind her and started walking towards the door. Derek was standing in the main room. I watched him sigh in relief when he saw Melody perfectly fine. He noticed her bag too.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Melody scoffed.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Melody doesn't know who Derek is and she's acting pretty strange. What do you think happened to her? **


	23. Needles in the Stomach

_**Andy**_

"Who the hell are you?" Melody scoffed. Derek's face fell. He looked as if she had just slapped him.

"Melody? Are you being serious?" I asked her. "Do you seriously not know who this is?"

"Should I?" Melody raised her eyebrow. Our eyes connected for a split second. I saw a hint of terror before she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mother and father are expecting me."

"You're really going with them?" I blocked her pack.

"Yes," she insisted. "And if you are half the strong brother that I thought you were, you would ditch this weak little pack and join us. But I can see that it isn't going to happen so I'll just go." she shoved past me and disappeared. Derek didn't even try to stop her.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I hissed.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let them take her against her will, she seems pretty willing to go if you ask me." Derek slowly started walking away.

"Derek, they did something to her." I insisted. "You and me both know that Melody doesn't give a shit about power. She would never go with them willingly. Derek, she didn't know who you were. Doesn't that seem odd to you? What could they have done to make her like this?"

"There's one thing that I can think of," Derek muttered. "It happened to Isaac once, and to me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A powerful alpha can take away memories. In my case, it was the memory of the nemeton's location, in Isaac's case, it was where he found Erica and Boyd at the bank." Derek said quietly. "They could have taken Melody's memories of this pack," he trailed off.

"She howled before it happened," I said slowly. "She doesn't remember howling."

"Your parents must of brain washed her," Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, so how does Melody get these memories back?" I asked.

"The alpha who took them is the only one who can give them back." Derek sighed.

* * *

_**Melody**_

I met my parents in a car that was parked outside and hopped into the back seat, shoving my back pack beside me.

"Your brother isn't coming, is he?" My mother sighed. She sat in the front passenger seat and my father was behind the steering wheel.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think so. He's with some guy," I scoffed as the car lurched forward.

"Your brother prefers to be weak," my father snarled.

"Andy will come around," Mother put her hand on father's arm. "You'll see." I stared out the window, my mind racing. _That guy back there, I feel like I know him but my memory is cloudy. I don't remember much of the past few months. Did I hit my head that hard? Who is that guy? Why were Andy and me staying at his apartment? And why did he look hurt when I asked who he was? _

"Here we are," my father grinned, interrupting my thoughts. "Your new home." He pulled into a drive way of of large gray-stoned building. There was a round-about with a fountain in the center. It was just on the edge of Beacon Hills. I could see the lush forest behind the lot.

"You've got your own room." Mother smiled. "We made sure we would have enough for all of you to have your own rooms. Ethan, Aiden, Andy and you. What do you think?" she asked me.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"Melody, I've got a question for you," father said, turning off the ignition. "How bad do you want Andy in our pack?" he asked.

"I want him in our pack more than anything." I replied.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes?" he prompted.

"Like what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Like fight."

* * *

_**Derek**_

"They'll never give Melody back her memories." Andy hissed.

"We'd have to find a way to persuade them." I sighed.

"It's not fair." Andy sobbed. "They forced Melody. They probably told her a bunch of bullshit in order to get her to join them."

"Maybe you could try and help her remember," I suggested. "You're closer to her than anyone."

"I'd have to be alone with her." he mumbled. "I doubt they would allow that."

"We've just gotta get you the time, and you can talk to her." I insisted.

"I'll try," Andy shrugged. "Whatever it takes, I will get my sister back."

"Come on, we'll catch up to them." I threw his coat at him, and grabbed the one that Melody forgot to grab. I inhaled her familiar scent and felt a sudden pain in my stomach. _She didn't know who I was. _I shook the thought out of mind. _We'll get her back. We will. _"Alright, I've got a lock on her scent. Let's go." I breathed in the mid-day breeze. Melody's scent still clung strongly in the air. We followed her scent until we reached a large gray stoned building.

"This is it, isn't it?" Andy muttered.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Come on," I started walking up to the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andy hissed.

"Trust me. You go around back and try to find your sister. I'll distract your parents."

"Don't call them that." Andy snarled. "They aren't my parents." Without another word, he disappeared around the corner of the house. I took a deep breath before making a fist with my right hand and knocking three times. Melody's mother answered the door.

"Derek." she spat. It seemed to get the other's attention because Melody's father was at her side. _Well shit. Two alphas against one beta. This seems fair. _

* * *

**_Andy_**

I climbed in through the side window. I could only hear five heart beats. _Derek's, Mine, Melody's and Duke and Vicky. _I breathed in, looking for my little sister's scent. I followed her scent to a room at the end of the hall. Four doors were there. Three were wide open, and one was closed. Signs hung on each one. The first sign on the left read _Ethan_ and the other _Aiden._ On the other side the first door said my name. All three doors were wide open. I looked inside the doorway of the room with my name, the walls were decorated in posters and pictures of different sports teams. Mainly basketball. The bedspread was black with a huge orange basketball in the center. _They expected us to all come and live with them. _I forced myself away from the room and turned to the last door. The closed one. A sign that read _Melody_ hung on the door. I turned the knob, and opened it. The door creaked open and I saw Melody sitting in a chair. She spun around to face me and stood.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Why do you think?" I scoffed. "I'm here for you."

"I don't need you to babysit me, Andy." she retorted. "I'm not a little kid."

"No, you're my little sister." I scoffed. "My little sister who had been stripped of her memories and then brainwashed."

"Stripped of my memories?" she laughed. "Brainwashed?"

"Who's Derek?" I asked her. "Tell me who Derek is."

"I don't know who that is," she rolled her eyes.

"Derek is the one who saved us. He saved our lives when we were shot in the forest and left for dead. He let us into his pack. He protected us from our evil, sociopath brothers when they tried to kill us. Your memories were stolen from you. If they hadn't been, then you would know who he is." I told her. "What about Isaac? Scott? Allison? Lydia? Stiles? Can you tell me anything about them?"

"No." she shook her head. "I don't know any of them."

"Isaac fought by our side multiple times. Scott is our alpha! Allison's family shot at us and almost killed us. Lydia's scream has pierced your eyes multiple times and we stay at Stiles's house for the longest time! They are our _pack,_" I explained.

"I hit my head. Hard. Mother says that I suffered from amnesia. It explains why I don't remember any of them," she shrugged.

"Melody, they are evil. You shouldn't trust them. Trust me." I told her.

"Why should I trust you?" she scoffed.

"Because I've protected you since we were young." I insisted. "We always put our faith in each other."

"Not this time, brother." she shook her head. "You're too weak to see what a great opportunity this pack is. Just think about it, Andy. If I killed mother and you killed father, then we would both me alphas together. No one would mess with us." her eyes twinkled in ambition. T_his isn't her. Melody hates hurting people. And she doesn't care about power. How far did they tamper with her brain? _

"Melody, please." I pleaded.

"Sorry, but if you aren't joining the pack then I suggest you leave. I don't want to have to deal with a weak, pathetic brother like you. At least Ethan and Aiden don't care about all that touchy-feeling shit like you do. No, at least they saw power and knew how to cease it." Each work was like a needle in the gut.

"I don't see any progress here," I breathed, fighting the tears that wanted to come. I didn't want to cry because I was hurt, but because I was afraid. Afraid for her. _They will pay for this. _"Melody, I know that you are in there, screaming to be freed. I promise you that I will find a way. I will." I vowed before turning and walking away. I climbed back out the window that I came in. When I was well outside and away from the house, I howled for Derek. He howled back and ran from the doorway before Vicky and Duke could do anything. We met up at the car. Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it, we got into the car silently and drove away. I couldn't help but feel like we had just given up on her. _We will find a way to save her. We have to. _

**So Melody doesn't remember anyone in the pack. What will happen next? Please review! You don't know how much it means to see what you guys think of this. **


	24. Son I Never Thought I'd Have

_**Andy**_

I walked through the doors. I didn't bother going back home. I just went straight to school. Derek hadn't tried to pressure me into telling him what went on in Melody's room. He didn't have to. Just by my expression, he could tell that I had failed. _They've got their hooks in her so deep. Will I be able to help her? _I was impatiently waiting for school to end. Derek and me had come up with a plan. I wasn't happy about it, but if it meant saving Melody than I'll do anything. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Spill it." she told me.

"What?" I frowned.

"You're acting all depressed." she scoffed. "I could smell it on you when you walked through the doors. What's wrong? Andy, what happened?"

"My parents they," I sputtered. "They went to Melody and asked her to join their pack. She refused, and now they've done something to her. I don't understand what. She left with them. She's living with them now. Maddy, she's acting so different."

"She'll come around," Maddy told me. "She always does."

"I don't know." I shook my head. "She doesn't remember Scott or Lydia, or Allison, or Isaac, or Stiles or even Derek! She doesn't remember anything from our pack. I feel like I failed her." I sighed. "It's like I had one job, to protect Melody no matter what. And I fucked it up." I sobbed into my hands. Melody pulled my hands away from my face. I looked up at her. Her green eyes were twinkling with concern.

"You didn't fuck anything up," Maddy ruffled my hair. "This isn't your fault so don't try and turn this into some guilt trip."

"Maddy, she was the one." I insisted. "You get screwed over. Multiple times. That's how life works. But no matter how many times I get screwed over, betrayed, lied to, abandoned, no matter how many people are against me, Melody was supposed to be the one who stuck by my side through it all. I just feel like this is all my fault. She howled for help. I heard her. But I didn't help her. I stuck with Scott and Kira and Derek and Ethan and Aiden, instead of helping her. If I hadn't stayed, if I had just left when she howled for my help, I could have saved her. But now it's too late. Duke and Vicky did something to her and now," Maddy cut me off by pulling my face closer to hers and pressed her lips against mine. I felt a warm sensation flow through my body like electricity. I could feel the heat rising in my chest. I didn't want to pull away. I almost forgot about all my worries. Maddy pulled away from her, a glimmer of embarrassment in her green eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I know that you said you only liked me as a friend, but," This time, I pressed my lips against hers. Her body pressed against mine, it just felt so right. I wanted to forget about all my problems and just stay in this moment forever. Just me and Maddy. She pulled away again, grinning. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up. But, I don't want to get the wrong impression," she said slowly.

"I like you Maddy," I told her. "A lot. I feel like I can truly be myself around you. And I like that. I don't have to keep secrets from you."

"I really like you too." she smiled, squeezing my hand gently. The door swung open. River had his arms crossed and Kai was grinning from ear to ear. I could feel myself growing red hot in embarrassment.

"Love birds." Kai smirked.

"Jealous?" Maddy laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Why didn't you tell us, Andy?" River scoffed. "Bullshit you're just friends."

"You're right." I grinned. I entwined my fingers with Maddy's. The feeling of her hand in mine, it was just so familiar. It brought back so many memories from when we were together in our old pack. _We weren't forced together this time though, through some match thing our alpha decided on. No, It's different. This time it was our choice._ As if Maddy had had the same thought, she smiled. _  
_

"Come on," Kai laughed. "We've got lacrosse practice." he told me.

"I've got to go." I told Maddy, letting her hand fall. "I'll see you later,"

"Wait," Maddy gripping my arm. "I didn't just pull you in there to ask you what was wrong. Andy, there is something that I want to tell you. You have to hear it from me, otherwise you won't understand." she said urgently.

"Andy, we'll be late!" River exclaimed. "We can't be late to our first actual practice!"

"Alright, alright!" I scoffed. "Maddy I really have to go. I promise that I'll listen later."

"Okay." she muttered quietly as Kai dragged me away. He let me go when we reached the end of the hall.

"Sorry dude, I know we kind of came at a bad time, but there is no way we are going to be late for our first practice." River told me.

"It's fine," I shrugged. We turned into the changing room.

"Why the you here?" Stiles frowned. He had just taken off his shirt. "Is something wrong?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Isaac and Scott wandered over. They too were shirtless. Kai and River walked over to two empty lockers, and started taking off their cloths to change.

"No," I shook my head.

"You didn't hear?" Scott asked his best friend. "Our little Andy made the lacrosse team." he grinned.

"Really? Cool." he smiled.

"Yeah, so you better watch out Stilinski." I laughed. "I might put your ass on the bench."

"Cheater." Stiles muttered. "There should be a rule that you, Scott and Isaac aren't allowed to use your weird, wolfy powers." I chuckled softly before joining my friends. I lifted my shirt over my head. And slipped on my shoulder pads, picking up my new jersey off the bench. I smiled, tracing the number thirteen with my finger and then moving it to my last name. _Hale. _

"Andy hurry up!" Kai hissed. He and River had already gotten everything on. I pulled my jersey over my shoulder pads and changed into my shorts. I followed them onto the lacrosse field. Scott, Stiles and Isaac were already there.

"You may have already noticed, but we've got four new members on the team now. River Hastings, Kai Miller, Zach Toovey and Andy Hale. We'll see how they do today, and determine which of them will make first line, and which of them will be on the bench. Its not just their opportunity to prove them selves, it could be yours too." he said to the older players. "You could off the bench, and make first line. Your friends and family will be proud of you!" everyone cheered. "Now get out there and who me what you got! McCall, since you are the only captain, you'll help me decide who makes first line and who is on the bench. Danny, your in net!" I walked over to Stiles's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he asked quickly.

"I heard you were in the hospital last night, that's all." I shrugged.

"Well I'm fine now. Go back and join your little friends. You'll make the cut for sure. They might need your support." he scoffed.

"They're really good," I insisted, sticking up for them. "They've been practicing for a really long time."

"I'm not saying they aren't good. But there are lots of players who are better. That other kid that's with you, Zach. He's better than just good. He's excellent. Isaac is obviously going to make it on first line, same reason that you are,"

"And you'll make it for sure too." I cut him off. "Scott's helping Coach decide. Knowing him, he'll make sure you make first line too."

"I hope not." Stiles scoffed. "If I make first line, I want it to be because I earned it. Not because Scott convinced Coach to give me a chance." he stalked away. I didn't watch where he went because I turned and walked back over to Kai and River.

"Good luck," I told them. "I hope we make first line."

"I don't care." Kai smiled. "Either way we're on the team. this is pretty much just for fun."

"I'd like to make first line," River shrugged. "But I won't be surprised if I don't make it." I sighed. _They need to have more faith in themselves. _I opened my mouth to speak, but Coach's whistle echoed across the field.

"Quit standing around!" he hissed. "Get going!" Kai and River took off running, along with everyone else so I had no choice but to join in.

* * *

_**Derek**_

I walked around onto the field. The principle said that Andy would be there. I noticed him instantly. I couldn't help but smile at his jersey. _Hale._ The coach blew his whistle and everyone swarmed around him. Andy stood with two other boys. Their jerseys said _Hastings_ and _Miller. _I listened in on what the coach was saying.

"Alright, McCall and I have come to a decision. First line is Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski," he named off a bunch of other names. "And Zach Toovey. Greenburg, I'm replacing you with Andy Hale. You suck, and he doesn't." Andy's friends patted him on the back.

"You guys sure you aren't angry that you are on the bench?" Andy asked them.

"No," One of them said. "We're still on the team!"

"Besides," the other said. "Lacrosse is a violent game. Chances are we'll get to play once and a while." Andy turned, and noticed me across the field. He jogged over, leaving his friends to walk to the changing room on their own.

"I'll be right out, alright?" he said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Andy, look. You don't have to do this. There are other ways. There has to be." I told him. I could see a small droplet in the corner of my eye.

"I'm sure there are." he nodded. "But we don't have time to figure them all out. This is the only solution that we have."

"But do we have to do it today?" I asked him. "I've only just got you back. I left last time, but that was a mistake."

"You left to be with Cora, your little sister." Andy insisted. "I'm doing the exact same thing. Derek, if I don't do it right away, then I'm just going to keep putting it off and it's never going to happen," he sighed.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "Can you do it tomorrow? At least we'll have today. We can do whatever you want. But please, don't leave. Not today. Please, just do it tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"Alright." Andy nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow. But you can't stop me from doing it." he insisted.

"I won't." I said quietly as he jogged towards the changing room. _He's like a son to me, and I'm losing him like I've lost the rest of my family. _I waited for him to return. He came back wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

"Come on," he grinned. "Let's go back to the loft." When we arrived at the loft, he ran into his room and came back with a basketball.

"What's that for?" I frowned.

"You said that we can do whatever I want. I want to play basketball. One on one." he smiled.

"Alright," I laughed. "I won't go so easy on you this time."

"Easy?" Andy retorted. "You went easy on me last time?"

"I'll even let you start with the ball," I told him. Andy tried zipping past me, but I slammed him into the wall.

"Werewolf-style." he groaned when I let him go. "Got it." He tried again, expecting my attack and leaped over me. He jumped into the air, slamming the ball into the net. "One point for me." he smirked. We played like this for hours, just me and him.

"Alright," I breathed. "That's enough now. You've got school tomorrow. You don't want to be tired in your classes so you better get to bed." _I sound like my mother! _I scowled to myself.

"Okay." Andy nodded. He looked exhausted. I followed him to his room, carrying the ball under my left arm. He crawled into his bed, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. I put the ball by the door. "Derek?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you'll always be the one that I consider my father." he told me.

"You know what, Andy?" I said slowly. "You're the son that I never thought I'd have." I flickered the light off and let Andy drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Andy**_

I awoke by the sound of my phone ringing. _Shit. That might be Maddy. She wanted to tell me something, but I didn't have time. I told her that I'd talk to her after but Derek showed up. _Drowsily, I climbed out of bed. My phone was on the desk on the other side of the room. By the time I got to it, it stopped ringing. I had two missed phone calls. The first was from Scott. The second, a number I didn't recognize. I about about to call Scott when my phone rang again. The number that I didn't recognize came up. I answered it, not letting it ring again.

"Andy?" I voice whispered on the other end.

"Melody?" I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong, Andy." she insisted. "I know." she told me. "I remember."

"You do?" I said excitedly. _I don't have to go through with the plan. I can stay here. _

"Everything comes back to me at night." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"It's like, during the day, I forget everything. I don't remember our pack, how they saved our lives, I don't remember any of it. I don't know why. Andy, I'm scared. What's happening? Why can't I remember Scott or Isaac or Allison or Lydia or Stiles? Andy, why can't I remember Derek? Why are these memories gone during the day? And why do they come back at night?"

"I don't know. Melody, what happened? What did they do?" I asked.

That I don't remember very much of. I was surrounded. There was no way out. Two betas restrained me, and Vicky dug her claws into the back of my neck. I howled for help, but none came." she sobbed. "Then everything went dark. The betas were gone, and it was just Vicky, Duke and me. They hugged me, and acted like they were happy that I woke up. They twisted everything, Andy. And I went along with it because I couldn't remember our pack. I shifted my allegiance to them because I couldn't remember. It's almost as if I was a different person," she sobbed.

"Melody are you saying that it wasn't you talking to me earlier today?" I asked her.

"No," she said quickly. "It was me. Except I didn't remember anyone. But now I do. Andy, I remember everything that I said. I remember how hurt Derek was I didn't know who he was, and I remember laughing because I made you cry. Andy, I'm so sorry. I don't think that you are weak,"

"I know that." I insisted.

"Andy, you've got to help me. Please. I don't want to keep living like this. Not for another day. Forgetting everything in the morning, and then knowing everything that I've done at night? Andy, please. Please help me." she cried.

"Melody, I promise. I will not stop until I find a way to help you." I vowed.

"I've to go, Andy. If Vicky hears me, I don't know what she'll do to me. I love you, Andy. Remember that, okay? No matter what I say to you during the day, I love you." she sobbed.

"I love you, Melody." I told her. "Derek and me will find a way to help you. I promise."

* * *

_**Derek**_

I sat on the couch, waiting. The sun had just started to rise. Andy waddled over drowsily. He had his phone in his hands.

"Do you know why Scott kept spamming me in phone calls last night?" Andy muttered. "I had to shut my phone to get some sleep."

"It was about Stiles," I told him. "He called Scott in the middle of the night. He didn't know where he was and he was freaking out."

"Shit!" Andy muttered. "I should have known that it was important. I'm so stupid!" he hit his head on the wall next to him.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. They found Stiles." I told him.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"I should think so. But you could ask Scott for further details at school." I shrugged.

"Alright." he nodded. "I think I'll go now,"

"Andy, I know what I said yesterday. That I would let you go, but,"

"No, Derek." Andy interrupted. "You promised that you wouldn't stop me,"

"Andy, I know what I said, but please. Don't go. Tomorrow. Go tomorrow." I pleaded.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Andy exclaimed.

"Andy, I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying yesterday. God dammit, Andy, you can't go. It's the full moon tonight." I said quietly.

"The full moon?" Andy breathed.

"Yes." I nodded. "Andy, Vicky and Duke are evil. If you are with them for the full moon, who knows what they'll make you do. Please Andy, don't go." I whimpered. _I don't want to lose him._

"Who knows that they'll make Melody do." Andy insisted. "I know that you don't want me to get hurt, but what about Melody? Derek, this will be the first full moon that Melody and me haven't been together. Derek, what if something happens to her? I'll never forgive myself."

"I'll never forgive myself if I let _you_ go and some thing happens to you. Andy, please. Not today. Please, just go tomorrow. I'll go with you. I'll be there when you talk to them." I pleaded. Andy walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly.

"I know that you care about me, Melody too. I'll stay for one more day." he told me when he let go. "I've got to get to school." he said. He picked up his bag and walked out the door. _I don't know if I'll ever be able to let him go. _

**So I have a question for you. Should I let Maddy complete her first task, get close to Andy, or should Andy find out that she is in his parents pack before she has a chance to do what Vicky and Duke have planned? Vicky told Maddy a few chapters back that if Andy ever found out what she did, he would hate her. Should Andy find out? Please review! I'd like to know what you think!**


	25. Can't Do This Without Her

_**Andy**_

Instead of turning left down the street, like I normally did to go to school, I kept walking straight. I walked until I saw the familiar sign of the animal clinic. The sign on the door read closed. I opened it, and waited. Deaton came to the counter.

"We're closed." he said but stopped when he saw me.

"I have a problem," I told him. "And you are the only one that I could think of that might know a way to help me solve it."

"I see," Deaton said slowly. He opened the latch on the gate, and opened it. "Come on around back, and we'll see what I can do." I followed him into the back room. He motioned towards a chair and I sat down.

"My little sister is Melody." I started. "She's come here before, with Stiles."

"I do recall seeing her, yes." Deaton nodded. "But that was a few weeks ago."

"I know, she isn't missing. Well, sort of." I sighed. "Our parents, they've come to town. They want Melody, Ethan, Aiden and I to join them in their pack. Each one of us refused, and they took matters into their own hands. They caught my sister when she was alone, and they did something to her," I shuddered.

"What did they do?" Deaton narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "She came home the other day, and she was different. She acted strange. She had suddenly changed her mind, and wanted to join our parents. She said she wanted to be stronger. She suddenly craved power. When Derek walked in, she didn't know who he was,"

"They took away her memories of him," Deaton nodded.

"Not just of Derek," I shook my head. "They took away her memories of Isaac and Lydia and Allison and Scott and Stiles. She doesn't remember our pack at all."

"Alphas can take away memories, but to take away that many memories is a very tough thing for one to do without their being any malfunctions." Deaton muttered.

"Malfunctions?" I frowned. I thought for a moment, and smiled. "Like remembering everything at night, but forgetting it all in the day?"

"Yes," Deaton nodded. "That could be one, why?"

"Because that's what is happening to Melody." I told him. "It completely slipped my mind for a while. She called me last night, and she was scared. She remembered everything. She said they come back to her at night, but she forgets everything during the day."

"Then she hasn't completely forgotten. Her memories are still there. Think of it like this. Her memories are merely subdued, and can be awoken." Deaton told me.

"Well how do we awaken them?" I asked.

"The same thing happened to Isaac once," Deaton started. "Deucalion took his memory away."

"How did you get it back?" I pressed. _I can help her. I can help Melody. _

"There is a certain procedure that we must go through. Bring Melody here, and I will try to help her." Deaton told me.

"Thank you." I nodded. "I'll bring her tomorrow." I walked out the front door, and took a deep breath. _I know what I promised Derek, but I can't do this. I've never gone through a full moon without Melody. I don't think I'll be able to keep control without her. I have to be with her. _I started walking in the direction of Vicky's and Duke's house. When I reached the door, I didn't bother knocking. I just walked right in. Duke swung around, his eyes locking with mine. Their pack was there too, sitting in the living room. Melody wasn't there. But someone else was. _Maddy._ She noticed me at the same time.

"Andy," she started.

"Maddy, I know why you are here." I sighed.

"You do?" Maddy frowned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I can get Melody back on my own. You don't need to do this," I told her.

"You think she's here to help you get your sister back?" Duke laughed. "How adorable! Your so blind to the truth!"

"What is he talking about?" I asked Maddy. She looked at the ground so she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You're smart, Andy," Duke grinned. "I really thought you would figure it out."

"You should have noticed when she helped you fight the demonic ninjas," Vicky laughed. "She was stronger than an omega should be."

"She was never an omega," Duke scoffed. "We found her after your pack was slaughtered. She's been with bus ever since,"

"Maddy?" I asked. "Is it true?"

"Yes." she muttered.

"You guys are getting pretty close, I hear." Vicky continued. "Maddy, I assume you told him? He looks pretty fine with it. I wouldn't be!"

"Vicky, please." Maddy's eyes widened. "Don't."

"Keeping secrets from each other already?" Duke chuckled.

"When you told Allison that her family shot at her, what was her reaction?" Vicky asked.

"She didn't know what I was talking about," I scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Duke answered. "Here's a fun fact, the Argents didn't shoot at you. They were retired long before that."

"But we know who did," Vicky grinned. "We know who really, shot at you and your sister and then left you for dead."

"If you know, then tell me." I hissed, clenching my fists.

"Andy," Maddy said quietly. "I did."

**It was Maddy! Why do you think she did it? And do you think Andy will be able to get Melody to go to Deaton? Please review! **


	26. I Remember Everything

_**Andy**_

"What?" I breathed, taking a step away from her.

"I'm the one who shot you and Melody," she said quietly.

"I," my breathing increased. I felt like I was about to hyperventilate. I took a deep breath, anger swelling up in my chest. "I trusted you." I seethed.

"Do you remember yesterday?" she asked. "I was trying to tell you then, but your little buddies dragged you off to lacrosse. Andy, I was going to tell you, honestly."

"Why?" I hissed. "Why did you shoot me and my sister, and then leave us to die?" I could see tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes.

"I didn't know it was you," she muttered.

"Lies!" Vicky sneered.

"No!" Maddy shook her head. "Andy, I swear. I didn't know. I honestly didn't know that you were alive. I thought you were killed with the others. They ordered Trey, Luke and me to wait in the forest, and shoot two people who crossed the road together. They said they would be small, and that's all they told us."

"How did you know Melody and me would be crossing there?" I frowned.

"I don't know how they knew." she shook her head. But we did what we were ordered to. Shoot the both of you twice. We weren't supposed to leave you there," she sighed. "Our orders were to take you back with us, but three people came running at us. We didn't know what to do. We did the cowardly thing and ran."

"Derek," I said softly. "Derek's was the one. Derek, Stiles and Scott."

"They were to bring you and your sister to us," Duke told me. "But Derek took you."

"No," I shook my head. "Derek saved us. But I'm willing to put everything behind me." I told them.

"You are?" Vicky asked curiously.

"Yes." I nodded. "For Melody."

"We aren't giving her back," Vicky scoffed.

"I haven't come here to take her." I retorted. "I've come here to join her. To join you."

"You'll join us willingly?" Duke frowned.

"Yes," I told him. "On two conditions,"

"What are your two conditions?" Vicky narrowed her eyes.

"The first, is to still attend my school. Go to lacrosse practices too." I answered. "And the second, is that you give Melody her memories back."

"If we give her back her memories, what stopping her from leaving us?" Vicky scoffed.

"Me." I told them. "I know you could easily just take away my memories, and be done with it. But if you give Melody back hers, then I promise to stay. The real Melody, now this brain-washed one, would never be in a pack without me. Our bond is too strong."

"How about a comprise?" Duke suggested. "We'll give Melody back her memories, but only after you've proven to us that we can trust you."

"But you have to promise that you will give them back," I insisted.

"We promise." they said in unison.

"Alright," I nodded. I'm sorry Derek, but it had to be done.

"This whole school matter," Duke said slowly.

"I've got friends at school. I want to be a normal kid in grade eight, that includes going to school." I told them.

"All of your old pack members attend that school." Vicky scoffed. "You'll go with them,"

"Not as long as Melody is here." I insisted. "If I see them at school," I said slowly. "I'll pretend that I don't know who they are. I'll make them believe that I've forgotten them."

"Alright," Duke sighed. "We'l see if this whole school thing works out."

"I also have another request," I told him.

"Let's hear it," Duke shrugged.

"Once you give Melody back her memories, I'm going to tell her the truth. For her sake, keep Maddy away from Melody and me when that happens. Melody will hate her so much, she will kill her." I scoffed.

"Alright." Vicky nodded.

"Andy," Maddy said, but I turned my head.

"I don't want to hear it." I followed Duke down the hall. _This is the hall that I was down the other night. When I tried to make Melody remember._

"This is your room," Duke said softly. "We had one prepared for each of you, in hopes that we could be an actual family. So far, we've got two out of four." he smiled. "I'll leave you to yourself," he coughed awkwardly, and walked away down the hall. I waited until his voice joined the others in the living room before walking into Melody's room. She sat at a desk, writing something. She spun around in her chair when I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here." I told her.

"I thought you had your own pack," she frowned.

"It didn't feel like home anymore," I shook my head. "Because you weren't there. It's a full moon tonight, Melody."

"Thanks," she scoffed. "Like I wasn't aware of that," she rolled her eyes.

"I just meant that I couldn't do it alone," I sighed. "This was going to be the first full moon that we weren't together for,"

"Why are you really here?" Melody narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. "You aren't seriously that weak, are you?" This isn't Melody. Not the real one. But she is still my sister.

"Something was taken from you," I told her. "I'm here to make sure you get it back."

"My memories?" she laughed. "You still think that stole my memories?"

"I know they did." I insisted.

"Even if they did," she said quietly. "Why are even still trying? I've been trying to push you away, why do you still care?"

"Because Melody, for you, there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do."

* * *

_**Derek**_

I knocked on the door impatiently. _I'll get him back. I have to. I can't leave him here. They forced him to be here, I just know they did._ A girl opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned. It was Andy's girlfriend.

"This is my pack, what are you doing here?" Anger surged through my body. _That's how they got to him. They sent this girl to trick him._ Without thinking, I grabbed her the throat and slammed her against the wall beside the door.

"Where is he?" I snarled. She coughed, clutching my hands. "I know you had something to do with it,"

"Put Maddy down Derek," Duke said. "You wouldn't kill a child, would you?"

"Where is he?" I repeated. "I know he's here." I hissed.

"I assume that you mean Andy," he smirked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" I snarled. "Where is he?"

"Let. Maddy. Down." He insisted. I let the girl drop, and coughed, rubbing her throat. "Go get Andy, Maddy. Tell him he has a visitor, but don't tell him who." Maddy nodded and dashed away.

"What did you do to him?" I spat.

"Why do you assume that I did something to my son?" he scoffed.

"Because I know Andy. He wouldn't have come here willingly." I retorted.

"But he has." Duke insisted.

"Bullshit!" I growled. "You took his memories away, didn't you? You bastard."

"He didn't take away my memories." I looked up to see Andy. I don't know why, but I had expected him to be different. To look different. _He looks completely normal. He looks exactly how he looked when I last saw him earlier this morning._

"I don't believe that he didn't mess with your brain somehow," I scoffed.

"I'll prove it." Andy insisted. "I remember everything. I remember waking up with Melody at my side, in a bedroom that we didn't recognize. You walked in, Isaac, Scott and Stiles behind you. You told us not to be afraid. We told you our story, and you offered us a place in your pack. I remember fighting by your side in the vault trying to save Boyd and Cora, and you finding Erica's body. I remember fighting off Ennis in your loft. I remember listening in on your plans, and then going to the abandoned shopping mall. Isaac had Ethan by the throat, and Melody and me shoved him away. That's when we revealed that the twins were our brothers. Aiden turned against us, and you saved us. You were fighting Ennis, and you fall the ledge. I remember the feeling that I had, thinking you were dead.

"I remember hearing something, and Melody went to go see what it was. It was you, and Jennifer. We'd walked in at a bad time. But we didn't care. That horrible feeling, it had gone away because you weren't dead like we had thought. I remember you teaching me how to play basketball. I almost made a slam-dunk but you grabbed my foot and slammed me onto the ground, breaking my nose. I remember filling your loft with water, setting a trap for Kali and my brothers. They cut the power, and held Jennifer hostage so Isaac, Boyd, Melody and me couldn't help you. I remember taunting Aiden, getting him and Ethan to let Jennifer go long enough for Isaac to get to her. Ethan lifted me up from behind with his claws, ad Aiden stabbed me with his in my chest. At the same time, Stiles turned the electricity on, and you, Kali and Boyd were electrocuted. My brother let me fall the the ground, and forced your claws up while Kai threw Boyd onto them.

"I remember getting sicker. I wasn't healing like I was supposed to. I remember Peter telling Cora, Stiles, Melody and me about Paige. We told them about our old pack. I remember Shifting in and out consciousness. Sometimes Melody would be by my side. Sometimes you. Sometimes I was alone. I remember waking up in the hospital, and you telling me that Melody was okay. I remember waking up again, but in my room. Something was different. I could feel that I was going to die. I asked for you, and Melody went and got you. I told you not to let her in. Said that I didn't want her to see me like that. I didn't want her to watch me die,

"I told you that I didn't have a chance to show those kids at the park that I could play basketball. You told me to hang on for Melody, and I said that she would be safe with you. You told me that I kept her in control. You told me that you weren't an alpha anymore, and I told you that you had the heart of one. And I thanked you. You asked why I was thanking you, and I said for everything. I said you were like the father that I never had." I looked over at Duke, he didn't seem bothered by this, but I could tell that it bugged him. Andy didn't stop there.

"I remember closing my eyes, and feeling at peace. But I opened them again, and you were looking back at me. You'd found a way to save my life. You told me that it was Ethan. Ethan had risked his life to save mine. I remember you telling me that Melody had left, thinking that I was dead. I remember leaving the loft with you and Cora, looking for Melody. I couldn't use the tracker on her phone, because she had left her phone at the loft. We returned to the loft. Kali, Ethan and Aiden were dead. Jennifer said she needed a guardian. Said you could you save Allison's father, Scott's mother and Stiles's father if you went with her. I tried to stop you, but you left anyways.

"I remember helping Cora and Lydia carry the twins to Deaton, they were still breathing so there was a chance to save them. Lydia told me that Melody was helping Jennifer, so I used the tracker on my phone to find her at the distillery. I arrived too late. By the time I got there, Melody had killed Jennifer. I remember walking into the main room at the loft, you and Cora had your suitcases. I remember Melody and me begging you not to leave. You said you had to. You said that you would come and watch me show those kids at the park, but then you had to leave. I walked over to the basketball court, and they let me play with them. I showed them. When it over, just like you promised, you were gone.

"I remember Sheriff Stilinski forcing me and Melody to go to school. I made some friends, and reunited with Maddy. I remember me and the rest of the pack helping Malia change from a coyote into a girl. I remember Stiles telling us that a guy who blew up a school bus was somewhere in the school. We tried to catch his scent, but we found nothing. I remember asking Danny to teach me lacrosse. I remember finding out that Ethan and Aiden were throwing a black light party in your loft. I remember being really freaking nervous when the lacrosse tryouts were going on. I made it on the team.

"I remember going to the party with my friends and Melody. It was fun. But I got worried. I hadn't seen Melody since we had arrived. I found her in our old room. She was twitching on the floor. She said something about five dark figures that materialized out of the dark. I remember someone smashing the dj table. It was you. I remember feeling hope, because you had come back. The figures that Melody was talking back come back. They went after Aiden. And then Maddy. They were going to go after Scott too but the sun came up and they disappeared.

"I remember Ethan coming to talk to me. He said that our parents were in town. I remember going to Scott's house after that, to protect him. But then Melody howled. We all heard it. Scott's house was lined with mountain ash. We were trapped inside. The demonic ninjas managed to break through it. I tried to get passed them, to help my sister but they got to me. You snapped my arm, to trigger the healing process and snap me out of my paralysis. I was too weak to go and help my sister, so you went instead. You came back, saying that you found her phone smashed to pieces.

"I remember waiting at the loft, and watching her walk in. She said she was leaving, and she didn't remember who you were. You told me after she left that they must have taken away her memories of the pack. I tried to make her remember, but it was no use. I remember leaving, feeling as if I had failed her. I remember going to school that day, and going to lacrosse practice. I made first line. I remember seeing you standing on the field. I remember you convincing me not to join this pack yesterday. Said I could do it today. We spent the rest of the day playing basketball, just you and me. I told you that no matter what happened, you would always be the one that I considered my father,"

"And I said that you were the son I never thought I'd have." I said quietly.

"I remember everything," Andy said. "They didn't do anything to my mind. I joined them willingly. I told you that I couldn't be apart from my sister, and I meant that."

"Andy, there were other ways that you could have gotten her back, " I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Derek, its not just that." he insisted. "I promised Melody that I would always protect her. Your pack always attracts bad things. The alpha pack. The darach. Barrow. Whatever the hell was happening with Stiles, Scott and Allison. These demonic ninjas. Derek, I can't protect Melody from shit like that. This is where we really belong,"

"They forced those memories from your sister. You're saying that you belong with them?" I laughed.

"Their our parents." Andy shrugged. "You weren't supposed to find us that night, Derek. We were supposed to be taken to our parents. We would have met them in a completely different way, and we have trusted them. But you took us. We stayed with your pack instead of theirs. And when they finally came for us, we didn't want to go with them because of this fake reality that we had created with your pack."

"It wasn't fake," I insisted.

"Derek, I'm staying in this pack. There's nothing that you can say that will make me go back." Andy hissed. "Melody is staying too."

"Andy,"

"I mean it." he insisted.

"Andy, you and Maddy have already missed almost a half a day at school. You better go." Duke said. He hadn't spoken up in a while. Andy nodded and left without another word. _I lost Melody, and now I've lost Andy too._

**Well he is another update. What do you think? Please review! **

**Question: Who do you guys hate the most? Duke, Vicky or Maddy? You can only choose one. **


	27. Never Needed You

_**Derek**_

I watched Andy walk out the door. I felt like he had slapped me.

"You see Derek?" Duke scoffed."He doesn't want to go with you. He's happier here."

"You did something," I hissed. "You had to."

"Did I?" Duke raised his eyebrow. "Or perhaps you are just telling yourself that so you don't have to face the truth. Andy chose us over you. He doesn't need you anymore, Derek. He is where he belongs now. With his parents."

"He'll never consider you his parents," I scoffed. "You'll always be ones who forced his sisters memories from her. I know how it works. An alpha can take away or share memories by pressing their claws into the back of another werewolf's neck. But it has dangers. If not done properly, it could paralyze or even kill them. You put Melody in danger when took her memories. So, whether Andy chose to stay with you or not, you'll never be his parents."

"We just haven't gotten a chance to be his parents," Duke sighed. "Derek, we just want our family to be together. Someone like you who has very little family left must understand that,"

"You don't get your family by forcing them to be with you," I scoffed. "The only reason Andy joined you, is Melody. You stole her memories from her. Andy will only stay here as long as she doesn't have her memory. You can't stop the two of them from leaving after that."

"Derek, you see us as the bad guys," Duke retorted.

"Yes, I do. You made Melody forget who I was!" I hissed.

"We took away the memories that she didn't need to have." Duke insisted.

"Melody loved our pack. She bonded with all of our members. She was happy," I insisted. "You stole that from her."

"She has a chance to grow up with her family in our pack," Duke scoffed.

"But can she be normal?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"She doesn't want to be normal," Duke said.

"For arguments sake, we'll say that she doesn't. But Andy does. He wants to be like the other kids his age. Play basketball, go to school, be on a sports team. He wants all of that." I told him.

"Derek, you and I both know that Andy can't be like the other boys." Duke rolled his eyes. "He can try as hard he wants, but he'll never truly fit in. You know how hard it is to grow up. It's different for the other members in your pack. They were bitten. They got a taste of normal before hand. But when your born with it, you never get that chance. There will always be difficulties. Aggression. Exposure. Andy can't be normal."

"He can try." I insisted. "And he was getting good at it until you came along. Why? Why do you care about him now? Andy was in that pack for thirteen years. Thirteen years of suffering and when his life turns around for the better, you show up."

"Andy needed to learn how to protect himself. Look at him now. He isn't some weak teenager. He's strong. He's protected Melody from any threat."

"He didn't have a chance to have a real childhood," I interrupted. "Do you know why his eyes are blue?" I asked him. I didn't wait for him to answer. "Because there is a darkness in his soul. He had that innocence taken from him when he was ten. He was forced to kill his friend. It was that, or leave Melody by herself. That pack ruined them." I turned and started walking away.

"That was the past, Derek. We're trying to be the parents they need us to be." he sighed.

"That's where you're screwing up. You're trying to be someone they don't need. You could have just tried to be their friend. You showed up out of nowhere, demanded that they come live with you, and took measures into your own hands by taking Melody's memories. That is why they will never trust you," I told him, and walked out the door. _Did Andy really choose him over me?_

* * *

_**Andy**_

"Andy, will you please stop ignoring me?" Maddy pleaded. I walked ahead of her, the school in the distance. _Thank god I have the first two blocks without her._ "Andy!"

"What did you expect, Maddy?" I hissed.

"Not this." she shook her head.

"You shot me and my little sister, and then you left us to die." I snarled.

"Aiden and Ethan have left you to die, twice. You don't ignore them," she insisted.

"It's different with them," I sighed.

"How?" Maddy demanded, crossing her arms. "Don't give me that bullshit that they are your blood." she added.

"Because it was expected from them. They've always been hotheaded, and cruel. It didn't surprise me. But you," I trailed off. "I really like you Maddy. Out of everyone in that room, you were the one that I trusted. "

"Andy, I swear that I didn't know that it was you," she told me. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I told her. "It will be a while before I can trust you again."

"You can trust me," she insisted.

"I don't think I can," I shook my head. "Maddy, I'm going to need some time."

"I'll just have to wait then." she took a deep breath. "I will prove that you can trust me, Andy. I'm not going to school today." she said before walking faster. I watched her disappear into a back alley before opening the front door. I walked to my locker. The hallway was completely empty. Everyone was in their classes. I had just opened my lock when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see Deaton standing there.

"I need to speak with you," he told me. I looked down the hallway nervously, to make sure that I wasn't being watched.

"I can't be seen talking to you," I told him. "I can't talk to anyone from my old pack. You're the emissary." I said quietly.

"I've figured out a different way that you can help you sister retrieve her memories." he insisted.

"How?" I asked.

"Andy, I need you to tell me. Is there anyone in that pack that Melody had a true bond with? Someone she looked up to when you couldn't help her, someone she put all her faith into?" he asked.

"Derek." I told him.

"Anyone else? If it was Derek, than it would have worked when he was around her. There has to be someone else. Think hard." he insisted. I thought for a moment.

"Stiles." I mumbled.

"What?" Deaton frowned.

"Stiles. She bonded with Stiles. When we first came to the pack, Melody didn't trust anyone but Stiles, because he was human. She would stay by his side, and feel safe. When I couldn't, he would comfort her. When I was sick, she wasn't by my side. She was always with Stiles." I told him. "That's who it is. That's who she has a strong bond with in that pack. Stiles."

"I was afraid of that," Deaton wiped his forehead.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Stiles is missing. No one has seen him in a while." he answered.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I scoffed.

"You aren't part of the pack anymore," Deaton shrugged.

"Why do we even need Stiles?" I asked curiously.

"Stiles may be the only one who can get Melody's memories back," he replied. "Melody and Stiles have to be alone. Stiles just has to talk to her about some of the memories she lost. If she bonded with him, than it just might work. But we've got another problem," he sighed.

"Another one?" I groaned.

"Stiles isn't himself."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"A fox is hiding inside his body. It's called a nogitsune." Deaton started.

"A fox?" I frowned. "A nogitsune? What the hell has been going on? Why has nobody told me anything?"

"Like I said before Andy, you aren't in the pack anymore." Deaton said quietly.

"Fine then." I scoffed. "If you can get Stiles, then sure. I'll get Melody and Stiles can help her remember." I grabbed my books and started walking away.

"Andy!" Deaton called after me.

"No, you're right. I am not in that pack, so you shouldn't be telling me about their problems. For all you know, I could go tell Duke and Vicky their weaknesses." I retorted.

"You don't call them mom and dad." Deaton smirked. "Its because of Derek." he added.

"What about Derek?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't call Duke father, because in your eyes, he isn't your father. Derek is." Deaton smiled. I didn't turn back to face him as I walked down the hallway towards my class. _He's right. Duke isn't my father. He never will be. I may be in his pack, but Derek will always be my father._ I about to turn the handle to my class when I heard an eerie sound. It hurt my ears, but for some reason, I felt like I had to go to it. Like, it was pulling me to it. It took me a few moments to realize what it was. It was an emitter. It was coming from the basement. I started walking towards it. I saw Scott, Ethan and Aiden down the hall. They heard the noise too. _I told Duke that I would pretend that I didn't know them if I saw them. I looked up at them. I can't do that. They might be able to help me find Stiles._

"Andy." Scott said awkwardly. I didn't answer him as I opened the basement door. I went down first, Aiden, Ethan and Scott following behind me. Someone was standing in the corner, holding one of Argent's emitters. He turned to face us. It was Stiles.

**Here is another chapter! I didn't really know what to write for this one, but whatever. Please review! Tell me what you think! **

**Question: Do you think Andy will stay in his new pack or return to Scott's? **


End file.
